Nemesis
by timaelan
Summary: AU: Les Saïyens ayant perdu leur planète ont fini par retrouver leur Prince sur la Terre et s'y sont installés. La cohabitation avec les Terriens ne va pas sans complication et chacun doit choisir son camp. Ceux qui sont convaincus que les deux races peuvent cohabiter ont signé le pacte, les autres sont entrés en rébellion. Prêts à tout.
1. Chapter 1

**NEMESIS**

* * *

_Do you know what "nemesis" means ? A righteous inflictions of retribution manifested by an appropriate agent, personified, in this case, by an horrible cunt : me._

(Tu connais le sens du mot « Nemesis » ? L'infliction légitime d'un châtiment par l'intermédiaire d'un agent approprié, personnifié en l'occurrence par un horrible salaud, moi.)

Snatch – Guy Ritchie

Et plus classiquement, Némésis est la déesse grecque de la vengeance et de la juste colère des Dieux.

En langage courant, une némésis est la poursuite implacable d'une vengeance qui apparaît, pour celui qui la poursuit, comme une justice immuable.

* * *

Après cette minute culturelle, l'intro traditionnelle consiste à préciser que rien ou presque ne m'appartient.

Attention c'est M parce que un peu de lemon et de la violence. Notez que Gohan et Videl seront le fil conducteur mais que vous croiserez à peu près tout le monde.

Merci à ceux qui, sur mes précédentes fics, m'ont encouragée à continuer à mettre en ligne ma production anarchique.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La nuit sans lune enveloppait les deux silhouettes généreusement. Ils volaient vite et s'efforçaient de rester à basse altitude, zigzaguant abruptement dans le but de dérouter leur poursuivant. Mais son aura persistait, proche d'eux, de plus en plus proche.

- On se pose ! grinça finalement Videl.

Le petit garçon, qui avait tendance à la distancer, se retourna avec étonnement. Il la suivit pourtant tandis qu'elle atterrissait entre les arbres. Quand il la rejoignit, il la trouva essoufflée et transpirante, tenant toujours précautionneusement le paquet entre ses bras.

- On ne le sèmera pas, haleta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, on a toutes nos chances! protesta Goten.

Videl secoua la tête négativement, l'air préoccupé.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Ecoute-moi, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que moi et toi, il ne te repèrera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Repartons maintenant, on perd du temps ! s'écria Goten avec impatience.

Videl écarta minutieusement les coins du linge qui emballait le ballot qu'elle transportait de plus en plus difficilement. Un visage de nourrisson, les yeux mi-clos et tranquilles, s'en dégagea.

- Au moins, elle ne pleure pas. C'est une chance, reprit-elle à mi-voix, prends la et ramène la comme on a dit. Je me charge de le semer.

- Comment tu vas faire ? Il va t'attraper ! Tu ne voles même pas assez vite ! Il ne faut pas se séparer, c'est la règle et c'est toi-même qui m'en a rabattu les oreilles, objecta encore Goten. Je le battrai s'il le faut!

Videl sourit faiblement et lui tendit le bébé avec détermination.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire. Fais ce que je te dis et tu me trouveras au petit déj demain.

- Je te dis que je peux le combattre ! insista Goten en saisissant le bébé avec embarras.

- Un jour sûrement, Goten. Pas aujourd'hui. Dépêche-toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit son envol dans une direction totalement différente de celle qu'ils suivaient jusqu'alors. Goten l'appela avec fureur mais elle était déjà loin. Le nourrisson commença à râler, privé de la chaleur et du confort des bras de Videl. Goten ajusta sa prise pour mieux l'envelopper, jurant entre ses dents. Il réalisait qu'ayant maintenant la responsabilité du bébé, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de se conformer aux ordres qu'il venait de recevoir.

Videl réunit ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'endroit où elle avait abandonné Goten. L'expédition avait été longue et fatigante. C-18 lui avait pourtant interdit de s'y aventurer. Videl devait admettre qu'elle avait pris un maximum de risques, y compris celui d'emmener Goten, mais elle avait réussi. Malgré la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir bravé la réprobation des autres et d'être allée au bout de son idée.

Il se rapprochait. Elle était à court de force et à court d'idée. L'environnement lui était à peu près favorable. Nuit noire et forêt. Mais il ne se servait pas que de ses yeux. Finalement, à bout de souffle, elle prit le parti de se poser sur la branche d'un chêne touffu, adossé au tronc épais, et de tenter de baisser son ki au maximum. Si elle n'avait pas perdu son bracelet, elle aurait eu toutes ses chances. Il n'aurait plus eu aucun moyen de détecter sa force. Elle guetta les feuillages qui formaient un dôme autour d'elle en calmant sa respiration sifflante.

Subitement, le _ki_ de son poursuivant disparut. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer mais elle ne le trouvait plus nulle part. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à faire battre son cœur à toute allure. La brise nocturne agitait les branchages et ne lui laissait aucun espoir d'entendre quoi que ce soit. La fraîcheur la fit juste frissonner. Elle restait totalement immobile et silencieuse et se prit à espérer, sans trop y croire, qu'il s'était éloigné.

Elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que l'arbre sur lequel elle avait trouvé refuge commençait à pencher dangereusement. A la dernière minute seulement, elle se sentit partir en avant et le craquement terrible du tronc implacablement déraciné retentit lentement. Elle ne put réprimer un cri en perdant l'équilibre et tenta de s'élever dans les airs pour éviter d'être entraînée par la chute de l'arbre.

Les branches et les feuilles l'empêchèrent de se dégager totalement et son corps fut propulsé vers le sol. Elle put amortir à peu près le choc et atterrit sur le ventre sans trop de dommages. Elle entreprit aussitôt de se relever. En un clin d'œil, elle évalua qu'elle n'avait subi aucune fracture et elle tenta de se repérer dans l'espace pour s'enfuir. Quand elle se mit à courir, elle entendit sa voix.

- Ca sert à rien de courir ! Reste-là ! grondait-il avec colère.

Elle ignora la menace et continua sa course. En une minute une main saisit sa tête et la précipita au sol. Il plaqua son visage dans la terre. Elle peinait à respirer et sentait sa fureur. La peur s'empara enfin d'elle tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle pourrait mourir étouffée s'il maintenait sa pression trop longtemps. C-18 lui répétait sans cesse que son inconscience causerait sa perte. Elle comprenait bien la sentence à cet instant.

Il relâcha son emprise et lui permit de relever la tête. Elle cracha de la terre et inspira avec force.

- Où est le bébé ? grogna-t-il.

- Quel bébé ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Les doigts se resserrèrent autour de son crâne et elle fut viscéralement convaincue qu'il allait maintenant le lui faire exploser.

- Arrête ! Je n'ai pas de bébé! hurla-t-elle

Il sembla se calmer. Il la libéra et la saisit par le cou pour la remettre sur pied et lui faire face. Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance. Elle avait bien reconnu son aura quand il s'était mis à les poursuivre, elle avait déjà eu affaire à lui par le passé. C-18 lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué l'importance de connaître ses ennemis. Lui était le fils aîné de Son Gokû, par conséquent, particulièrement redoutable. Elle avait bien fait de se séparer de Goten.

- Ce soir, tu as fait la pire connerie de toute ta pitoyable existence, annonça-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux exaltés par la colère.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle sentit son niveau d'énergie augmenter brutalement et le transformer.

- Où est la petite ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! gémit-elle. Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas de bébé !

Il scruta les environs d'un air préoccupé sans la lâcher.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne survivra pas si tu l'as cachée dans les bois. Dis-moi où elle est !

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Videl piteusement.

Il inspira profondément et lui asséna un coup qui l'assomma aussitôt.

A son réveil, chacun de ses muscles protestait avec vigueur, formant une chorale de douleur, et tout particulièrement son cou enflé. Elle s'assit avec des précautions infinies. Un de ses poignets était enserré dans une menotte reliée par une chaine à un mur. Elle tira instinctivement dessus pour jauger la longueur de liberté qu'on lui avait accordée. Détaillant d'un regard circulaire la pièce où elle se trouvait maintenant, elle aperçut Gohan à quelques pas d'elle, debout, la dominant de toute sa hauteur massive, les bras croisés et le regard réprobateur.

Elle cilla, s'attendant à ce qu'il la frappe à nouveau mais il restait immobile. A côté de lui, sur une chaise se tenait une femme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Bulma Brief. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée en personne mais avait eu de multiples occasions de la voir en photos. Le ventre de Videl se noua et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis…, commença Bulma avec une certaine douceur.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, coupa la captive avec agressivité.

- Où est mon bébé ? demanda Bulma sur le même ton.

- J'en sais rien. C'est vous qui régnez sur cette planète. Pas moi.

Bulma soupira. Videl voyait clairement qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses joues creusées, ses yeux cernés, ce que Videl et Goten avaient fait, ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? reprit Bulma. Ce n'est qu'un bébé.

- Elle ne serait qu'un bébé si son père et vous n'aviez pas fait tout ce que vous avez fait, cracha Videl.

Gohan eut un mouvement de colère mais Bulma posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Videl se mordit les lèvres et maudit son impulsivité. Elle parlait trop.

- Calme-toi, Gohan souffla Bulma.

Videl sentait la rage pure du saïyen. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se reculer encore un peu jusqu'à s'adosser complètement au mur.

- Pourquoi prenez-vous nos enfants ? interrogea Bulma.

Videl baissa les yeux et décida de cesser de regarder la mère éplorée qui avait manifestement opté pour la carte de l'apitoiement.

- Elle a tout juste un mois. Elle a besoin de sa mère, tu crois pas ? tenta encore Bulma, toi-même un jour…

- Je ne sais pas ! hurla Videl. Je ne sais pas où est votre gamine ! Je ne sais rien !

- Bien, répondit Bulma soudain très froide, peut-être son père trouvera-t-il un meilleur moyen de te faire parler.

Videl déglutit et releva la tête. Bulma se levait déjà en échangeant un coup d'œil entendu avec Gohan.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

- Elle est ici ? demanda Chichi, osant à peine formuler la question.

Gokû hocha la tête en serrant la main de sa femme.

- Gohan l'a ramenée.

Gokû pressa un bouton sur la console et la vidéo rembobina pour la centième fois. Il la remit en marche sous les yeux humides de Chichi. L'image était mauvaise. Une portion de couloir vide s'afficha un instant. Puis une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut. Il fallait bien regarder pour déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme brune dont on ne voyait jamais le visage. Elle s'immobilisa et scruta les environs avant de faire un signe quasiment imperceptible. Un petit garçon apparut à sa suite et la rejoignit. Elle l'immobilisa en plaquant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tandis qu'elle semblait consulter ce qui ressemblait à une montre, l'enfant leva sa tête vers la caméra. Cela durait une fraction de seconde, le temps que ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu et qu'il pointe son doigt vers l'objectif. Après ça l'image se brouillait définitivement.

- C'est lui, murmura Chichi.

- C'est bien lui, confirma Gokû avec un large sourire.

- Il te ressemble tellement…, nota Chichi d'une voix cassée.

Ses larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues. Gokû la prit par les épaules.

- On va le retrouver, lui dit-il avec assurance.

- Ramène le moi, je t'en supplie, bredouilla-t-elle. Cette fille sait où il est.

Gokû fronça les sourcils. Certainement cette fille savait des choses. Elle n'était pas moins que Videl Satan, la fille du chef de la rébellion. Mais elle était aussi celle qui venait d'enlever le bébé de Bulma et, si Végéta s'en mêlait, elle serait en charpie avant d'avoir pu donner une information valable.

Il abandonna sa femme, en contemplation devant l'image arrêtée du visage de son fils. Gokû sentait aussi la colère de Gohan et il évaluait qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Gohan connaissait Videl pour avoir eu l'occasion de déjouer ses misérables tentatives de sabotages. Elle était humaine mais elle était maline et retorse et elle avait barbé son fils parfois. L'enlèvement de Bra avait amené Gohan au paroxysme de sa hargne contre elle.

Sans grande surprise, il trouva Bulma dans la nursery vide. Pelotonnée dans le fauteuil à bascule, encore en chemise de nuit, elle se berçait très lentement.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, ça ne sert à rien qu'à te donner des mauvaises idées commenta Gokû en prenant place à califourchon sur une chaise d'enfant devant elle.

- Végéta arrive. Il sera là dans une heure, répondit-elle distraitement, comme pour indiquer que ses idées à elle n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance.

- Justement, il faudrait peut-être éviter…

- Quoi ? coupa Bulma, subitement en colère, cette gamine a enlevé notre _bébé_. Végéta lui fera dire où elle est. Comment il s'y prendra, j'en ai plus rien à faire.

- Ne parle pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que ça fait de se faire enlever un enfant.

- La différence, Gokû, c'est que toi, tu n'as jamais eu le kidnappeur sous la main, rétorqua Bulma avec humeur. On a cherché Goten pendant plus d'un an.

Gokû soupira et se gratta la tête avec embarras. C'était pour lui des souvenirs terribles que la disparition de son fils. Chichi était devenue quasiment hystérique, avant de sombrer dans une mélancolie continuelle qui la coupait du monde.

Il avait tout fait pour retrouver son gamin ils avaient mobilisé des troupes entières et même Végéta l'avait aidé, sans succès. Gokû s'était senti si coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Il était absent quand le bébé avait été enlevé, parti s'entraîner avec Végéta à la Cité Saïajinn. Chichi n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler sans ménagement qu'il avait été incapable de protéger sa famille. Avec le temps, elle lui en voulait moins mais les reproches n'étaient jamais enterrés très profondément dans sa mémoire.

Gohan n'avait que 9 ans à l'époque mais le drame l'avait percuté tout autant. Il était devenu dur et solitaire. Amputée de Goten, sa famille s'était franchement fissurée. S'il avait eu le kidnappeur sous la main à cette époque-là, peut-être aurait-il réagi comme Bulma.

- On a récupéré une vidéosurveillance, annonça Gokû.

Bulma le regarda subitement avec espoir, comme si cet élément pouvait ramener Bra en une seconde.

- Elle n'a pas agi seule, poursuivit Gokû.

- On connaît le complice ? On peut le trouver ? demanda Bulma avec empressement.

- On connaît le complice et on aimerait le trouver. C'est Goten.

La bouche de Bulma resta ouverte un moment sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

- Goten ?... Vous êtes sûrs ?... Mais… Il doit avoir 8 ans maintenant…Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ?

- C'est lui, confirma simplement Gokû sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion.

Bulma n'insista pas. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en réfléchissant.

- Il est toujours vivant alors. Et elle sait aussi où il est.

- Je pense qu'ils ne feront pas de mal à Bra, non plus…

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Elle a un mois, Gokû ! Tout peut arriver.

Gokû prit sa main pour la calmer.

- Si on laisse faire Végéta, il tuera Videl. Tu l'as vue et Gohan la connaît. Et tu connais Végéta. On veut tous les deux récupérer nos enfants et mettre fin aux agissements de la rébellion. Il y a une autre méthode.

Bulma hocha doucement la tête. Gokû laissa sa peine à vif s'apaiser et ses neurones s'activer efficacement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

- Ils ont nos enfants et nous, nous avons Videl Satan, l'enfant de la rébellion. On devrait pouvoir faire affaire, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Bulma.

Gokû lui renvoya son sourire.

- A toi d'expliquer ça à Végéta.

Il eut la satisfaction de percevoir un certain soulagement dans l'esprit de Bulma quand ils se séparèrent. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle savait intérieurement qu'une torture saïyenne sur une si faible jeune fille avait peu de chance de donner des résultats utiles. Surtout s'agissant de Videl Satan, déjà connue pour sa fidélité infaillible à la cause de la rebellion.

Gokû rejoignit Gohan devant la salle où Videl avait été enfermée. Trunks était déjà avec lui.

- Laisse-moi entrer ! Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau, moi ! criait l'enfant en gesticulant d'un air menaçant devant son aîné.

- Tu n'entreras pas Trunks, répéta Gohan calmement.

- Il paraît que c'est Videl Satan ? On va en finir avec cette vermine ! On y va tous les deux ! Toi aussi t'as des comptes avec elle, non ?

- N'insiste pas Trunks ! tonna Gokû d'une voix autoritaire qu'il prenait rarement.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils avec une mine rageuse qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à son père.

- Quand mon père sera là…maugréa-t-il.

- Justement. On verra quand ton père sera là, coupa Gokû. En attendant, va plutôt voir ta mère.

Trunks releva le menton en signe de dédain et abandonna les deux hommes devant la porte de la cellule. Gokû l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait en marmonnant, la démarche boudeuse. Il était le prototype à son échelle de ce que serait la réaction de son père dès qu'il serait rentré. Gokû doutait en réalité que Bulma puisse raisonner Végéta. Il avait cependant besoin de gagner du temps.

Il leva les yeux vers son fils. Gohan affichait cet air impassible qu'il s'était construit avec les années. Un parfait petit soldat. Obéissant, volontaire, désireux de bien faire mais bouillonnant intérieurement. C'est tout ce qu'il était devenu depuis que son petit frère avait laissé un vide dans l'âme de sa mère.

- Comment ça se présente ? demanda Gokû

- Elle ne parlera pas facilement. C'est pas très étonnant.

- En tout cas, t'as fait du bon boulot en la rattrapant je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle s'y est prise mais personne n'a rien vu.

Gohan hocha simplement la tête. Goten aussi avait été enlevé en pleine nuit tandis que tout le monde dormait. Depuis ce jour-là, il semblait que Gohan ne laisse plus jamais le sommeil avoir tout à fait prise sur lui.

Gokû jeta un œil par le hublot de la porte. Il détailla la jeune fille qu'il voyait pour la première fois en chair et en os. Elle avait une apparence des plus anodines. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, comme sur la vidéo, et une longue tresse brune tombait dans son dos. Assise sur le sol, les genoux ramenés sous son menton, elle ressemblait bien plus à une adolescente un peu rebelle, qu'à une guerrière. Même son regard un peu perdu aurait trompé n'importe qui. Et il sentait sa peur.

Elle n'avait rien de redoutable au premier abord. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Végéta la broierait en une seconde. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle leur livrerait des informations fiables. Gokû refusait de laisser s'envoler sa chance de retrouver Goten.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils. Il ressentait encore sa colère intérieure qui peinait à se calmer. L'enlèvement de Bra l'avait impitoyablement ramené aux horribles heures qu'il avait vécues, enfant, lors du rapt de son petit frère. Cette fille incarnait le malheur de toute sa famille. Pourtant, aucun de ces sentiments ne transparaissaient sur le visage de Gohan, stoïque sentinelle qui attendait la suite des évènements. Gokû eut le cœur serré. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son fils dans un geste de réconfort.

- Gohan, il faut que je te dise. Cette fille n'a pas agi seule.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Son complice a du filer avec la petite.

- Gohan…

Gohan regarda son père attentivement, pressentant qu'il venait lui annoncer quelque chose de plus grave que l'existence d'un complice.

- Elle était avec Goten, lâcha Gokû.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- On a quelques secondes de vidéosurveillance…

L'expression imperturbable de Gohan se fissura. Il tremblait légèrement mais pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était à la fois ému et stupéfait.

- Gohan, cette fille est notre unique moyen de revoir Goten. Prends la et planque la où tu veux. Végéta ne doit pas la trouver. Pas tout de suite. C'est compris ?

Gohan eut l'air un peu hébété par la requête de son père.

- C'est compris, Gohan ?

- Compris, confirma Gohan en se tournant vers le hublot pour scruter Videl à son tour, comme s'il avait manqué un détail important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

C-18 secoua énergiquement la minuscule bouteille coiffée d'une tétine en plastique. Elle la fourra entre les lèvres du nourrisson avec rapidité et précision. Le bébé comprit instinctivement le but de la manœuvre et se mit à téter goulûment. Tous la regardaient faire, le souffle court, comme si elle désamorçait une bombe, et, quand le silence retomba enfin dans la pièce, un mouvement de soulagement s'empara de l'assistance.

Elle leva ses yeux glacials sur Goten qui se raidit un peu.

- Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! gronda-t-elle sans élever la voix. J'avais interdit à Videl d'y aller et tu le savais !

- C'est-à-dire… On a réussi quand même… bredouilla Goten.

- Vraiment ? et où est Videl, dis-moi ?

Le garçon baissa la tête piteusement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour le petit déjeuner. Il savait bien qu'elle avait peu de chance d'être au rendez-vous. Ils sentait autour de lui les regards réprobateurs d'Hercule, de Krilin et de C-17 peser sur lui.

- Ma Videl, sanglota Hercule tout haut, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

C-18 le fixa un instant avec agacement. Pleurer bruyamment la disparition de Videl n'aiderait certainement pas à trouver une solution. Les réactions d'Hercule étaient toujours exagérées et improductives. La seule fonction qu'il occupait au sein de la rébellion était d'assurer la façade, puisque, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à C-18, les terriens avaient une foi inébranlable en lui. C'est lui qui transmettait les ordres et exposait les plans d'attaque qu'il comprenait rarement tout à fait. Officiellement, il était leur chef.

- Goten ne pensait pas à mal, Videl avait cette idée en tête et c'est elle qui l'a entraîné, intervint Krilin dans l'espoir de détourner la colère de sa femme du garçon.

La remarque était juste. C-18 n'ignorait pas l'ascendant de Videl sur Goten. Avec l'âge d'ailleurs, elle prenait de plus en plus d'ascendant sur tout son entourage et ça devenait dangereux parfois. Tout comme son père, elle disposait d'un charisme naturel et d'une popularité incontestable. Ca avait des avantages mais ça avait aussi des inconvénients. Elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle était totalement exaltée et tellement téméraire. Elle n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques et à en faire prendre aux autres ça devenait parfois un problème.

En l'occurrence, le problème tenait dans ses bras, un petit corps d'une légèreté incroyable qui aspirait goulûment un biberon improvisé en pleine nuit dans une planque d'armes. C-18 soupira.

- Je vais aller chercher Videl, proposa alors son frère.

C-18 leva la tête.

- T'es sûr ? marmonna-t-elle avec préoccupation.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas la retrouver et la ramener, toi, hein ? s'exclama Hercule avec espoir.

Le cyborg lui jeta un œil en coin sans répondre. Il était le plus capable à cette mission, pourvu que Végéta ne la trouve pas avant lui.

- Et que faisons-nous du bébé ? demanda Krilin.

C-18 baissa les yeux sur le visage de l'enfant dont l'avidité faiblissait à mesure qu'elle se rassasiait. Un duvet de cheveux bleus couvrait à peine le haut de son crâne à peine formé et ses yeux sombres se fermaient déjà à moitié.

- Goten, va te coucher on reparlera de tout ça demain, dit-elle.

- Je veux aller chercher Videl avec C-17 ! affirma le garçon avec défi.

- Goten! Tu en as assez fait ! C'est hors de question ! s'écria Krilin. Va dormir maintenant !

Goten fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, vaincu par la ligue adulte. Il obéit et sortit sans un mot.

- Et le bébé ? demanda C-17.

C-18 avait envie de lui dire de le ramener. Il lisait en elle et c'était pour ça qu'il posait la question.

- Elle va nous poser des problèmes si on la garde… releva C-18.

- Mais elle peut être une monnaie d'échange pour récupérer Videl, objecta Hercule.

- C'est vrai…Mais c'est le bébé de Végéta, cette fois-ci. Il n'aura aucun scrupule pour la récupérer, souligna Krilin.

- Et on a déjà Goten. Prendre Goten nous a déjà tellement compliqué la vie, ajouta C-18.

- Mais Videl ? Si vous rendez le bébé, ils la tueront à coup sûr ! cria Hercule.

- On va garder le bébé pour l'instant, annonça C-17. Je vais retrouver Videl et après, on avisera.

Sans attendre l'assentiment des autres, il ajusta un sac à dos sur ses épaules et quitta la pièce. Hercule fixa la porte d'un air hébété pendant un instant.

- Il a raison. Allons dormir en attendant. La nuit n'est pas finie, commenta-t-il finalement avec dépit.

Quand Krilin et C-18 furent seuls, elle retira la tétine des lèvres du nourrisson somnolent. Instinctivement, elle la releva doucement à la verticale pour permettre au lait de descendre correctement dans son œsophage.

- C'est vrai, soupira Krilin, il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour l'instant. Je ne comprends pas que Videl soit allée voler cette petite, seule avec Goten.

C-18 hocha la tête avant de suivre son mari vers leur chambre. Elle se rappelait qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas eu de scrupule à voler le bébé de Son Gokû, quelques années auparavant.

C'était une époque où elle n'aurait même pas imaginé devenir mère elle-même un jour. Elle n'avait alors pensé qu'à une chose, une phrase que Piccolo avait dite et qui était resté gravée dans son esprit, tournicotant à l'infini, « seul un saïyen, mieux un demi-saïyen, peut tenir tête à un autre saïyen ». Il avait laissé entendre que le potentiel des demi-saïyens pouvait se révéler redoutable. Il avait entraîné Gohan et il savait de quoi il parlait. Encore, Gohan avait-il eu une éducation ouatée auprès de sa mère.

En ce temps, son frère et elle venaient d'être lamentablement battus par Végéta, Gokû et les soldats saïyens. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils y laissent leurs vies. Ils ne restaient alors, pour faire face à la colonisation, qu'une poignée d'humains et eux. C'était ridicule. Il leur fallait des soldats plus consistants.

Et Goten était né. Elle avait tout de suite eu l'idée de s'approprier l'enfant pour se débarrasser des saïyens, c'était un investissement à long terme mais le seul susceptible de fructifier. C-17 n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation quand elle le lui avait proposé. Cela s'avéra un plan d'autant plus judicieux qu'ils s'aperçurent plus tard que la plupart des saïyens se révélaient incapables de se reproduire avec des terriens. A sa connaissance, bizarrement, seuls Gokû et Végéta y étaient parvenus. Certainement, cela devait avoir un lien avec l'énergie vitale.

Elle se souvenait encore très précisément comment elle avait neutralisé Chichi, sans effort, alors qu'elle se recouchait après avoir nourri son fils dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas eu un cri, juste une pression sur la carotide, à un endroit savamment calculé. Gokû était absent. L'autre fils dormait à poings fermés. Le bébé repu n'avait même pas protesté.

La famille de Gokû ne vivait pas encore dans la Cité Saïyajinn à cette époque. Ca avait été rapide, simple et propre. Krilin avait un peu protesté quand elle était revenue avec le nourrisson mais tout le monde l'avait très vite adopté.

C'était un enfant vif mais agréable qui s'était montré à la hauteur des espérances qu'on avait misées sur lui. Un véritable saïyen, bagarreur, téméraire, fort. Krilin avait commencé à l'entraîner, puis il avait réussi à convaincre Piccolo de prendre le relai. C-18 soupçonnait qu'il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Gokû avait cherché son fils longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui, il fallait être prudent et Goten n'allait que très rarement dans les villes. Il ressemblait trop à son père. Plusieurs groupes de rebelles avaient été découverts et arrêtés dans la première année où ils l'avaient récupéré. Sans compter ceux qui étaient morts.

C'était un prix que C-18 ne voulait plus payer. Avec le temps, avec l'arrivée de sa fille, elle versait dans l'empathie, comme disait son frère. Goten était très prometteur, Bra ne leur serait pas forcément indispensable. Evidemment, Videl, qui ne voulait jamais s'en remettre au hasard, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille quand elle avait appris la naissance de la fille de Végéta.

Enlever un bébé, ce n'est pas rien, avait dit C-18. Videl avait seulement entendu, enlever un bébé, ce n'est pas facile. Et aucun obstacle ne faisait jamais reculer Videl Satan. En réalité, C-18 pensait qu'au-delà des risques, il y avait l'idée d'une mère qui chercherait et attendrait toute sa vie. Elle versait dans l'empathie.

Elle sourit intérieurement en s'allongeant à côté de la petite endormie entre Krilin et elle, les poings serrés de chaque côté de la tête, comme si elle était déjà prête à faire la révolution. Mais quand la lumière fut éteinte, elle pensa à Videl. Videl était morte. Si celui qui les avait poursuivis était Son Gohan ou Son Gokû, ce qui semblait être le cas, sans son bracelet brouilleur de _ki_, elle était à coup sûr aux mains des saïyens. Végéta la tuerait. Qu'elle parle ou pas, elle était morte.

La mine de C-18 se renfrogna dans la pénombre. Elle tourna la tête vers Krilin. Il la regardait avec un air préoccupé et elle sut qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'Hercule pour garder espoir. _Chienne de Vie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Gokû fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit étouffé d'une explosion et des éclats de voix. Il reconnut aussitôt l'aura de Végéta. Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. A cet instant, le Mont Paozu lui manqua terriblement. Cela faisait un peu plus de huit ans qu'il vivait dans la cité Saïyajinn. C'était inévitable, c'était le pacte. Bulma elle-même avait renoncé à la Capsule et plusieurs de leurs amis vivaient aussi ici, au milieu des saïyens.

Il s'était fait à cette vie de promiscuité, à cette absence de nature et de grand air. Il partait de temps à autres en expédition pour renouer avec ses vieilles habitudes mais sa vie n'était plus la même. Malgré les salles d'entraînements à la pointe de la technologie et les opportunités scolaires pour Gohan, son insouciance lui manquait parfois.

Il se redressa et dégagea doucement son bras coincée sous la taille de Chichi. Elle se contenta de se retourner en grognant et se rendormit aussitôt. Il se leva. Il s'était couché tout habillé, certain de ne pas finir sa nuit.

Il sortit et se laissa guider par les cris de Végéta et de Bulma.

- Où est-elle ? glapissait le Prince qui avait déjà explosé la porte de la cellule où Videl était retenue quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas ! répliqua Bulma, mon dieu, calme-toi ! Elle ne doit pas être loin !

- Tu vois ce que les humains font ? Ils enlèvent les _bébés_ ! Et c'est nous les vicelards ? hurlait Végéta.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de discuter de ça ? s'écriait Bulma, t'as pas plutôt _un_ putain d'officier capable de te dire où sont tes prisonniers ?

- Gohan l'a emmenée en lieu sûr, intervint Gokû calmement en s'étirant.

Végéta se tourna vers lui avec humeur.

- Où ça ? grogna-t-il

- Quelque part où tu ne lui feras pas de mal, répondit Gokû, toujours aussi tranquille.

Végéta se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au mur, fissurant l'enduit sous lui.

- Kakarott, dis-moi où est cette gamine, sinon je te jure…

- C'est Videl Satan, annonça Gokû, sans se décontenancer.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi, ça, Videl Satan ?

- C'est la fille d'Hercule Satan qui mène la rébellion qui t'emmerde depuis dix ans.

- Et alors ? Dis-moi où elle est !

- Et alors, je compte bien faire un échange. Il ne refusera pas.

- Tu déconnes. Kakarott, t'as dix secondes pour me dire où elle est.

- Non.

Végéta envoya un poing rageur mais Gokû le stoppa net. Il dut esquiver encore une série de coups ravageurs avant que Végéta ne se calme un peu.

Quand il s'immobilisa, à bout de souffle, Bulma posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Arrête Végéta, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, tout ça ne sert à rien. Ca ne la fera pas revenir.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il avec un air presque enfantin.

- Gokû a eu une bonne idée, souffla t-elle. Mais il faut que tu saches que Goten est avec eux.

Végéta fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers Gokû. Il confirma d'un hochement de tête, haletant encore un peu.

- On va faire cet échange, annonça Bulma.

- Goten et Bra contre Videl Satan, précisa Gokû.

- Vous y croyez ? souffla Végéta avec dédain, vous faites confiance à cette vermine ?

- A nous d'être les plus malins. En tout cas, je ne lâcherai pas tant que j'aurai pas mon gamin, répliqua Gokû avec un air déterminé.

- Et après, je les exterminerai un par un, cracha Végéta.

A ces mots, Gokû afficha une mine préoccupée.

- Alors, où est-elle ? marmonna Végéta qui s'était relevé.

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? rétorqua Gokû, impassible.

Végéta serra les poings et un instant, Gokû crut qu'il allait le frapper à nouveau mais Bulma passa sa main doucement sur la jointure de ses doigts, comme pour en absorber la tension.

- Gokû sait ce qu'il fait. On sait tous que tu serais capable de la tuer.

Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement de rage impuissante et détourna le regard. Gokû planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bulma et échangea silencieusement avec elle. Ils étaient à cet instant plus complices qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, unis dans une quête qui surpassaient largement toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu mener ensemble auparavant.

- Je vais m'arranger pour entrer en contact avec eux dès que possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils auront le message, déclara Bulma.

Gokû hocha la tête et retourna se coucher, sachant qu'il avait peu de chance de se rendormir et passerait très certainement la nuit à l'affût du _ki _de Végéta.

Bulma aussi comptait le surveiller. Elle savait la souffrance que représentait son impuissance. Elle sentait ses nerfs tendus à l'extrême. Il avait réussi à s'allonger sur le lit et fixait le plafond d'un air mauvais, comme s'il était prêt à chaque seconde à le faire exploser.

Ce n'était pas tant l'inquiétude pour Bra qui le minait que l'affront qu'il venait de subir. L'enlèvement de _son _enfant, dans _son _Palais, dans _sa _cité. Encore ignorait-il à peu près que les instigateurs de tout ça n'étaient que deux enfants. Et les larmes de Bulma ajoutaient à cet affront, ces larmes qu'il détestait et qui n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'elle était sérieusement blessée.

Bulma savait qu'il y aurait des représailles. Chez les officiers et chez les rebelles. Mais tout ce dont elle parvenait à se préoccuper était de retrouver sa fille, un minuscule bébé à la merci d'un rien. _Elle ne serait qu'un bébé si son père et vous n'aviez pas fait tout ce que vous avez fait_, avait dit Videl Satan.

Bulma soupira. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle avait signé le pacte avec les saïyens et elle était tombée amoureuse de celui qui était à leur tête. N'avait-elle pas en réalité œuvré pour que les terriens survivent dans les meilleures conditions possibles ?

Ceux qui prendraient la suite de Végéta seraient métissés. Ils auraient autant d'intérêt pour le peuple saïyen que pour le peuple terrien. Et, avec le temps, Végéta lui-même n'avait-il pas adouci sa position ? Il était toujours autoritaire et effrayant mais, somme toute, la destruction et la mort qu'il avait eu l'habitude de semer, s'étaient taries. Plus ou moins.

Ce mouvement de rébellion stupide était composée de gens imbéciles qui n'avaient rien compris. Ils s'étaient même alliés avec les cyborgs dont les intentions n'avaient pas été plus louables que celles des saïyens. Comme Végéta l'avait souligné, leurs actes ne valaient en réalité pas mieux que ceux qu'il prétendait combattre.

Elle pensa à Bra et posa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine de Végéta, prise d'une immense fatigue. Elle entendait son cœur battre avec une régularité effrayante et sa respiration un peu saccadée.

- Il y aura des morts, marmonna-t-il.

- Je veux ma fille, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

- Nous aurons notre fille et Kakarott aura son garçon et je les balayerai tous, même si je dois raser toute la région où ils se planquent, je mobiliserai toute la Cité Saïyajinn, renchérit-il.

Ses paroles effrayaient un peu Bulma mais elle préféra ne pas le contredire ses larmes se remirent simplement à couler en imaginant que Bra était peut-être blessée ou en danger.

De manière incontrôlable les souvenirs submergèrent son esprit harassé. Elle avait été surprise d'être à nouveau enceinte. Elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait à nouveau. Les gênes saïyens peinaient à s'associer à ceux des terriens et elle s'était convaincue que la naissance de Trunks tenait du hasard providentiel.

Sa grossesse avait été une bénédiction, à mille lieues de ce qu'elle avait vécue la première fois. La conception de Trunks avait été tout à fait accidentelle, et sa mise au monde presque pénible, enferrant Bulma dans une situation subie, l'attachant à ce saïyen dont elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir envie qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Elle avait dû faire face seule pendant longtemps, elle qui ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de fuir ses responsabilités. Elle avait maudit Végéta mille fois en ce temps-là.

Evidemment, elle avait aimé son fils. Il s'était révélé au-delà de ses espérances et cela l'avait encouragée à faire front pour l'éduquer seul, si son père décidait de déserter. Elle avait été un peu surprise qu'il revienne vers elle.

Elle aurait pu couper court. Elle avait toute la légitimité pour le faire. Mais elle avait ouvert sa porte. Sa fierté avait mis ça sur le compte de l'intérêt de Trunks d'avoir un père à peu près présent. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que d'autres raisons plus inavouables l'avait poussée à le laisser revenir. Et ils avaient repris leur jeu de couple qui ne se dit pas. Sans qu'il ne l'admette jamais, Végéta avait progressivement pris sa place de compagnon et de père. Comme un accord tacite entre eux.

Il avait été obligé d'officialiser la situation quand ses soldats étaient reparus. Elle se souvenait aussi ce jour très précis où elle en avait trouvé plusieurs dans son jardin, en génuflexion solennel devant lui.

- Qui sont ces gens ? avait-elle demandé, les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle étrange, sa tasse de café et son journal encore à la main.

L'un d'eux s'était retourné vers elle et lui avait lancé un œil noir.

- Devons-nous faire taire cette terrienne, Altesse ? avait-il demandé abruptement à Végéta.

A cet instant précis, il n'avait plus eu le choix.

- Laissez-la. C'est ma femme, avait-il simplement répondu.

D'entendre ses mots dans sa bouche, elle en avait laissé tomber sa tasse, le souffle coupé. Elle avait compris plus tard qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre moyen pour garantir sa sécurité. Pour autant, elle avait été troublée qu'il mette publiquement un mot sur leur relation.

La naissance de Bra, aussi inattendue soit-elle, avait été, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un moment familial avec Végéta et Bulma avait aimé récupérer un peu de lui dans cette aventure. A la différence de la première fois, il n'avait pu faire autrement que d'assister à la grossesse. Même embarrassé, même mal à l'aise, il n'avait pu feindre qu'il n'était pas concerné. Quand il avait su que c'était une fille, Bulma avait un peu redouté qu'il ne soit déçu. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraître. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi prévisible qu'elle le croyait.

Après la naissance, il était resté en retrait, peu enclin à la patience et à l'abnégation qu'imposait l'accueil d'un nouveau-né. Elle avait deviné cependant que son égocentrisme imperturbable avait été ébranlé par cet être fragile aux attentions inhabituelles qu'il avaient pu témoigner tant à son fils qu'à sa femme. La naissance lui avait fait reconsidérer un certain nombre de choses.

Le lien entre lui et Bra n'existait pas encore vraiment mais, pourvu qu'on la leur rende, il ne tarderait pas à s'installer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

A son réveil, Videl remarqua immédiatement le froid qui régnait maintenant dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses mains avaient été liées derrière son dos et un vague vertige nauséeux lui rappela qu'elle avait été droguée. Gohan lui avait appliqué de force un chiffon sur le nez et elle s'était instantanément évanouie.

Elle était allongée sur le dos et la tête lui tournait un peu. Au-dessus d'elle, elle remarqua le plafond crasseux, sans rapport avec le local immaculé où elle avait rencontré Bulma Brief quelques heures auparavant. Quand sa vision redevint à peu près précise, elle se redressa en grimaçant. Une lueur matinale envahissait la pièce. Le soleil était vraisemblablement tout juste levé.

L'endroit semblait être un cabanon en bois poussiéreux. Elle n'était plus dans la Cité Saïyajinn. Ca lui parut une bonne nouvelle. La cabane était sommairement aménagée. Un lit, une table, deux chaises et un fauteuil dans le coin, elle repéra un buffet et un fourneau pour la cuisine.

Dans le fauteuil, Gohan dormait, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Ils semblaient seuls. La méfiance s'alluma instantanément dans son esprit. Le scénario ne collait pas. Pourquoi l'avoir emmenée loin de la Cité ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer Végéta ? Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé Goten et le bébé ?

Elle balaya ses questions pour faire face au plus urgent. Elle devait essayer de s'échapper. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible. Ses mains attachées dans son dos rendaient sa manœuvre périlleuse car elle menaçait constamment son équilibre. Elle ressentait encore les effets du narcotique et s'immobilisa un instant pour habituer son crâne à la position verticale.

Elle fit un pas, sans lâcher son geôlier des yeux. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment-là que sa vessie la rappelait vigoureusement à l'ordre. Elle se tortilla et essaya mentalement de se détourner de cette préoccupation.

Elle avança encore sur la pointe des pieds. Le parquet craqua un peu mais Gohan dormait paisiblement. Ses traits, d'habitude si sévères, étaient exceptionnellement détendus et sereins. Elle contourna le fauteuil avec précaution et rejoignit la porte. Elle fut obligée de se contorsionner pour actionner la poignée de ses mains liées dans le dos, sans voir ce qu'elle faisait. L'opération s'avéra vite laborieuse et elle s'impatienta un peu.

- C'est fermé, grogna une voix rauque depuis le fauteuil.

Elle sursauta.

- Il faut que je pisse ! siffla-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas eu de raisons plus malicieuses de sortir.

- Vraiment ? demanda Gohan en se penchant pour lui faire face.

Il avait repris son air contrarié et menaçant.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait formulé son besoin à haute voix, la vessie de Videl se fit plus pressante. Elle sautilla un peu.

- Vraiment. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de toilettes ici ?

- T'es vraiment perspicace, Videl Satan, soupira Gohan en se détournant d'elle pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'intéresser à son problème. Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

- Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-elle sourdement, irrité d'être obligée de lui demander quelque chose.

- Tu vas parler ? répliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla avec dédain.

- Bon alors, j'imagine que je vais mouiller mon pantalon. Vous êtes vraiment classe, vous les saïyens.

Il l'attrapa par le col brutalement et la tira vers lui avec colère. Déstabilisée par ses mains attachées, elle s'écroula à moitié sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec un cri.

- Ne parle pas de la classe des saïyens ! Je te rappelle que t'as enlevé un bébé cette nuit ! siffla-t-il.

Elle soutint son regard avec défi. Attendait-il qu'elle riposte et se mette à parler sans s'en rendre compte ? La manœuvre était grossière.

Il soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec agacement, et la repoussa sans la lâcher. Il se leva et déverrouilla la porte avec une clé attachée à sa ceinture. La fraîcheur humide du matin s'empara d'elle dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, rendant plus urgent son besoin de s'isoler. Il la traîna sans ménagement, la contraignant à courir presque, sur le point de tomber à tout instant.

La maisonnette était édifiée au milieu d'une clairière herbeuse cernée par une forêt touffue. Il l'immobilisa et se plaça derrière elle pour arracher ses liens d'un coup sec. Elle frotta ses poignets et se retourna vers lui.

- J'attends là. Tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, je te retrouverai, hein ?

Videl serra les dents sans répondre. La nature la pressait d'en finir avec les discussions en tout genre. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible sans que ça paraisse trop suspect. Elle voulait se faire une idée de la configuration des lieux. Visiblement, la forêt semblait assez vaste. Elle n'arrivait pas à se situer géographiquement. Quand elle se rhabilla, elle constata un bracelet brouilleur de _ki _à son poignet.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient donc derrière la tête ? Ce bracelet était un atout supplémentaire pour favoriser sa fuite, dans la mesure où il signifiait que Gohan ne pouvait pas la repérer facilement. En se concentrant un peu, elle constata cependant qu'il devait en porter un aussi parce qu'elle ne le percevait pas non plus. Elle pensa aussitôt que Gohan la cachait.

- J'arrive ! cria la voix de Gohan.

Videl eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle avait deux options. Tenter une fuite dès maintenant avec des chances de succès réduites par le peu d'avance qu'elle avait. Ou alors, revenir d'un air naturel et reprendre docilement sa place de captive, gagnant ainsi un peu de la confiance de son geôlier qui finirait par lui ménager une opportunité plus intéressante de lui fausser compagnie. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal dans l'immédiat et elle pourrait peut-être glaner des informations intéressantes, en tête à tête avec lui.

Elle reparut à l'instant où il s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois.

- Pas de panique ! Je suis là, annonça-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard méfiant et l'empoigna par le bras avec force.

- Pourquoi on a quitté la Cité Saïyajinn ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il la ramenait à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi t'as enlevé le bébé ?

Videl resta muette et s'assit simplement sur le lit, adossée au mur, les genoux ramenés sous le menton. Elle le dévisagea avec mutisme. Elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'il devait avoir son âge. Est-ce qu'il allait au lycée Saïyajinn ? Sûrement. De son côté, elle n'avait pas vu une salle de classe depuis plus de six ans et étudiait péniblement avec un précepteur que son père avait tenu à lui prendre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps.

- Tu connais Goten ? reprit brusquement Gohan, la sortant de ses méditations.

Elle sursauta à la mention du nom de Goten. Il perçut immédiatement sa surprise.

- On a une vidéosurveillance de votre petite expédition, précisa-t-il.

Videl se mordit les lèvres. Personne ne devait savoir pour Goten. C-18 et son père seraient furieux de son impair. Elle ramena ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, y enfouissant la plus grande partie de son visage. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore visibles, méfiants.

- Alors ? Tu le connais bien ? insista Gohan.

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est mon petit frère, tu sais. On pensait tous qu'il était mort.

- Je ne connais pas ton petit frère. Tu te fais des idées.

Elle guettait sa réaction mais il restait simplement assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle remarqua un voile de tristesse dans son regard. _Comédie. Comédie. _Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à faire face à son air nostalgique.

- Si tu te sens un jour de me parler de lui, ça restera entre nous, conclut-il simplement, tu as faim ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais la lueur qui illumina ses prunelles parlèrent pour elle. La fatigue aidant, Gohan sentait sa colère contre elle fondre progressivement. Elle était têtue mais prévisible finalement. Il la trouvait un peu limitée dans sa réflexion et en venait à se dire qu'elle était certainement ignorante de beaucoup de choses qui l'auraient menée dans une voie tout à fait différente de celle qu'elle avait choisie. Il admirait son aplomb cependant.

Elle mangea la nourriture qu'il disposa devant elle, sans un remerciement, toujours sur ses gardes. Il renonça à engager le moindre semblant de conversation avec elle et sortit ses livres de classe qu'il avait emportés en prévision de ce genre de longues journées ennuyeuses. Elle l'observa longuement sans un mot tandis qu'il travaillait sur la table.

- Tu peux au moins me passer un bouquin ou tu as prévu de me faire mourir d'ennui ? finit-elle par demander.

- Tu en veux un en saïyajinn ? demanda-t-il avec défi.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu lis le saïyajinn ?

- Evidemment, c'est très utile de connaître la langue de son ennemi, t'as jamais pensé à ça ?

Il sourit et lui tendit un des livres. Au moment où elle le prit, son esprit percuta qu'elle se dévoilait un peu trop. Sa mine se renfrogna. Gohan était trop gentil avec elle. Elle n'avait pas reçu une seule insulte, pas un seul coup et, même pour la transporter, il avait préféré la chloroformer. Il l'avait aussi nourrie correctement. Ce n'était pas des méthodes de saïyens. Il endormait sa méfiance, de toute évidence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Bulma alluma à nouveau une cigarette. Elle leva les yeux sur la saïyenne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était grande et trapue. Sa crinière brune était ramenée en tresse approximative dans son dos. Assise devant elle dans son fauteuil, Bulma paraissait lilliputienne. Elle aurait pu l'aplatir d'un seul coup de poing.

C'est sûrement à ça qu'elle devait penser en attendant que « la femme de son Prince » ne prenne la parole. Son expression trahissait tellement ses pensées que Bulma dut serrer un peu les dents, prise de son côté de l'envie d'en découdre à sa façon. Ses relations avec les saïyens étaient toujours restées tendues.

Avec les hommes, elle avait trouvé un mode de communication acceptable. Il lui témoignait un respect minimum et elle évitait autant que possible les occasions de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient sous son autorité.

Avec les femmes, c'était beaucoup plus délicat. Elle avait pris la place légitime d'une des leurs et elle n'était qu'une faible terrienne, dont la force n'égalait même pas celle de la dernière d'entre elles. Elle avait en plus le droit de donner des ordres aux plus gradés de leurs officiers, sans compter qu'elle imposait parfois sa volonté à Végéta.

Bulma comprenait ce qu'il y avait d'intolérable pour les saïyennes dans cette situation, qu'elle-même n'avait pas choisie. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemie. Elle n'avait jamais réussi. La race entière était empreinte du même entêtement buté et de la même fierté aveugle que Végéta.

Dans ces moment-là, où elle essuyait le regard dédaigneux des saïyens, elle pouvait avoir très envie de rejoindre la rébellion. Ces gens ne comprenaient que la force, la crainte et la brutalité.

Dans l'immédiat, angoissée par la disparition de sa fille, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur patiente.

- Un problème, capitaine ? marmonna Bulma en soutenant le regard de la Saïyenne.

- Je suis Commandant, Altesse, rectifia la Saïyenne en se raidissant un peu.

Bulma sourit, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Elle savait blesser aussi bien qu'un coup de poing.

- Vraiment ? Peu importe. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un problème.

- Je n'ai pas de problème, répliqua la saïyenne, les dents serrées, j'attends vos… instructions.

- Mes ordres, vous voulez dire ?

Le commandant s'agita imperceptiblement.

- Vos ordres. Je vous écoute, Altesse, confirma-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux.

Bulma recracha la fumée en prenant son temps.

- Je veux que vous diffusiez la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Videl Satan au-delà de la Cité Saïyajinn. La rébellion a des yeux ici, aucun doute là-dessus, mais je veux qu'ils prennent contact avec nous le plus vite possible. Précisez-bien que nous ne l'avons pas tuée et que le Prince rendra sa Justice la concernant d'ici trois jours.

- Devons-nous parler de l'enlèvement du bébé ?

Bulma eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Ce _bébé_ est aussi votre Princesse, souligna-t-elle sourdement, ça m'inquièterait que vous la considériez autrement... Ou la considérez-vous comme une bâtarde hybride ?

- Bien sûr que non, marmonna la saïyenne avec embarras, elle est la fille de notre Prince.

Mais son regard semblait dire le contraire, Bulma s'en alarma. Elle prenait conscience que sa fille n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves dans ce monde militaire. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, le peuple saïyen ne la pleurerait pas vraiment. Les faibles trépassent, les forts survivent. Et elle n'était qu'une fille qui avait déjà un frère aîné au potentiel suffisamment prometteur pour assurer la postérité. Ils ne la rechercheraient que par principe mais l'issue de l'opération leur importait assez peu dans le fond.

- Alors, ce n'est pas juste un bébé, c'est la princesse dorénavant, on est bien d'accord ? martela Bulma avec colère.

Elle n'était pas spécialement férue de titre et avait renoncé sans regret à être considéré comme la Princesse des Saïyens, puisque les soldats rechignaient à lui accorder ce titre. Mais s'agissant de sa fille, il lui apparut fondamentale de clarifier les choses dans leurs esprits. _Ce n'est qu'un bébé, je crois qu'elle ne voit même pas encore correctement. _

- Personne ne doit savoir, en dehors du Palais, qu'elle a disparu. J'y tiens et le Prince encore plus que moi, finit par dire Bulma qui sentait qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

Le commandant hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et se retira.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Bulma appuya son visage dans ses mains. La vie avec les saïyens étaient si rude. Elle avait la nostalgie de son existence tranquille à la Capsule. Ici, il fallait toujours être digne, mesurer ses paroles, ménager les codes étranges de la culture saïyajinn. Elle devait toujours rester dans l'ombre de Végéta pour s'assurer de sa sécurité sauf dans l'intimité, elle ne pouvait plus paraître à stricte égalité avec lui, faute d'écorner son aura dans l'esprit de ses officiers.

Peut-être que la rébellion avait raison de revendiquer la souveraineté des terriens sur la planète.

Gokû interrompit ses pensées.

- Bulma, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec préoccupation.

Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Il aurait bien demandé à Chichi de lui tenir compagnie mais il savait que sa femme ne supporterait pas de revivre la disparition de Goten par procuration.

- J'ai contacté Yamcha. Il arrive, précisa Gokû.

- C'est rien, je repensais à l'époque où je vivais à la Capsule. J'ai tellement envie de remonter le temps parfois.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Ô combien il comprenait.

- Tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Je peux tenir tête à Végéta mais pas à une armée de saïyens endurcis, soupira-t-il, pas de nouvelle de la rébellion ?

- Pas encore. Videl est toujours sous contrôle ?

- Toujours, répondit évasivement Gokû.

- J'aimerais… Je veux la voir, lâcha nerveusement Bulma.

Gokû la fixa avec embarras. Il avait redouté cette requête. Il ressentait son angoisse et sa souffrance, et il admirait le courage avec lequel elle faisait front, mais lui révéler la cachette de Videl était risqué. Elle pouvait, par dépit ou désespoir, révéler l'endroit à Végéta. Gohan ne l'arrêterait pas s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

- Je ne peux pas te dire où elle est, répondit-il en évitant son regard.

- Gokû, souffla-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui, je ne dirai rien, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Il sentait sa détermination vaciller sous son ton implorant. Ca la soulagerait certainement de pouvoir aller rendre visite à Videl et de discuter avec elle. Peut-être même, parviendrait-elle à obtenir des informations de sa part, après tout ? Elle paraissait si malheureuse, seule ici à attendre des nouvelles de la rébellion, sous le poids de chaque minute qui passait sans savoir où était sa fille. Et Végéta était si enragé qu'il ne pouvait lui être d'aucun soutien. C'était plutôt elle qui s'évertuait à le calmer. Pour l'instant, il s'était enfermé dans une salle d'entraînement qu'il avait l'air décidé à faire exploser.

Le voyant encore hésitant, elle lui prit les mains.

- Gokû, reprit-elle d'une voix claire, je sais où est l'intérêt de Bra. Je sais ce que fera Végéta si par malheur il apprend où se trouve Videl Satan. Me crois-tu si faible ?

Il soupira. A cet instant, il ressentit une explosion d'énergie intense et un fracas phénoménal résonna jusqu'à eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et ils entendirent des pas de course retentir dans le couloir. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée pour connaître les raisons de cette panique, Végéta entra en repoussant abruptement les battants de la porte.

- Alors ? Des nouvelles de la vermine ? demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

A l'état lamentable de sa tenue, Gokû et Bulma comprirent qu'il avait eu raison du matériel sophistiqué de la salle d'entraînement. Bulma se massa légèrement les paupières.

- Aucune nouvelle pour l'instant, mais ça ne fait que quelques heures…expliqua Gokû.

- Votre plan est foireux ! glapit Végéta, ils ne vont jamais négocier ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Laissez-moi mettre la main sur cette fille !

- Réfléchis un peu ! s'écria Bulma, tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris qu'on l'avait attrapée ? Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ont planqué les enfants ! Elle-même ne sait pas où ils sont à l'heure actuelle.

- Peut-être mais elle doit connaître pas mal de leurs cachettes ! Et je les raserai toute une par une ! Je trouverai quelqu'un qui sait et qui parlera et je lui ferai regretter, à elle, d'avoir osé faire ce qu'elle a fait ! On a été trop faible avec cette poignée d'imbéciles !

- C'est une gamine ! objecta Gokû.

- Trois jours. Laisse nous trois jours, Végéta, tu verras qu'on avait raison. Si ça ne marche pas… tu feras à ta manière, proposa Bulma.

Il plissa les yeux et les braqua sur Gokû. Il était bien décidé à faire payer à Videl Satan et Kakarott avait torts de croire qu'il pourrait l'en empêcher. Quoiqu'il se passe, cet abruti d'Hercule ne récupèrerait jamais sa fille indemne. Bulma le fixait avec préoccupation. Il soupira.

- Trois jours, grogna-t-il entre ses dents en repartant à la recherche d'une nouvelle salle d'entraînement.

Gokû le suivit des yeux avec méfiance.

- Me diras-tu où elle est ? demanda Bulma.

- Aucune chance, Bulma, je suis désolé, répliqua-t-il en sortant à la suite de Végéta.

Quand elle fut seule, elle planta une nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de rester sans rien faire, à attendre vaguement que la rébellion lui fasse un signe. Elle devait savoir où était Videl. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne s'appelait plus Bulma Brief.

Gokû l'avait confiée à Gohan. Si une seule personne pouvait savoir où il se trouvait, c'était Chichi. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

Elle toqua doucement avant d'entrer chez les Son. Chichi était là, tenant une théière fumante à la main.

- Ma pauvre Bulma ! s'écria t-elle, j'allais venir te voir, veux-tu un thé ?

- Volontiers, accepta Bulma en prenant place autour de la table.

Certainement, Chichi n'avait eu aucune intention de venir la voir. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était plus en mesure d'apporter le moindre réconfort dans ce genre de situation.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Chichi en s'asseyant avec elle.

- Ca peut aller. Et toi ? J'imagine que tu as hâte de revoir Goten.

Bulma se mordit les lèvres. Le nom de Goten était en principe à proscrire en présence de Chichi. Son regard s'obscurcit un peu.

- Oui, il va revenir. Il est magnifique, je l'ai vu sur la vidéosurveillance, tu l'as vu aussi ?

- Oui, il est très beau, mentit Bulma qui n'avait même pas vérifié les affirmations de Gokû à son sujet.

- Il ressemble à son père, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai vraiment hâte que tout ça finisse et que je retrouve mes deux fils. Gokû n'a pas trouvé mieux que d'envoyer Gohan je ne sais où pour l'éloigner de tout ça.

- Il a fait ça ? demanda Bulma avec un étonnement feint.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas pris la précaution d'expliquer à Chichi la mission qu'il avait confiée à son fils. Il voulait toujours la ménager et lui épargner la moindre inquiétude depuis la disparition de Goten. Bulma n'aurait pas pensé qu'il l'avait infantilisée à ce point. Elle frémit à l'idée que c'est ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si on ne retrouvait pas sa fille. La vie se passerait ainsi sans qu'on ne prenne plus jamais la peine de rien lui expliquer, de peur qu'elle fonde en larmes.

- Il ne t'a même pas dit où il partait ? reprit Bulma.

- Non… Mais tu sais qu'il est hors de question que j'ignore où se trouve Gohan.

Bulma retint son souffle. Chichi avait des idées fixes, marques de la disparition de Goten, et l'une d'entre elles était de _toujours_ savoir, à la minute près, où se trouvait son aîné. Bulma avait parfois pitié de Gohan qui continuait, à presque 18 ans, à subir de bonne grâce les lubies de sa mère.

- Comment tu le sais ? reprit Bulma prudemment.

- Tu imagines qu'il n'a pas pu partir sans un terminal de vidéoconférence pour que je puisse le joindre.

_Bien sûr._

- Alors, c'est très simple, parce qu'il s'est installé dans la cabane de Grand-père Gohan j'ai tout de suite reconnu cette crasse délabrée en arrière-plan quand je lui ai parlé, expliqua triomphalement Chichi.

Bulma se raidit un petit peu et afficha un large sourire. Gokû sous-estimait toujours la malice de sa femme. Il aurait mieux fait de lui mentir sur la destination de leur fils que de ne rien lui dire. Il savait pourtant que ça la rendait folle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Goten fixait rêveusement la fenêtre qui donnait sur un panorama vertigineux en aplomb sur la mer. Une pluie fine tombait depuis une heure et le vent soulevait des vagues furieuses qui, du fait de l'altitude, ressemblaient à de minuscules bouillonnements de mousse dans l'océan. Cela faisait dix minutes que son attention s'était définitivement détournée de son cahier et qu'il grignotait son crayon à papier avec acharnement.

- Goten ?

Sur le pupitre à côté de lui, Marron venait, elle aussi, de cesser son travail. Il se tourna vers elle distraitement.

- Tu n'auras jamais fini quand le maître reviendra, constata-t-elle en pointant la page vierge devant son camarade.

Il soupira en levant les yeux sur l'horloge. Il s'inquiétait pour Videl. Il ne cessait de penser que s'il était resté avec elle, le saïyen ne l'aurait jamais attrapée.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, Krilin l'avait réveillé et ils avaient quitté la planque où Goten les avait retrouvés avec le bébé pour revenir au quartier général de la rébellion. A part Krilin, la plupart de ses compagnons lui avaient paru froids et préoccupés. A peine arrivés, il avait été confié à son précepteur qui l'avait mis au travail comme si aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire pour faire des choses ordinaires.

Le tempérament turbulent du petit garçon s'accommodait mal de cette occupation tranquille alors que Videl était peut-être en train de se faire torturer par les saïyens. On le laissait soigneusement dans l'ignorance des évènements. En général, on le tenait peu informé de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il partageait son temps entre l'entraînement et l'école avec Marron, il sortait rarement de l'environnement sécurisé du quartier général.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté de suivre Videl dans son expédition pour enlever le bébé demi-saïyen. Quand elle lui avait parlé de la Cité Saïyajinn, son cœur s'était immédiatement emballé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant à l'interdiction formelle de s'y rendre. Et de toute façon, Videl savait ce qu'elle faisait. Videl connaissait tout sur tout et elle excellait dans l'art de monter des plans infaillibles. Il attendait depuis toujours, avec impatience, d'être assez grand pour l'accompagner et se battre à ses côtés.

Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à cette adrénaline et que Videl était en danger, il ne pouvait plus rester bêtement assis à son pupitre en griffonnant inutilement les pages de son cahier.

Il se leva brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Marron.

- Je reviens, répondit-il simplement en quittant la salle de classe.

- Le maître ne sera pas content ! avertit Marron, un peu alarmée par son comportement.

Il ignora la remarque. De toute manière, tout le monde semblait mécontent de lui en ce moment et avait raison de l'être. Il aurait été en mesure de neutraliser le Saïyen qui les avait poursuivis. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet maintenant qu'il y repensait. Son maître Piccolo lui avait appris tellement de choses que Videl ignorait, elle avait fait erreur en pensant qu'il avait encore besoin d'être protégé.

Il remonta les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de transmission où il savait trouver C-18 et Krilin. Quand il arriva, un homme en sortait justement qui contourna Goten sans même y prendre garde et laissa la porte entrouverte derrière lui.

L'enfant s'approcha avec hésitation et jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement.

Krilin et C-18 discutait à mi-voix. Goten retint sa respiration pour écouter ce qui se disait.

- Cette annonce ne m'inspire pas confiance, marmonnait C-18 en fixant un papier qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mon frère m'a confirmé que Videl n'est plus dans la Cité Saïyajinn.

- Peut-être mais elle est toujours leur captive, répondit Krilin en se grattant la tête, sinon elle serait déjà revenue.

- J'en sais rien, je ne comprends rien, soupira C-18, C-17 me dit qu'il l'a localisée quelque part sur le Mont Paozu apparemment à la seule garde de Gohan. Ils veulent clairement qu'on prenne contact, certainement pour un échange, la petite contre Videl.

- C'est sûrement la meilleure solution, non ?

- Un échange est toujours une opération risquée. Tu fais vraiment confiance à Végéta ? Je préfère récupérer Videl moi-même si c'est toujours possible. Pour la petite, on verra plus tard.

Goten s'adossa au mur du couloir, en retrait derrière la porte. La mention du Mont Paozu avait allumé une lueur quelque part au fond de son esprit, un souvenir furtif. On lui avait raconté, il y a longtemps, que sa famille venait de cette région. Il en savait si peu sur ses origines qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher ce minuscule coin de campagne sur une mappemonde. C'était en réalité un endroit reculé et sauvage qui ne comptait quasiment aucune ville et tout juste une poignée d'habitants. Sa mère devait venir de là-bas, puisque son père, quant à lui, était saïyen. Il avait rêvé parfois de s'y rendre pour essayer de retrouver des gens qui l'avaient connue mais c'était très loin, très dangereux, et définitivement interdit. Pourquoi, et par quel hasard bizarre, les saïyens avaient-ils emmené Videl là-bas ?

Goten rebroussa chemin, sans se manifester auprès de C-18 et de Krilin. Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était hors de question de rendre le bébé aux saïyens. Lui-même avait eu la chance d'échapper à leur contrôle et il n'entendait pas que cette petite fille subisse le sort abrupt auquel il avait échappé. Videl lui avaient maintes fois expliqué comment les enfants saïyens étaient élevés, en soldats sanguinaires et insensibles, arrachés à leurs parents et à la botte de leur Prince. Et les plus faibles étaient implacablement sacrifiés. Goten ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un si petit bébé que celui qu'il avait ramené soit livré à un si cruel destin, et n'y survive peut-être pas.

Et ils s'étaient donné tant de mal pour aller la chercher

C-18 avait laissé entendre qu'ils pourraient accepter d'échanger Videl contre le bébé.

Tout à sa méditation, l'enfant déboucha dans le secteur des chambres et dortoirs. Il marcha directement jusqu'à une salle vaste et claire où se trouvaient alignés plusieurs berceaux. Hormis un mobile qui égrenait une ritournelle enfantine aux tintements sonores, la pièce était vide et silencieuse. Goten passa en revue les lits minuscules dont la plupart étaient vide. La nusery servait à accueillir les bébés de ceux qui partaient en mission ou les orphelins avant de les confier à une vraie famille. Elle était rarement remplie. Goten reconnut tout de suite le nourrisson. Elle était réveillée et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa tête penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle lâcha un son monosyllabique et s'agita un peu.

Goten l'observa un moment, indécis.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser là, hein ? Tu ne veux pas repartir là-bas, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il avait peur d'écorcher ses oreilles toutes neuves.

Il la saisit délicatement. Il fut un peu décontenancé par l'inertie de ses muscles mais parvint à trouver une prise satisfaisante et l'enroula dans une couverture. Elle était si faible et si légère que l'idée de la rendre aux saïyens le révolta un peu plus. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça.

Il ouvrit simplement la fenêtre coulissante et s'envola, protégeant sa passagère du vent en l'enveloppant autant qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras.

Tandis qu'il fendait les airs, un sentiment de liberté s'empara de lui, avec la conviction qu'il faisait le bon choix et qu'il sauverait tout à la fois Videl et cette petite fille.

Le voyage dura une bonne heure avant qu'il ne parvienne dans le coin désertique où il avait l'habitude de trouver son maître Piccolo.

Malgré l'air vivifiant qui lui avait fait venir les larmes aux yeux, la petite n'avait pas protesté pendant tout le trajet, rassurée par la chaleur corporelle de Goten. Il ne fut pas mécontent de la poser finalement. Il la cala avec précaution entre les racines d'un arbuste rachitique et utilisa son écharpe pour lui former un semblant d'oreiller. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à pleurer ou à dormir. Il avait constaté que c'était un cycle chez les nourrissons.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et scruta les environs en appelant Piccolo. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître et Goten le rejoignit à quelques mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon garçon ? grogna le Namek avec suspicion.

- Je t'ai ramené quelqu'un. Il faut vraiment en prendre soin.

- Quelqu'un ? demanda Piccolo en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, il ne faut en parler ni à la rébellion, ni aux saïyens, tu as compris ? Je reviendrai la chercher, ne t'inquiète pas, précisa Goten d'un ton enjoué.

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- Elle est là-bas, au pied de l'arbre, indiqua l'enfant en pointant l'endroit où il avait déposé Bra.

Sans attendre de réponse, Goten s'envola en trombe, s'efforçant de disparaître le plus rapidement possible dans le Ciel tandis qu'il entendait Piccolo l'appeler rageusement et lui ordonner de revenir. Il s'était douté que son maître ne serait pas content de son petit cadeau mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour la mettre à l'abri.

L'enfant piqua vers l'Est en direction du Mont Paozu. Le chemin était long mais il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Videl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Elle sentit une main ferme plaquée sur sa bouche et elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en grand. Elle essayait désespérément de se débattre mais son corps était immobilisé par le poids d'un autre. Il faisait nuit. Elle reconnut Gohan et écarquilla encore les yeux, subitement prise de panique. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était prisonnière des saïyens et candidate idéale à la torture, qui tardait à venir.

- Chhut, il y a quelqu'un dehors, chuchota-t-il, visiblement aux aguets.

Ses paroles la calmèrent un peu et elle tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée, sagement fermée et immobile. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le vent qui agitait les feuillages à l'extérieur. Il la força à s'assoir et l'entraîna dans un recoin obscur de la pièce où ils s'accroupirent, sans qu'il relâche la main qui la bâillonnait.

- C'est peut-être Végéta. Si il te trouve… glissa Gohan à voix basse.

Il la sentit tressaillir. Le nom de Végéta avait réveillé sa frayeur. Gohan sourit sans qu'elle le voit. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas Végéta. Végéta n'était pas du genre furtif il ne s'approchait pas sans bruit pour profiter du sommeil de ses victimes. Végéta explosait la porte en hurlant et se jetait sur elles.

Il laissa l'inquiétude monter en elle. Elle était maintenant totalement immobile et ne résistait plus, essayant de saisir ce qui se passait. Elle avait déjà compris, en remarquant son bracelet brouilleur de ki, qu'il la cachait. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il la cachait de Végéta.

Gohan avait besoin qu'elle se tienne tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il détermine l'identité de leur visiteur nocturne. La meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée dans l'urgence était de lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait de Végéta. Il retira lentement sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'émit pas un son, tétanisée par l'idée de faire face peut-être au sanguinaire Prince des Saïyens, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont elle connaissait la cruauté et la force.

Gohan évalua que, dès qu'elle aurait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, elle tenterait de s'enfuir. Il devait agir vite. Pour l'instant, il la laissa en lui faisant signe de rester silencieuse et s'éleva sans bruit jusqu'à la charpente au milieu de laquelle une petite fenêtre était aménagée en chien d'assis. Il s'y faufila.

Une fois sur le toit, il avisa une silhouette qui se tenait tranquillement à quelques pas de la maison et semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'entrer. Aucun _ki _n'en émanait mais l'individu pouvait aussi bien avoir un bracelet. Dans tous les cas de figure, ce n'était pas un simple braconnier de passage.C'était un homme adulte, cheveux longs. Avec la pénombre, Gohan le distinguait mal mais il finit par le reconnaître avec stupéfaction. C'était le cyborg. Gohan jura entre ses dents. La rébellion avait décidément un réseau d'information exceptionnel pour les retrouver aussi vite dans un endroit aussi inattendu. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait des agents infiltrés dans la Cité Saïyajinn mais seuls son père et lui savaient où il avait emmené Videl. L'idée qu'elle portait peut-être un mouchard lui traversa l'esprit.

Dans l'immédiat, il aurait volontiers affronté le cyborg en combat singulier mais le moment était mal choisi, il devait agir vite et discrètement.

En un instant il se jeta sur lui et lui porta un coup. Gohan fut pris au dépourvu par la rapidité de réaction de son adversaire qui réussit à esquiver son coup partiellement. C-17 fut touché rudement à l'épaule mais rétablit son équilibre et reprit aussitôt son aplomb sur ses deux jambes, face à lui, souriant d'un air narquois.

- Gohan, constata-t-il, presqu'avec satisfaction. Tu attaques sans prévenir ? Elle est là, n'est-ce pas ?

Gohan envoya plusieurs coups rapides et ciblés, en vain. Il n'avait pas pensé que les cyborgs étaient si vifs.

- Videl ! appela C-17, Videl ! Tu m'entends ?

Gohan serra les dents. La situation commençait à lui échapper. Une chaise explosa subitement une des fenêtres de la cabane, brisant le silence nocturne avec fracas. Videl apparut.

- C-17 ? s'exclama-t-elle. Kami soit loué !

Elle s'extirpa par l'ouverture qu'elle venait de se ménager sans prendre vraiment garde aux morceaux de verre et tomba dans l'herbe.

- Va-t-en, Videl, je le retiens. Vous êtes seuls ? lui cria-t-il.

- Ouais, personne d'autre que lui ici!

Réalisant que Videl était sur le point de réussir son évasion, Gohan tenta encore plusieurs attaques sans réussir seulement à effleurer son adversaire. Videl s'envolait déjà.

Il ne devait pas la perdre, il ne _pouvait _pas. Avec elle, il perdait tout espoir de revoir Goten. A cette idée, son énergie augmenta brusquement et il se transforma. Le Cyborg fut pris de court cette fois-ci et Gohan réussit à lui décocher un coup de poing qui le projeta au sol à plusieurs mètres. Il voulut s'élancer à la poursuite de Videl mais C-17 le rattrapa en un instant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, flottant dans les airs.

- Ne me force pas à te tuer, rugit Gohan avec exaspération.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua C-17 avec calme.

Sans même contrôler exactement ce qu'il faisait, Gohan lui envoya une décharge d'énergie qui l'atteint sur tout le côté gauche du corps et le propulsa à nouveau vers le sol. Il resta en arrêt un instant, étonné de la force qu'il avait mise dans son attaque. Son opposant n'avait pas l'air de se relever, étendu dans l'herbe fumante.

- Arrête ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec incrédulité. Videl flottait à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle se serait inquiété de la vie de ses compagnons d'arme, elle était tellement entière en temps normal. Il comprit que sa transformation l'avait affolée; elle avait réalisé que C-17 ne pourrait peut-être pas lui tenir tête très longtemps et elle avait renoncé à s'éloigner trop. En réalité, si cette onde d'énergie colossale n'avait pas échappé à Gohan, C-17 aurait eu toutes les chances de l'occuper suffisamment longtemps avant de disparaître.

Gohan devait tirer avantage de la situation. Il ne répondit pas et se posa lentement à côté du cyborg. Il était blessé mais toujours conscient. Gohan posa rudement son pied sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se relever et le maintenir allongé.

- Arrête ! hurla encore Videl avec rage en le suivant.

- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Gohan.

C-17 écarquilla les yeux.

- Les enfants ? balbutia-t-il.

- Goten et Bra, précisa Gohan froidement.

Le cyborg échangea un regard perplexe avec Videl.

- Connais pas, répliqua Videl avec dédain.

Gohan augmenta la pression de son pied sur la poitrine du cyborg. Un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre dans sa cage thoracique. Videl enfouit son visage dans ses mains en poussant un petit cri d'horreur.

- Arrête ça ! On ne sait rien ! T'es qu'une brute ! gémissait-elle.

Gohan soupira et envoya un coup de pied magistral dans la tête de son adversaire dont le corps inerte fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Elle sursauta en observant la scène au travers de ses doigts.

- Je l'épargne si tu me suis tranquillement sans faire d'histoire, grogna-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais mais hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait le marché. Il jeta encore un œil au cyborg étalé à plusieurs mètres et croisa les bras.

- Retire ta veste et ton pull, ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle avec stupeur.

- Fais ce que je te dis où je finis le massacre.

Elle défit sa veste avec méfiance et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Le pull aussi, précisa Gohan en ramassant la veste et en l'étudiant consciencieusement.

- Tu cherches quelque chose? Ou c'est juste un truc de pervers, là?

- Fais ce que je te dis, siffla Gohan avec agacement.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Il examina le pull comme il avait fait avec la veste. Puis il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils forncés. Elle était en T-shirt maintenant, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur nocturne.

- On s'arrête là, j'espère, grommela Videl.

Il lui jeta un regard embarrassé et irrité.

- T'as un mouchard, hein? répliqua-t-il.

- Non! s'exclama-t-elle avec étonnement.

Il saisit son poignet et leva son bras de manière à mieux voir l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il fit courir le bout de ses doigts à la surface de la peau à la rechercher d'une protubérance caractéristique.

- Je te dis que j'ai pas de mouchard! protesta-t-elle, indignée par ses vérifications, tu vas pas me mettre à poil, non?

Il suspendit son geste et soupira. Il était inquiet de la rapidité avec laquelle le cyborg les avait retrouvés mais elle avait raison. Pour ce qu'il en savait, si elle avait un implant, il pouvait se trouver sur à peu près n'importe quelle partie de son corps et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher.

- OK, rhabille-toi, on verra ça plus tard, marmonna-t-il en évitant son regard furieux.

Quand elle eut terminé, il la fit se retourner et lui lia à nouveau les mains dans le dos, en repensant à l'hypothèse du mouchard.

- On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, à vous autre rebelle, vous n'avez pas de paroles, grommela-t-il en serrant les attaches vigoureusement.

- Et aux saïyens, on peut faire confiance, hein ? répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Je ne suis pas exactement un saïyen, rectifia-t-il.

- Tu te comportes comme tel. Tu tues les gens.

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais tué personne, Videl Satan ? demanda-t-il avec impatience, en s'acharnant sur le nœud qu'il ne trouvait pas assez ferme.

- Jamais.

- T'en es bien sûre ? Réfléchis bien à toutes les opérations de sabotages hasardeuses que tu as menées ces dernières années, souffla-t-il à son oreille, en tirant une dernière fois vigoureusement sur le lien.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec colère.

- En plus, je dois te dire que, même si tu n'étais pas revenue, je ne l'aurai pas tué ton copain, reprit-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne aucun son n'en sortit. Disait-il la vérité ou essayait-il seulement de la désarçonner ?

- Si j'étais un assassin sanguinaire, il y aurait longtemps que tu ne serais plus de ce monde, tu peux me croire, ajouta-t-il, comme pour répondre à sa question.

Sous le coup de la frustration, elle essaya de lui décocher un coup de pied vigoureux qui ne réussit qu'à déstabiliser son équilibre. Il la rattrapa par l'épaule et la remit debout.

- Tu te fies trop à tes préjugés, Videl. Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que t'essaye de me fausser compagnie, tu prendras une dérouillée dont tu te souviendras longtemps, conclut-il.

Il la chargea sur son épaule comme un sac et prit son envol, en commençant à réfléchir à une cachette plus fiable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Bulma fixait le plafond sans le voir. L'horloge lumineuse affichait deux heures du matin. Elle se sentait littéralement vidée mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tenait religieusement entre ses mains le babyphone qu'elle utilisait en temps normal pour savoir quand Bra pleurait. Elle attendait qu'il lui signale, non pas un réveil nocturne d'enfant, mais l'alarme d'une ligne de transmission avec la rébellion. Et rien ne venait. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant que Bra avait disparu et que Videl Satan était entre leurs mains. Elle avait demandé trois jours à Végéta mais elle s'apercevait qu'elle-même ne tiendrait pas tout ce temps.

Elle avait voulu se rendre au Mont Paozu, voir Videl, mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer de manquer la communication avec ceux qui détenaient sa fille. Elle avait dû y renoncer.

Allongée sur son lit, tripotant inlassablement le babyphone entre ses doigts, elle priait Kami que ses yeux se ferment enfin ou que l'appareil se mette à crépiter. Mais Kami semblait sourd ce soir.

Végéta entra dans la chambre, toujours vêtu de sa même tenue à moitié déchirée, en sueur. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle le regarda et il comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains sans un mot. Elle l'entendit se doucher longuement avant de revenir et de se coucher à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et roula sur le côté pour se nicher contre lui.

- Je suis si fatiguée de tout ça, murmura-t-elle. Je veux juste qu'on soit réunis à nouveau.

Il se tourna vers elle et se recula un peu pour mieux lui faire face. Elle avait une mine creusée; elle n'avait même pas dû se coiffer de la journée et ses cheveux, pendants de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnaient presque l'air d'une folle. Il passa une de ces mèches derrière son oreille.

- Je suis sûr que Kakarott t'a dit où était cette fille, ce serait si simple… souffla-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de l'embrasser lentement.

- Il ne m'a rien dit chuchota-t-elle en retour en rompant le baiser.

Il passa sa main le long de la courbe de son corps jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit, et, glissant sa paume sous le vêtement, remonta en chemin inverse. Bulma l'arrêta au niveau de sa taille.

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué ? constata-t-elle avec lassitude.

- J'ai tellement de rage en moi que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais dormir, grogna-t-il simplement en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou et dans ses cheveux.

Bulma renonça à l'empêcher de faire comme il avait envie Et se laissa repousser doucement sur le dos. Il remonta lentement le tissu léger de sa robe et elle sentit sa langue dans son cou. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux presque douloureusement. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Je sais que tu sais. Peut-être que Kakarott ne t'a rien dit mais tu sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en tirant lentement sa culotte vers le bas.

Bulma se cambra pour lui permettre d'enlever le vêtement plus facilement.

- Je ne sais rien… Comment je saurai ? soupira Bulma.

Il passa au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa longuement, laissant leurs langues se mélanger paresseusement. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la fixa avec un mélange de rage et de fascination. A nouveau, il écarta précautionneusement les mèches rebelles qui étaient retombées sur son visage.

- Tu sais. Je te connais, même si Kakarott a refusé de te le dire, tu as trouvé un moyen de le savoir.

Elle sourit faiblement et l'attira contre elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il caressa encore ses courbes et écarta doucement ses jambes. Cela lui fit venir la chair de poule et elle soupira. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Têtu ! siffla-telle simplement.

Il la souleva un peu et entra en elle d'un coup. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise mais ne protesta pas. Il commença ses allers-venues lentement sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Bulma, je le vois dans tes yeux, dis-moi où elle est, reprit-il.

- Arrête ça ! haleta-t-elle.

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui pour s'introduire plus profondément. Il accéléra progressivement son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle respire plus bruyamment.

- De toute façon, tu sais qu'ils n'appelleront plus… Ils auraient déjà appelé, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Tais-toi ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Comme une réponse, son rythme se fit plus vif et plus rapide. Elle gémit sourdement. Il ne disait plus rien mais il la serrait avec force, presque désespérément. Il jouit longuement avec un grognement sonore. Il mit un temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle essayait de desserrer son étreinte devenue trop oppressante pour elle. Il relâcha sa poigne d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle et il déposa sa tête doucement sur l'oreiller.

Il s'allongea à son tour une main derrière la tête. Il se sentait brusquement vide. Elle se souleva sur un coude et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la regarda et fut un peu étonné de lire de la compassion et de la tendresse dans son expression. Ses mèches sauvages étaient retombées sur ses pommettes et couvraient ses yeux d'une ombre que seul l'éclat des prunelles parvenaient à percer réellement.

Elle caressa vaguement son front.

- Dans la cabane du grand père sur le Mont Paozu, dit-elle à voix basse.

Il eut un demi-sourire.

- Ha ! tellement prévisible, cracha-t-il avec nonchalance.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le babyphone qui était toujours au creux de sa main. Il saisit son poignet délicatement, en signe de réconfort.

- Je la ramènerai, marmonna-t-il comme une évidence.

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Il était toujours tellement sûr de lui. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Végéta l'observa un moment. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de deux heures depuis l'enlèvement de Bra. Lui n'avait pas dormi du tout. Quand on lui avait annoncé la disparition de sa fille, il était à plus de cinq cents kilomètres de là, dans une ville où une opération de sabotage avait fait flamber une usine entière. Sur de fausses informations, on lui avait fait croire qu'il pourrait y trouver les cyborgs et il s'était précipité, sans même informer Kakarott, alléché par l'occasion d'une traque palpitante et d'un combat ardu.

Il avait été incrédule quand son officier lui avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Malgré tout, il s'était dépêché de rentrer. On avait déjà ramené Videl Satan à la Cité Saïyajinn et plus le trajet de retour avait duré, plus il avait senti sa colère s'enflammer. Elle avait tellement enflé qu'il en avait presque oublié les raisons. Il se les était rappelées dès qu'il avait vu Bulma, le regard perdu. Elle avait hurlé en le voyant et s'était jetée dans ses bras, à court de moyens de communication rationnel. Il avait rarement vu Bulma à court de moyens de communication rationnel. Jamais, en fait.

Sa frustration avait été à la hauteur de sa rage quand il s'était rendu compte que ce maudit Kakarott lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en déplaçant la prisonnière. S'il en avait eu les moyens, sur le coup, il l'aurait tué.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rabattre le lendemain sur l'officier en charge de la sécurité du Palais et son second, qu'il avait laissés quasiment morts. Il avait dressé la liste de chacun des soldats, gradés ou non, qui devaient, selon lui, répondre de l'incident et ils avaient été conviés à tour de rôle pour une petite séance de combat avec lui.

En réalité, l'exercice l'avait laissé totalement insatisfait. Sa fureur et son impuissance continuaient à lui brûler les intestins. _L'essentiel n'est pas là_. Non, il aurait bien évidemment préféré, à la place de ses troupes d'incompétents, les deux cyborgs et les Satan père et fille. Mais il les cherchait depuis presque neuf ans sans mettre la main dessus. Ils avaient déjà eu des prisonniers de la rébellion mais l'organisation était ainsi faite qu'ils n'en avaient jamais tiré d'informations suffisantes pour attraper ceux qui dirigeaient tout. De son côté, la rébellion, elle, semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance et il était maintenant persuadé qu'ils avaient des membres dans la Cité Saïyajinn et dans le Palais même. Comment cette gamine aurait-elle pu enlever son bébé sinon ?

Il émit un grognement de mépris et se leva le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller Bulma.

Il s'habilla silencieusement en réfléchissant. Il ne savait même pas exactement où se trouvait la hutte du grand-père de Kakarott. Et, quand il la trouverait, il devrait faire face à Gohan. Le gamin ne lui posait pas un problème fondamental mais il était fort et pouvait donner du fil à retordre. La vermine en profiterait très certainement pour se tirer. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque à ce sujet car, depuis qu'ils avaient créé ces bracelets brouilleurs, les membres de la rébellion étaient devenus les rois de l'évasion et de la dissimulation. S'il la perdait de vue une minute, il perdait toutes ses chances.

Il ajusta son armure en repassant ce détail dans son esprit. Il n'irait pas seul.

Il sortit de la chambre. Une sentinelle était stationnée à quelques mètres. Plus loin dans le couloir, c'était une véritable troupe qui gardait la nouvelle chambre de Trunks sur instruction de Bulma.

Le soldat courba la tête en signe de salut.

- Toi ! Trouve-moi un officier réveillé ! Vite ! Tu me l'envoies dans la salle des archives ! ordonna le Prince.

La saïyen ne protesta pas et s'empressa de courir en direction du Mess. Végéta remonta les corridors jusqu'à la fameuse salle. C'était en fait une pièce immense, occupée essentiellement par un ordinateur assez gigantesque, relié à d'autres terminaux informatiques, et parée d'un grand nombre d'écran de tailles variables, accrochés ça et là aux murs.

Végéta ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. La salle était déserte mais déjà éclairée par les voyants lumineux des diverses machines ronronnantes, perpétuellement allumées.

C'est à cet endroit que les saïyens avaient coutume de centraliser la moindre information qui leur parvenait. Des renseignements personnels sur les habitants de la Cité Saïyajinn aux données scientifiques sur la planète en passant par les détails historiques de leur race et de Végitasei, tout était stocké quelque part dans la mémoire phénoménal de cet ordinateur.

Le Prince ignorait tout du fonctionnement exact du central. Il attendit l'officier.

- Altesse, je suis le Commandant Cérile, que puis-je faire pour vous ? annonça une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement pour scruter la Saïyenne qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était aussi grande que lui. Ses cheveux noirs, rebelles, avaient été tressés de force dans son dos. Elle se tenait raide et militaire devant lui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il, un peu intrigué de mettre aussi vite la main sur un officier à cette heure nocturne.

- Je suis au service de votre femme dans l'hypothèse où la rébellion nous contacte, répliqua fermement le Commandant.

Végéta lui tourna le dos avec un demi-sourire et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur colossal qui lui faisait face.

- Vous êtes démise pour l'instant. Je veux que vous me cherchiez un renseignement. Je suis pressé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello à ceux qui suivent. Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'arrive pas à avancer cette fic aussi vite et aussi bien que je le voudrais. **

**Pour que le scénario tienne de bout (et je dois dire qu'il se complique un peu), j'ai besoin d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance (et accessoirement d'être un peu _tranquille_) et j'ai pris du retard. Tout ça pour dire que ceux qui me connaissent savent que je publie normalement tous les soirs (enfin, sur mon fuseau horaire) et dans les jours à venir, il est probable que je skippe un ou deux soirs. **

**Je remercie ceux qui m'encouragent par leurs commentaires (en fait missclo et vegtaap) et donc pas d'inquiétude si je lève le pied, ça devrait pas être trop méchant.**

**ooo0ooo0ooo **

**Chapitre 10**

Gohan n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure idée dans l'immédiat que de ramener sa prisonnière dans son ancienne maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment une planque fiable dans la mesure où la rébellion avait découvert la première mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait par la suite et il ne pouvait voyager très loin, de nuit, avec Videl comme fardeau.

Revenir ici lui fut instantanément pénible. Il y avait vécu les premières années de sa vie, les plus heureuses aussi. Et c'est aussi ici que Goten avait été enlevé.

L'endroit était inhabité, poussiéreux et humide. Pourtant, dès qu'il entra, l'odeur de ses souvenirs le submergea. Il avait presque encore l'impression de sentir la cuisine de sa mère. Un poids tomba sur son cœur. Il déposa Videl sur le canapé sans ménagement. Elle grogna avec réprobation mais il ne fit pas attention.

Elle s'assit le moins inconfortablement possible, les mains toujours liée dans le dos.

- Où est-on ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

T'occupe, répondit-il durement en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Avant qu'elle comprenne, il lui saisit les chevilles et les ligota fermement.

- Tu serres trop ! siffla-t-elle, tu me fais mal !

- C'est les risques du métier, maugréa-t-il avec sarcasme.

Assurée qu'elle resterait où elle était pour les dix prochaines minutes, il la laissa, râlant et gigotant, pour aller mettre le groupe électrogène en route. Il résista un peu mais se mit finalement à ronronner. Après une hésitation, il alluma les lampes du salon. Les lumières rendaient l'endroit repérable depuis le ciel mais ils ne resteraient que quelques heures, trop peu pour que C-17 reprenne suffisamment ses esprits et aient le temps d'envoyer quelqu'un à leurs trousses. Le Mont Paozu était si isolé de tout qu'il fallait plusieurs heures pour y venir depuis le monde civilisé.

- C'est chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Videl qui fixait une photo encore suspendue au mur en face d'elle.

Gohan ne répondit pas mais s'approcha du cadre qui avait attiré son attention. Toute la famille posait alors qu'il devait avoir tout juste 5 ans. Avant les saïyens, avant Freezer, avant Goten, avant toute cette merde. Au moment où le cliché avait été tiré, pas un d'entre eux n'auraient pensé que leur vie prendrait la direction qu'elle avait prise. Il serra les dents et chassa tout ça de son esprit, ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre. Il retourna abruptement le cadre contre le mur.

- Chez moi, c'est la Cité Saïyajinn, grogna-t-il avec amertume.

Videl le regardait avec un peu d'étonnement.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est le Pacte. Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui ne veut jamais donner de réponse, répliqua-t-il avec irritation.

Videl se renfrogna.

- Tu pourrais au moins me détacher les jambes maintenant, non ? Ou je vais rester saucissonnée toute la nuit ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chevilles impitoyablement enserrées dans ses liens. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle s'envole. Il ne répondit pas et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la cuisine pour allumer le fourneau et mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il soupira. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire maintenant il aurait voulu parler à son père mais s'il appelait sa mère en plein milieu de la nuit, il savait qu'elle tomberait dans une panique totale. Il manquait de sommeil.

Il finit de se préparer un café douteux avec un fond de pot retrouvé dans un placard. Il avait laissé la plupart de ses affaires et ses provisions à la cabane de Grand-Père Gohan.

Il revint au salon avec deux tasses fumantes. Videl se tortillait péniblement sur le canapé. Il posa son chargement et, saisissant un couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture, défit les liens de ses pieds. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup trop serré et eut l'ombre d'un remord. Elle soupira d'aise quand il lui libéra les chevilles. Il se pencha derrière elle et entreprit de couper également le filin qui entravait ses poignets. Il manqua son coup la première fois et fut obligé de s'appuyer sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure prise.

Quand il se releva, il fut surpris de lui trouver une mine confuse.

- Merci murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler sans rancœur et sans vindicte. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser une formule de politesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de le relever.

- Tu connais ce mot ?

Elle releva la tête et il remarqua qu'elle avait bizarrement rosi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis un monstre sauvage sans éducation ? grommela-t-elle.

- Ca m'a traversé l'esprit, admit-il, café ?

Videl ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la tasse qu'il avait posée devant elle. L'humidité de la nuit l'avait transpercée durant tout le trajet et la maison inhabitée ne la réchauffait pas plus. Elle enroula ses doigts autour du mug pour profiter de la chaleur du liquide infect qu'elle s'apprêtait à ingurgiter.

Gohan prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face d'elle et gouta le résultat de son expérimentation. A n'en pas douter, la caféine avait fui depuis longtemps la poudre qu'il avait utilisée. Il grimaça.

Videl ne sembla pas dérangée par le goût. Elle laissa ses yeux naviguer sur le décor avec curiosité avant de les laisser retomber sur son geôlier.

- Tu l'aurais tué ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

- Le cyborg ? Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aurai pas tué. A quoi ça sert de poser la question si tu n'écoutes pas la réponse ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire ?

- Parce que je savais que tu me croirais, tu es tellement prévisible… Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser t'enfuir.

Videl se raidit un peu, vexée d'entendre ces explications.

- Je ne parlerai pas. Végéta peux me tuer, je ne dirai rien, affirma-t-elle avec défi.

Il sourit avec amusement. Elle ne connaissait pas Végéta. Elle avait du cran mais, comme toujours, elle croyait savoir et ne savait rien.

- Je sais que tu ne parleras pas et Végéta ne te tuera pas, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Alors pourquoi tu me caches ?

- Justement, pour que Végéta ne te tue pas, je pensais que tu avais compris ça.

Subitement le regard de Videl s'alluma.

- Vous voulez m'échanger ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Gohan haussa un sourcil. Videl se mit à rire comme si l'idée lui paraissait tout à fait farfelue.

- Videl Satan contre la Princesse saïyajinn ! Quel honneur ! Ca ne marchera jamais ! gloussa-t-elle.

Gohan ne se décontenança pas et trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans son ersatz de café.

- Pas exactement, coupa-t-il, ce serait plutôt Videl Satan contre la Princesse saïyajinn _et _Son Goten, précisa-t-il.

Videl cessa de rire instantanément. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa aussitôt.

- Alors ça, même pas en rêve ! grogna-t-elle. Vous ne l'aurez jamais, tu peux me croire.

Gohan fronça les sourcils et posa sa tasse vivement sur la table.

- Pourquoi pas ? Explique moi ça avant que je te tue définitivement puisque tu me sers à rien, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je préfère mourir que de vous livrer Goten !

- Nous _livrer _? Nous _rendre_, tu veux dire ! C'est mon frère et vous l'avez _enlevé_ ! hurla Gohan en se levant

Videl se recula dans les coussins du canapé, méfiante de sa réaction brutale. Elle se tut et soutint son regard furieux et indigné sans ciller. Il se calma progressivement et se rassit.

- Tu n'as donc pas de famille ? De frère ou de sœur ? Vous êtes qui ? Des barbares insensibles ? reprit-il avec colère.

- Ha ! venant d'un saïyen…

- Je ne suis pas un saïyen ! coupa Gohan avec irritation. T'as pas compris ça ? Tu réfléchis jamais ? Si j'étais un simple saïyen, tu crois que je désobéirai à Végéta ?

La remarque sembla ébranler Videl. Elle céda enfin à son regard excédé et baissa les yeux. Il soupira avec agacement et quitta la pièce un instant. Videl était un peu déroutée par la tournure des évènements. Pour elle, le monde était coupé en deux : la rébellion d'un côté et les saïyens et leurs petits sujets dociles de l'autre. Gohan venait de pointer un détail qui l'empêchait de le placer dans aucune des deux catégories.

Le seul jusqu'ici qui avait toujours refusé de prendre parti était Piccolo. Mais la neutralité de Piccolo était absolue il ne se mêlait ni des affaires des uns, ni des affaires des autres. La seule chose qu'il avait acceptée était d'entraîner Goten. Encore était-ce là pour lui un petit plaisir personnel plutôt qu'un service qu'il rendait à l'un des deux camps.

Elle devait admettre que le discours de Gohan était à mille lieues de ce qu'elle aurait attendu d'un saïyen. Il arrivait presque à la culpabiliser. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup parlé; après deux nuits consécutives sans vrai sommeil, elle commençait décidément à fatiguer. Gohan reparut et lui jeta une couverture sans un mot. Il coupa les lumières hormis un abat-jour tamisé. La température était encore tombée, annonçant le petit matin prochain.

Videl déplia la couverture et s'enroula dedans avec bonheur. Il se pencha vers elle et lui saisit soudainement le poignet. Il y accrocha une menotte avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle était reliée à sa jumelle par une chaine assez longue. Gohan emboîta la deuxième menotte à son poignet et reprit place dans son fauteuil, laissant la chaîne traîner entre eux. Videl contempla l'épaisseur des anneaux et le système de fermeture qui s'avérait assez sophistiqué. Elle haussa les épaules et s'allongea en boule sur le canapé.

Elle était fatiguée mais encore troublée par ce que lui avait dit Gohan. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme dont le visage se perdait dans la pénombre.

- Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. Je n'ai pas de mère non plus. J'ai un père et j'ai Goten, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix inaudible.

Il sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? souffla-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Je disais : merci pour la couverture répondit-elle à voix haute.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le travaux de canevas étant en passe de se terminer, revoilà un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas rattrapé tout mon retard et je peux encore loupé un ou deux soirs, mais pour l'instant, c'est sur les rails, l'entracte est terminé. Bonne lecture.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 11**

Goten se réveilla perclus de douleur et transi de froid. Il s'étira précautionneusement pour permettre à ses muscles de se remettre doucement en place et éternua. Il repensa avec nostalgie à son écharpe qu'il avait laissée à Piccolo avec le bébé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, il n'y avait pas d'autre méthode avec son maître Namek. Il se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et aussitôt la sensation de faim l'emporta sur le froid.

Il repéra un prunier sauvage et escalada l'arbre jusqu'aux plus hautes branches pour petit-déjeuner. Il commença à engloutir tous les fruits qu'il trouvait sur son passage, crachant négligemment les noyaux du haut de l'arbre, tout en scrutant les environs. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, ce qui lui permit de vérifier qu'il avait suivi la bonne direction. Ca avait été un peu difficile, sans boussole, mais il avait pu s'arrêter en chemin, la veille, pour interroger les habitants des contrées qu'il avait traversées.

Il avait remarqué qu'on le regardait bizarrement. Pourtant, il avait veillé à ses manières et s'était efforcé d'utiliser tous les usages de politesse. Il avait redouté que quelqu'un ne s'étonne de trouver un enfant comme lui, seul sur les routes, mais personne n'avait rien demandé. Il avait lu tout au plus un certain étonnement dans les yeux des adultes mais on ne lui avait posé aucune question. On s'était même bizarrement empressé de le renseigner avec exactitude.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait atteint le Mont Paozu à la tombée de la nuit. Il s'était aperçu alors qu'il ne savait pas exactement où il devait chercher dans cette zone étendue. Avec l'obscurité, il avait décidé de s'arrêter pour dormir. S'il devait se battre pour délivrer Videl, il aurait besoin de force.

Il fourra une poignée de prunes dans sa poche et prit de l'altitude et mieux observer le paysage. Il survola la forêt un bon moment avant de repérer une cabane. Il commençait un peu à désespérer, les occupants sauraient sûrement l'orienter et lui dire si des saïyens étaient passés dans le coin. Il piqua vers l'habitation. Avant d'atterrir dans la clairière herbeuse, il s'immobilisa. Le corps de C-17 gisait au milieu de traînée d'herbe brûlée. Il se précipita.

Le corps du cyborg était partiellement calciné et Goten grimaça un peu en détournant le regard. Il releva la tête de C-17 qui avait heureusement gardé à peu près forme humaine. Il la souleva avec précaution. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

- Tu es vivant ! s'exclama Goten avec soulagement.

Le cyborg sourit faiblement en reconnaissant l'enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? articula-t-il péniblement.

La question figea un peu Goten, pointant sa faute. Il n'ignorait pas qu'à son retour, les sanctions seraient terribles. En plus, il avait pris le bébé et Piccolo… Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que Piccolo lui ferait subir. Le garçon déglutit un peu.

- Je vais délivrer Videl, annonça-t-il finalement avec aplomb.

Le corps de C-17 fut agité d'un petit rire contenu.

- Rentre à la maison, Goten. Ma sœur va te scalper, conclut le cyborg.

- Et toi ? Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Goten avec révolte.

C-17 toussa un peu et fit signe à Goten de s'approcher.

- Il y a mon sac quelque part dans un buisson. Trouve-le. A l'intérieur, il y a un émetteur. Contacte C-18 avec et dis-lui où nous sommes. Elle viendra me récupérer ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, on va pouvoir me réparer, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Goten hocha la tête pensivement. Il n'avait _jamais _vu C-17 dans un état si lamentable. Il n'avait même _jamais _pensé que quelqu'un, même un saïyen, puisse lui faire ça.

- Tu as retrouvé Videl ? demanda l'enfant sans faire mine d'exécuter les instructions du cyborg.

- Videl ? murmura le blessé.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant. Son expression s'illumina comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il attrapa Goten par sa chemise et le rapprocha encore de lui.

- Ecoute bien, Goten. Le saïyen qui garde Videl a un terminal de communication. Sa fréquence est 010709, tu retiendras ? Dis-le à ma sœur. Elle pourra le localiser. Il faut faire vite.

- 010709 ? C'est ça ? marmonna Goten.

- Dépêche-toi. Ca doit faire plus de cinq heures qu'ils se sont enfuis maintenant, cracha le cyborg en crispant son poing sur le vêtement de Goten.

Le garçon reposa prudemment la tête de C-17 en acquiesçant. Comme si la conversation l'avait vidé de toute l'énergie qui lui restait, les yeux du blessé se refermèrent.

Le garçon comprit que C-17 avait dû essayer de se battre avec celui qui gardait Videl captive. Il serra un peu les dents avec colère. Puis, il se leva et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la nature environnante pour découvrir où C-17 avait caché son sac à dos. Quand il le découvrit, il poussa un petit cri de joie. Il tomba tout de suite sur l'appareil de transmission. Il le contempla un instant avec hésitation. Il inspira profondément et alluma le transmetteur en le réglant sur la fréquence pré-enregistrée de C-18.

- Goten ! Petite saleté ! Où es-tu ? hurla-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, dès que son image apparut sur l'écran.

Goten se mit aussitôt à bafouiller, sans formaliser de phrase sensée.

- Et la petite ? Tu es avec la petite ? Goten ! Tu as pris ce bébé avec toi ? Kami, c'est pas une poupée ! Ramène-la immédiatement ! renchérit la cyborg, au bord de l'hystérie.

Goten tendit les bras pour éloigner le terminal de transmission de lui, comme si elle avait pu en surgir pour lui sauter à la gorge.

- Je suis avec C-17, finit-il par bégayer, il est blessé.

C-18 cessa aussitôt ses remontrances pour reprendre une attitude plus calme et plus habituelle.

- Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Quelque part sur le Mont Paozu.

- Tu as vu des saïyens ?

Goten tressaillit. Il n'avait même pas vérifié s'il y en avait aux alentours. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la clairière et la maisonnette. Tout semblait silencieux et désert.

- Il n'y a personne marmonna-t-il piteusement.

- Bon, la machine vient de localiser ton appel. Cache-toi dans la forêt. On vient vous chercher, conclut-elle simplement.

Avant que Goten ne pût ouvrir la bouche, elle coupa la communication. Il soupira et scruta à nouveau les environs. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention d'attendre sagement qu'on vienne le chercher pour le punir et l'enfermer à nouveau au quartier général, avec pour seule perspective de remplir inlassablement les pages de son cahier. Son regard tomba sur le cabanon. Il eut subitement la curiosité d'aller en inspecter l'intérieur. D'après ce que C-17 avait dit, Videl avait été retenue ici à la garde d'un seul saïyen. _Un seul. C'est plus simple, c'est carrément possible_. Même s'il était suffisamment fort pour blesser C-17.

L'enfant marcha jusqu'à la cabane sans lâcher le terminal. Dès qu'il entra, il ne regretta pas son initiative en découvrant de la nourriture entassée dans un coin. Il s'assit à table et entreprit de compléter son faible petit-déjeuner.

Tout en mastiquant il détaillait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il lui plaisait. Curieusement, il se mit à penser que lorsqu'ils auraient débarrassé la Terre du joug des saïyens, il viendrait volontiers vivre dans un lieu comme celui-là. Il retrouverait sûrement des proches de sa mère et pourrait se reconstituer une sorte de famille.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il remarqua un livre et un cahier posés sur le bord de la table. Il les tira vers lui et ouvrit le livre. Sur la page de garde, il lut une inscription manuscrite au crayon à papier : « _Gohan Son »_. Ca devait être le nom du propriétaire, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Peut-être était-ce un cousin éloigné qui avait habité cette cabane.

Il feuilleta l'ouvrage mais ne parvint pas à lire les symboles torturés qui couvraient les pages. Il reconnut le langage saïyajinn. Il ne savait pas encore le lire mais avait commencé à l'apprendre. Il referma le livre d'un claquement sec. Son regard tomba alors sur le terminal.

- Flûte ! lâcha-t-il.

Il avait oublié de donner la fréquence du saïyen à C-18. Il ralluma l'appareil. Ses doigts flottèrent un instant au-dessus du clavier numérique. Subitement, au lieu de composer la ligne de C-18, il tapa les chiffres que C-17 lui avait donnés. 010709.

L'écran se mit à crépiter, envahi de neige. Au bout d'une minute, l'image se clarifia et Goten se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun, visiblement mal réveillé qui avait toutes les apparences d'un saïyen. Les deux interlocuteurs se fixèrent sans un mot. Le visage du saïyen sembla s'animer brusquement d'une stupeur abasourdie.

- Goten ? souffla-t-il.

Goten se recula vivement, comme si l'appareil de transmission venait de le piquer. Comment ce saïyen pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Il fronça les sourcils et se reprit, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un piège pour le déstabiliser.

- Je sais que vous avez Videl ! Relâchez-la ! Je vais venir la chercher, je vous préviens ! s'écria naïvement l'enfant.

- Goten, c'est toi ? demanda encore le jeune saïyen à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Le ton n'était pas menaçant, plutôt presque bienveillant, incrédule. Goten serra les dents. Videl l'avait mis en garde contre les manœuvres vicieuses des saïyens.

- Si vous avez fait du mal à Videl, je vous poursuivrai jusqu'à votre mort ! insista Goten du ton le plus impressionnant qu'il put composer.

- Où es-tu ? A la cabane de grand-père Gohan, c'est ça ?

- Je comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Où est Videl ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Videl ?... Elle est là, tout va bien. Ne bouge pas, on va venir te chercher.

- Certainement pas ! hurla Goten, c'est moi qui vais venir vous chercher !

Gohan réprima un sourire.

- D'accord. On est dans une maison, à environ cinquante kilomètres nord-ouest de là où tu es, tu sauras venir ?

- Vous croyez m'avoir comme ça ? grinça Goten, je veux voir Videl.

- Oh… Bien sûr.

L'écran se troubla un peu avec le mouvement tandis que Gohan le transportait.

Le visage de Videl apparut enfin. Elle dormait enroulée dans une couverture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Goten avec inquiétude.

- Rien de spécial, elle dort, expliqua la voix de Gohan.

- Réveille-la !

Gohan secoua l'épaule de Videl. Elle cligna des yeux péniblement et tourna un regard embrumé vers l'écran. Elle reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde.

- Goten, bordel ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix encore rauque en sursautant.

Elle saisit le terminal en jetant un œil noir à Gohan.

- Videl ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Attends, j'arrive pour te délivrer !

- Imbécile ! rugit Videl, rentre immédiatement ! Je me débrouille très bien sans toi !

Gohan lui arracha aussitôt le terminal des mains. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le reprendre mais il la tint à distance à bout de bras.

- Tu te souviens où on est ? On t'attend ! lança Gohan à l'image interloquée de Goten.

La communication coupa, laissant l'enfant indécis. L'accueil de Videl ne correspondait pas exactement à celui qu'il attendait. Elle voulait qu'il l'abandonne ? C'est déjà ce qu'il avait fait quand ils avaient été poursuivis et maintenant elle était leur prisonnière. Il refusait de renouveler l'erreur, au contraire, il était bien déterminé à la réparer.

Il empocha le terminal et se gratta la tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions de lui venir en aide. Il réfléchit. C-17 serait bientôt récupéré et soigné par sa soeur. Pour sa part, il avait une maison à retrouver à environ cinquante kilomètres au nord-ouest d'ici.

Alors que sa résolution était prise, un fracas terrible se fit entendre derrière lui.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le coup de pied de Végéta dégonda quasiment la porte.

- Gohan ! rugit-il avec fureur.

Il fit un pas dans la cabane et stoppa net lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Goten. L'enfant cilla un peu, encore abasourdi par l'entrée du Prince.

Les deux saïyens se fixèrent un instant, l'un et l'autre pris de stupeur. Tout d'un coup, Goten sauta par-dessus la table et plongea au travers de la fenêtre que Videl avait brisée quelques heures plus tôt. Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de la cabane en volant en rase-motte.

- Reviens ! hurlait Végéta, sans faire mine de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Goten se retourna un instant pour vérifier son avance, avant de prendre de l'altitude. Sans qu'il sache exactement d'où venait l'attaque, il reçut un coup à la tête qui le projeta au sol et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Une main le saisit à la nuque.

- Je l'ai, Altesse ! annonça une voix de femme.

Goten ressentait une douleur aigue au sommet du crâne qui lui faisait venir les larmes aux yeux. Sa vision était un peu troublée. Il sentit la poigne de son agresseur le soulever au-dessus du sol et le ramener vers Végéta. Tandis que sa vue redevenait progressivement à peu près net, il distingua clairement le Prince des saïyens. Il l'avait reconnu après une fraction de seconde, dans la cabane et il savait qu'il était un ennemi terrible. En fait, il était l'Ennemi. La panique saisit le garçon.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Goten en gigotant et en se débattant vigoureusement.

Prise au dépourvu, le Commandant Cérile le lâcha en jurant. Il se releva aussitôt et commença à courir mais, sans que Goten sut comment il avait réagi aussi vite, Végéta lui barra la route et lui asséna un coup qui lui fit perdre conscience.

- Je l'avais frappé fort, pourtant, maugréa le Commandant.

Impassible, Végéta scrutait le petit corps effondré à ses pieds.

- Je crois que c'est le gamin de Kakarott, constata-t-il, il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

- Mais, il y a un cyborg à moitié cramé là-bas. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, précisa le Commandant. Vous voulez que je fouille les environs ?

Végéta ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers C-17. Debout au-dessus de lui, il observa ses blessures et le secoua légèrement du bout du pied mais il ne reprit pas conscience. Le saïyen s'agenouilla pour examiner les traces de brûlure dans l'herbe et fronça les sourcils. La rébellion avait retrouvé Gohan et Videl avant lui. Il sentit sa frustration lui creuser l'estomac à nouveau. Leur réseau de renseignement était décidément incroyable. Il y avait forcément une taupe très bien placée dans la Cité Saïyajinn.

- Commandant, vous avez des menottes saïyajinn ? demanda Végéta en se relevant.

- Je crois.

- Attachez le gamin avec sinon, dès qu'il sera réveillé, il va nous emmerder, ordonna Végéta.

- Mais…Altesse, ce n'est qu'un môme !

Végéta fusilla la saïyenne du regard pour marquer sa désapprobation de voir ses ordres discutés. Elle se raidit et obtempéra. Les menottes saïyajinn avaient été spécialement conçues par Bulma, à partir de matériau importé par les soldats, pour contenir les plus forts et les plus rebelles des saïyens. Si cet enfant était bien le fils de Kakarott, Végéta ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Quand son commandant eut fini d'exécuter ses instructions, il souleva le petit corps inerte et prit son menton dans le creux de sa main pour tourner sa tête vers lui. Il détailla le visage.

- Son Goten, conclut Végéta. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Où sont Videl et Gohan ?

Il soupira et passa l'enfant sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la cabane. Le Commandant le suivit. A l'intérieur, il jeta l'enfant sur le lit sans ménagement et examina les lieux. Il s'arrêta sur la fenêtre arrachée et remarqua la chaise dans l'herbe en aplomb du rebord. _Elle s'est enfuie…_

Il ne trouva rien de vraiment intéressant et prit place à la table, encore désordonnée du petit déjeuner que Goten s'était organisé.

- Ce gamin sait peut-être quelque chose. On va attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits, annonça-t-il à son officier

Bulma décolérait tout juste. Elle s'était réveillée d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts et avait, _évidemment_, trouvé le lit vide. Vide et froid. _Enfoiré._

Elle s'était levée d'un bond. Elle se maudissait autant qu'elle maudissait Végéta. Comment avait-elle pu croire, une seconde, qu'il attendrait le lendemain ? Comment avait-il osé partir, sans même la réveiller ?

Le babyphone était tombé avec fracas sur le sol, rappelant son existence à Bulma. Elle le ramassa et l'observa un moment. _Ils n'appelleront pas.._. _Ou peut-être. Aujourd'hui ?_

Elle dansa un peu d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, elle jeta l'appareil sur le lit et entreprit de s'habiller. Courant dans le couloir en finissant d'enfiler ses chaussures, elle scruta sa montre. Il était tôt encore, elle avait dû dormir une heure tout au plus. Ses nerfs étaient toujours aussi tendus. _S'il la tue, _ _je le tue._

Les rares soldats qu'elle croisait lui jetaient un œil étonné mais elle ne voyait rien. Sa petite tête organisée calculait tout, au cours de sa course. Elle se précipita d'abord dans son laboratoire pour préparer un sac et s'attela à rédiger un mot à l'attention de Gokû. Lui avait visiblement fini par sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur après presque vingt-quatre heures de veille.

Elle restait comme une empotée, le crayon levé au-dessus du morceau de papier. Elle voulait qu'il surveille la transmission avec la rébellion en son absence. Mais elle devait lui expliquer où elle partait. Elle devait lui expliquer qu'elle avait découvert l'endroit où se cachait Videl et très vite, il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait révélé à Végéta. Elle se demandait elle-même pourquoi elle avait fait ça. La fatigue et le désespoir. Elle avait eu besoin de l'entendre déclarer qu'il ramènerait leur fille, avec ce ton sûr de lui qui restait sa marque de fabrique.

Evidemment, les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simple. Très loin. Et maintenant, elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Gohan s'il devait s'opposer à Végéta. Elle émit un grognement de frustration en se cognant la tête de son poing. _Gourde !_

Elle griffonna et ratura plusieurs fois son message avant d'obtenir un résultat à peu près satisfaisant. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour la littérature. Elle attrapa son sac et courut à nouveau vers les appartements des Son. Elle glissa le mot sous la porte et se dirigea vers l'aire d'envol.

Elle voyagea tout le reste de la nuit, à une vitesse maximum. Le Mont Paozu était loin. Ses yeux se fermaient et elle finit par somnoler après avoir réglé le pilotage automatique.

Les premiers rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent jusque dans son sommeil, du fait qu'elle voyageait plein Est. Elle sentit son engin ralentir progressivement.

Elle eut le temps de se préparer un café. Elle sentait son corps exténué et ses idées confuses sa colère rampait encore à peine sourdement au fond de son esprit.

Elle alluma une cigarette et pensa vaguement à Bra tandis que l'engin enclenchait les manœuvres de descente. Elle observa avidement la clairière et repéra tout de suite le corps de C-17 qui gisait encore dans un coin. De loin, elle ne sut dire de qui il s'agissait, elle redoutait vaguement que le blessé puisse être Gohan.

Elle sauta hors de son aéronef en jetant son mégot fumant et courut jusqu'au corps. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître le cyborg.

- Végéta ! appela-t-elle à pleins poumons sur un ton prometteur de foudres.

A l'intérieur de la cabane le Commandant observait la mine imperturbable de son Prince. Quand l'approche de l'engin de Bulma avait commencé à se faire entendre, Cérile s'était approchée de la fenêtre avec préoccupation pour essayer d'en déterminer l'origine.

- C'est ma femme, avait précisé Végéta tandis qu'elle se tordait le cou en regardant vers le ciel.

L'officier avait hoché la tête et repris sa place sur l'une des chaises, un peu surprise qu'il l'identifie aussi clairement d'aussi loin. Ca faisait presque une heure qu'ils attendaient silencieusement que l'enfant reprenne conscience. Sur ce point aussi, le Commandant essayait de dissimuler son étonnement. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que Végéta avait frappé si fort que ça. Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas blessé le garçon sérieusement mais elle n'osait pas poser de question.

En réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu l'honneur d'approcher le Prince d'aussi près. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée au service de sa femme avait été une vraie punition pour elle. C'était une mission sans aucun espoir d'action et surtout une mission qui consistait à obéir à la terrienne. Mais en définitive, de manière totalement inattendue, ça avait été une aubaine parce qu'elle avait été la seule officier réveillée traînant au mess en plein milieu de la nuit quand le Prince en avait eu besoin.

Plus elle le côtoyait, plus il lui semblait fidèle à sa réputation, qu'elle avait pourtant cru un peu exagérée avant ce jour. Cette idée lui insufflait une certaine énergie.

La destruction de Végitasei était une véritable catastrophe pour elle et ses congénères. Ils étaient avant tout des soldats. Sans planète et sans chef, ils avaient erré longtemps avant de retrouver Végéta, aussi loin de leur patrie d'origine.

A la vérité, il leur restait un général qui avait pris l'initiative, après la disparition de Freezer, de rechercher et de regrouper les saïyens encore présents dans les différentes galaxies. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas le niveau du Prince.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils pourraient reconstruire quand ils étaient arrivés sur la Terre car Végéta était ombrageux et les années étaient passées. Ils avaient tous clairement craint que le Prince les renvoie à leurs vies errantes sans volonté réelle de reprendre leur tête, sans planète attitrée. Surtout, ils l'avaient trouvé particulièrement bien acclimaté à la Terre et même, selon certains, un peu différent de ce qu'il avait été.

Mais, étrangement, il avait accepté immédiatement de redevenir leur prince. Le Commandant Cérile constatait que c'était une place méritée, au-delà du sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines.

Hormis cette femme, il avait tous les attributs d'un Prince saïyen. Ce qui avait été compliqué en revanche, c'était d'organiser une cohabitation avec les terriens. Et ce Kakarott.

Kakarott intriguait beaucoup les soldats. Aucun ne s'en approchait, ni n'avait sympathisé avec lui. Il était comme un traître à sa race et, en plus, d'une force égale à celle du Prince. Un genre de spécimen contre-nature.

En règle générale, les saïyens ne s'encombraient pas tant avec les populations des planètes qu'ils colonisaient. L'éradication ou l'esclavage, selon les besoins de la cause, faisaient amplement l'affaire.

Sur Terre, ça avait été différent. Végéta s'était accoutumé aux terriens, il avait même cette _femme_ à laquelle il s'était inexplicablement attaché. Faible, émotive, tyrannique. Il n'avait pas voulu que l'autorité saïyenne soit imposée par la force. Il avait voulu _négocier_. Une extravagance totale au vu de la faiblesse des terriens. Pourquoi demander quand on peut prendre ? Mais personne n'avait osé contester son autorité.

Kakarott et lui s'étaient mis d'accord. C'était le Pacte. Les terriens acceptaient l'autorité des saïyens à condition d'être garantis qu'ils ne mettraient pas la planète à sac.

Certaines choses étaient interdites et punies. Le vol, le viol, le meurtre bien sûr, la destruction. Les soldats devaient être sages. Végéta y veillait à peu près, surveillé de près par ce Kakarott. Parfois, il avait pu y avoir des dérapages, les règles étant particulièrement inhabituelles pour leur race.

Pour mieux les contrôler, le Prince avait fait construire la Cité Saïyajinn et tous les saïyens, à l'exception de certains soldats, étaient sommés d'y vivre.

Le Commandant Cérile ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si son Prince n'avait pas une femme terrienne, la vie des saïyens sur Terre serait beaucoup plus simple.

- Végéta ! Tu es là ! cria furieusement Bulma en ouvrant la porte de la cabane à la volée.

Elle se figea en apercevant le Commandant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à lui trouver de la compagnie.

- Gohan s'est tiré, répondit simplement Végéta, assis, dos au mur, les bras croisés, sans bouger d'un centimètre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a laissé filer la fille.

Bulma souffla bruyamment et se tut.

- Capitaine, reprit-elle en s'adressant à la saïyenne.

- Commandant, coupa Cérile sourdement, je suis commandant.

Bulma la fixa avec hostilité et agacement.

- Mettez le cyborg dans mon aeronef, lâcha-telle simplement.

Cérile se tourna imperceptiblement vers le Prince, comme pour le consulter. Il lui fit un bref hochement de tête pour lui signifier d'obéir. Elle se leva et sortit de la cabane avec la furieuse envie de bousculer Bulma. Bien sûr, elle ne le fit pas, consciente qu'elle risquait de la blesser.

- Comment as-tu pu partir sans me le dire ? grinça Bulma en se penchant vers son compagnon.

- J'étais pressé. Tu vois, j'ai même l'impression qu'on arrive trop tard, cracha Végéta.

Bulma ne répondit pas, l'œil subitement captivé par la petite masse avachie sur le lit derrière la chaise où Cérile était assise. Elle se rapprocha et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- C'est le gamin de Kakarott, annonça Végéta en réponse à sa stupeur.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	13. Chapter 13

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 13**

_Végéta sait. J'essaye de le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Surveille la transmission avec la rébellion. Désolée. Bulma._

Gokû cligna des yeux et relut le mot griffonné plusieurs fois pour en imprimer le sens dans son esprit brumeux. Il se gratta la tête et jura entre ses dents.

Il revint dans la chambre le plus doucement possible pour prendre ses vêtements sans réveiller Chichi.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure ? Il y a des nouvelles de Goten ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Il se tourna vers le lit et constata qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et étaient certainement réveillée depuis un moment, immobile sous les couvertures.

- Euh… Non. On attend toujours, soupira Gokû, il faut que je parle à Gohan. J'en profiterai pour voir comment il s'en tire entre ses leçons et son entraînement.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé aussi loin ? bailla Chichi en s'asseyant dans le lit et en s'étirant.

- Aussi loin ?

- Au Mont Paozu. C'est pas la porte à côté. Je sais que tu peux te télétransporter mais…

- Comment sais-tu que je l'ai envoyé là-bas ? coupa Gokû en s'étranglant à moitié.

Chichi se gratta la tête avec contrariété.

- Tu crois que tu peux me cacher ce genre de chose, Gokû ? Vraiment ?

- Tu… tu l'as dit à Bulma ?

- Hmm.

Chichi se leva paresseusement sans remarquer la mine consternée de son mari.

- J'ai glissé un transmetteur dans les affaires de Gohan. J'ai reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait dès la première fois où je l'ai eu en ligne… C'est si sale et mal chauffé, là-bas, marmonna Chichi

- Tu as fait ça ?

Chichi ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine en enfilant distraitement un gilet. Gokû sauta dans son pantalon. A cause du bracelet brouilleur de Gohan, il ne pouvait repérer son _ki _pour le rejoindre par télétransportation.

- Tiens ! cria Chichi depuis la cuisine, devine qui appelle justement ! Je te l'ai dit qu'il ne peut pas se passer de sa mère…

Gokû se précipita pour rejoindre sa femme qui parlait déjà avec Gohan.

- Maman ! Passe-moi papa, vite !criait le jeune homme sans répondre à sa mère qui lui posait une série de questions concentrées sur ce qu'il mangeait et la façon dont il s'habillait, surtout le soir.

Chichi interrompit son babillage et prit une mine soucieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle.

- Arg… non, maman, bien sûr, tout va très bien. Je travaille bien et je mange bien, pourrais-tu me passer papa, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à lui raconter, reprit Gohan avec retenue.

Chichi fronça les sourcils mais finit par tendre l'appareil à Gokû qui s'en saisit et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre sous l'œil suspicieux de sa femme.

Quand le père et le fils se retrouvèrent face à face par écran interposé, ils se mirent à parler en même temps avec agitation.

- Ecoute-moi ! Ecoute bien ! trépidait Gohan.

- Non ! Toi, écoute-moi ! coupa Gokû. Végéta sait où vous êtes, il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Quoi ?

Gohan regarda autour de lui. Il était à l'extérieur de la maison. Il reposa les yeux sur son père.

- Nous ne sommes plus à la cabane de Grand-Père, tu sais. Comment…

- Vous n'y êtes plus ? s'écria Gokû.

- Non, nous avons été attaqués par l'un des cyborg cette nuit. Videl a failli s'échapper. Nous sommes à notre ancienne maison.

Gokû digéra l'information avec incrédulité. En réalité, tout le monde avait l'air de savoir où se trouvait son fils. Il frappa son front de son poing. Le central de transmission de Chichi était un mouchard de premier ordre, Gohan n'y avait pas pensé. La rébellion avait dû s'en servir pour les localiser, Gokû n'en revenait pas et se demanda comment ils arrivaient à être si bien renseignés.

- Papa, j'ai vu Goten, reprit Gohan gravement.

- Quoi ? Il est avec toi ?

- Il est à la cabane de Grand-Père mais je lui ai dit comment nous trouver et je pense qu'il est en route, je guette un peu pour le voir arriver.

Gokû faillit lâcher le central. La situation lui échappait complètement.

- Gohan, désactive ton bracelet brouilleur, j'ai besoin de vous rejoindre immédiatement.

- Mais… Végéta va me repérer s'il est dans le coin, tu crois pas ?

- Tant pis. Je serai là avant lui de toute façon.

Gohan soupira et obéit d'une pression sur le bracelet à son poignet.

- A tout de suite, papa.

- A tout de suite fils.

La communication coupa. Gohan leva encore les yeux vers le ciel désespérément vide. Il eut le pressentiment qu'il devrait encore faire preuve de patience avant de revoir son petit frère.

Les bracelets brouilleurs désactivés mettaient un certain temps avant de cesser leur effet. Il regagna la maison et trouva Videl en train d'essayer de démonter la tuyauterie à laquelle il l'avait attachée. Elle était devenue ingérable depuis qu'ils avaient eu Goten en ligne.

Il ne parvint même pas à se mettre en colère en la voyant. Il croisa les bras et posa sur elle un regard désespéré.

- Tu t'esquintes pour rien, Videl. On va récupérer Goten maintenant. C'est peut-être même déjà fait.

- Il s'échappera, grinça Videl, tu ne le connais pas.

Gohan s'assit et l'observa tandis qu'elle bataillait sans vergogne pour dégager la menotte du tuyau d'évacuation auquel il l'avait attachée.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Gohan.

- Va te faire foutre.

Elle tira rageusement une dernière fois et le joint pourri par des années d'humidité céda subitement, dans une gerbe d'eau croupie qui éclaboussa le sol. Prise par son élan, Videl fut projetée en arrière et s'étala presqu'aux pieds de Gohan. Il n'eut quasiment qu'à se baisser pour la saisir au col et l'empêcher de courir vers la porte.

- Arrête, ça ! gronda-t-il avec irritation, calme-toi !

Elle essaya de lui envoyer un coup de poing pour le faire lâcher mais il le cueillit comme une balle qu'on lui aurait envoyée. Comme il ne la lâchait pas, elle se retrouva bloquée. Il ramassa la menotte jumelle, reliée quelques instant auparavant à la plomberie, et l'attacha à nouveau à son propre poignet.

- Voilà, t'es contente ? conclut-il simplement, vivement que mon père arrive, t'es un vrai boulet.

Il libéra son poing et elle s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas avec méfiance. Elle tira sur la chaîne jusqu'à la tendre et comprit seulement qu'ils étaient maintenant enchaînés.

A cet instant, Gokû apparut à côté de son fils. Il fixa la chaîne tendue avec étonnement.

- A quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée mais il était temps que tu arrives, papa, elle me fatigue.

Videl regarda les deux saïyens avec stupeur. Elle avait entendu parler des facultés de Gokû de se télétransporter mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende. Elle avait le souffle un peu coupé et relâcha la chaîne, presque docilement.

Gokû la toisa en se grattant la tête. Elle était vraiment minuscule et Végéta, s'il la trouvait, risquait de la tuer en quelques secondes. Gokû en voulait à la rébellion de l'enlèvement de son fils mais il savait évidemment que ce n'était pas Videl qui l'avait orchestré àl'époque. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Gohan.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Végéta lui fasse du mal, lui qui passait son temps à rappeler aux saïyens qu'il ne fallait ni tuer ni piller. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser rejoindre les siens pour continuer à nuire comme ils le faisaient.

Il prit son fils par l'épaule, se pencha vers lui et tourna le dos à la prisonnière en baissant la voix.

- Elle peut encore nous servir de monnaie d'échange pour la petite de Bulma, non ? chuchota Gokû.

Gohan haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête.

- Tu crois que Végéta a trouvé Goten à la cabane de Grand-Père ? demanda encore Gokû à son fils.

- J'en sais rien. Il devrait être là maintenant. Mais peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il est reparti rejoindre la rébellion, Videl lui a dit de faire ça…

- Ou peut-être qu'il s'est perdu en route ? suggéra Gokû.

Gokû se redressa et fit face à Videl à nouveau. Elle les observait avec méfiance, essayant de cerner leurs palabres, debout à quelques pas.

- Je vais m'occuper de Goten, ramène-là à la Cité Saïyajinn et planque-la, annonça Gokû.

- Papa ! gémit Gohan en posant son front sur la table.

Gokû ne réagit pas aux protestations de son fils. Il s'empara de l'appareil de transmission de Gohan et farfouilla pour en arracher la batterie.

- Et ça, tu ne l'allume qu'en cas d'urgence, ajouta-t-il en confiant l'objet à son fils.

- Et Maman ? grogna Gohan avec humeur.

- Ta mère va récupérer Goten, ça va la rassurer je m'occuperai du reste, ne t'inquiète pas.

Gohan haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Comment je te transporte aujourd'hui ? Je t'assomme ? Tu me suis ? Je te préviens, la Cité saïyajinn est pas à côté, demanda-t-il en regardant Videl d'un air mauvais.

Elle se recula un peu.

- Détache-moi, je te suis, proposa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Subitement le père et le fils se figèrent.

- Ton bracelet ! Réactive-le ! ordonna Gokû à Gohan.

Il obéit immédiatement.

- Papa, télétransporte-nous ! s'écria Gohan

- Vers qui ? objecta Gokû, ta mère ? Et si je le fais, le temps que le bracelet fasse à nouveau effet, Végéta vous aura repérés à la Cité Saïyajinn.

Videl ne comprit pas tout de suite la panique des deux hommes mais elle ressentit peu à peu le _ki _qui s'approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Gohan tira la chaîne vers lui d'un coup brusque et elle fut quasiment propulsée dans sa direction, il la rattrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

Par principe, elle résista au mouvement. Il n'y prêta pas attention et la força à sortir de la maison. Ils étaient tout juste sur le pas de la porte quand Végéta apparut dans le ciel.

- Gohan ! rugit-il en les apercevant.

Videl leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle le reconnut instantanément et une boule se forma aussitôt dans son ventre. Instinctivement, elle fit un petit pas de côté pour se placer derrière Gohan.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	14. Chapter 14

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 14**

Gohan s'avança un peu en tirant Videl derrière lui. Végéta s'arrêta net et se posa à quelques mètres devant eux. Ses yeux transpercèrent Videl qui ne parvenait pas à disparaître complètement derrière son gardien.

- Elle ne s'est pas enfuie, alors ? cracha Végéta, ne reste pas entre nous, gamin. Laisse-la moi.

Videl le détaillait scrupuleusement, tout à la fois avec angoisse et fascination. Elle s'attendait anxieusement à ce que Gohan s'écarte pour lui laisser le champ libre.

- Végéta, elle ne parlera pas, tu peux me croire, répliqua Gohan, sans bouger.

- Ca ne te regarde plus, j'ai récupéré ton petit frère. Il est avec Bulma. Va le rejoindre et laisse-moi régler mes affaires moi-même.

A ces paroles, Videl sursauta et, sans réfléchir, contourna subitement Gohan pour mieux faire face au saïyen.

- Laissez Goten tranquille ! cria-t-elle avec aplomb, laissez-le partir et je viens avec vous !

Elle marcha sans hésitation vers lui. Pris de court, Gohan laissa son poignet glisser hors de sa poigne. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour la ramener en arrière; le poing de Végéta s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de la jeune fille, d'un coup sec et rapide.

Elle tomba à genou d'abord, le souffle coupé, le regard incrédule, incapable d'absorber la moindre bouffée d'oxygène. Elle crispa ses mains au niveau de son ventre et des étoiles dansèrent rapidement devant ses yeux. Elle s'écroula lourdement, inconsciente.

- Végéta, arrête ! gronda soudain la voix de Gokû.

- Elle est à moi, décréta Végéta avec une rage froide dans la voix en fixant son corps à ses pieds.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal. On a Goten, on va récupérer Bra.

Il sourit d'un air cynique et releva la tête vers Gokû.

- Bien sûr. _Je _ vais récupérer ma fille et cette gamine et ses petits copains vont payer.

Il se baissa tranquillement pour ramasser le corps inerte de Videl mais avant qu'il ait pu poser sa main sur elle, Gohan tira sur la chaîne suspendue aux menottes et la ramena en une fraction de seconde jusqu'à lui. Végéta fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Gohan s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à hurler avec rage.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Ces gens vous ont pris Goten. Bon Dieu, Kakarott ! Ca fait huit ans que tu le cherches, ta bonne femme a viré à moitié folle ! Pourquoi tu protèges cette racaille ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change de la tuer maintenant Végéta ? On va se battre éternellement contre ces gens ? Le pacte, c'est que vous ne tuez personne ! répliqua Gokû en se rapprochant prudemment de son fils

- Va te faire foutre avec ton pacte, Kakarott !

A cet instant, une saïyenne arriva en volant et se posa à quelques pas de son Prince. Gohan et Gokû l'identifièrent comme un commandant saïyen. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet et un hochement de tête imperceptible.

Sans quitter Cérile des yeux, Gohan se baissa lentement et saisit le corps de Videl par la taille.

- Tu crois pas encore t'enfuir avec elle ? grinça Végéta en avançant franchement sur lui.

Gokû s'interposa aussitôt entre eux.

Le moteur d'un aéronef se fit alors entendre. L'engin de Bulma apparut et engagea sa descente avant de se poser en générant un appel d'air et un bruit assourdissant. Végéta l'observa du coin de l'œil, l'air contrarié.

- Commandant, dites à ma femme de rentrer à la Cité, maintenant, empêchez-la de s'approcher, grogna-t-il à l'attention de Cérile qui se tenait en retrait, attentive à la menace que pouvaient représenter Gokû et son fils.

Elle se figea.

- Altesse, avec tout le respect…

- Faites-le !

Elle se raidit un peu plus et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appareil de Bulma qui était en train de s'ouvrir. Lorsque Bulma apparut sur le seuil, la saïyenne prit soin de lui barrer le passage.

- Le Prince veut que vous rentriez avec le petit, articula-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Bulma.

La terrienne fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Ouais, et moi, je veux la jeunesse éternelle grommela-t-elle en essayant de se faufiler derrière Cérile.

Le Commandant lui saisit le bras et la repoussa vers l'intérieur.

- Ne me touchez pas ! hurla Bulma, instantanément hors d'elle.

Gokû, qui observait la scène, ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu dans son élan par le cri d'un enfant qui surgit du vaisseau en bousculant les deux femmes et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Il portait des menottes, les mains liées devant lui, laissant traîner une longue chaîne derrière lui. La saïyenne parvint à poser son pied sur la chaîne et il fut stoppé net dans sa course avant de tomber sur le dos.

Gokû eut un mouvement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Goten ! hurla-t-il.

Végéta profita de la diversion pour tenter de le contourner et se jeter vers Gohan. Le mouvement se fit en une fraction de seconde mais Gohan s'y attendait. Comme un signal qui lui était donné, le jeune homme fit aussitôt un pas en arrière et s'envola à pleine vitesse.

Hypnotisé par les cris de son fils qui se débattaient sous la poigne du commandant Cérile, Gokû ne réagit pas suffisamment rapidement pour empêcher Végéta d'envoyer une boule d'énergie vers le fugitif.

Gohan parvint tout juste à l'éviter mais il sentit que Videl avait été touchée. Il accéléra encore, jurant entre ses dents contre la détermination de Végéta qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à l'attaquer dans le dos.

Immédiatement, Gokû envoya son coude dans la nuque du prince qui esquiva le coup _in extremis_. Il se retourna vers son attaquant et enchaîna une série de ripostes, sans jamais parvenir à le toucher.

Gokû parvint à saisir un de ses poignets, puis le second, et l'immobilisa un instant.

- Végéta, calme-toi ! s'exclamait-il d'un ton implorant.

- Lâche-moi ! criait son adversaire, au comble de la frustration tandis que Gohan était déjà presque sorti de leur champ de vision.

Il tourna la tête une dernière fois pour tenter désespérément de mémoriser la direction de fuite du jeune homme. Quand il eut totalement disparu du ciel, le _ki _ de Végéta augmenta subitement et il envoya une décharge d'énergie quasiment à bout portant sur son ami. Gokû, qui avait pris le parti de ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à la dernière minute, fut impitoyablement projeté en arrière et atterrit à quelques pas de l'aéronef de Bulma.

Libéré de son emprise, transformé, Végéta s'élança vers le Ciel en s'efforçant de suivre le chemin de Gohan.

Bulma, Cérile et Goten avaient assisté à la scène avec ahurissement.

Cérile avait hésité à poursuivre Gohan mais si elle avait lâché Goten, il se serait enfui à coup sûr et elle n'était pas certaine que Végéta ne l'aurait pas punie pour cela. En bon soldat, en l'absence d'ordre, elle s'était donc contentée de maintenir le gamin au sol. Il s'était d'ailleurs instantanément calmé devant ce déploiement impressionnant d'énergie. Elle-même restait sans voix devant les auras de ses trois congénères.

Bulma se précipita auprès de Gokû qui se releva péniblement, visiblement plus accablé par la situation que par ses blessures physiques. Elle le trouva pourtant dans un état particulièrement piteux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive il est comme fou, balbutiait-elle sur le ton de l'excuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bulma, je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à retrouver Gohan. Le bracelet fait à nouveau effet et je ne ressens déjà plus son _ki_.

- Mais il ne va pas cacher Videl indéfiniment… releva Bulma.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard navré. La hargne de Végéta à l'encontre de la jeune fille dépassait largement le désir ardent de retrouver Bra et ils commençaient à s'en inquiéter.

Cérile les écoutaient avec un air réprobateur, à moitié assise sur Goten qui recommençait à s'agiter pour se dégager. Gokû se reprit aussitôt pour courir auprès de son fils.

- Goten ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es sain et sauf, fils ? demanda-t-il avec préoccupation.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je m'échapperai de toute façon ! râlait l'enfant.

Gokû repoussa Cérile fermement et saisit son fils par les bras pour le soulever et mieux le contempler, sourd à ses protestations.

- Fais gaffe, Kakarott, il est vif, le laisse pas filer, avertit Cérile.

Mais le saïyen n'écoutait pas. Il souriait béatement en admirant le petit garçon qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

- Tu me reconnais ? Je suis ton père. Ta mère va être si heureuse, Goten.

- Je ne veux pas venir avec vous ! Lâchez-moi !

Profitant de l'inattention de son père, il parvint à lui envoyer un coup de pied qui l'atteint au menton. Surpris par le coup et la force qu'il y avait mis, Gokû le lâcha. Dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, Goten prit son élan pour s'envoler à nouveau mais Cérile avait été plus méfiante que Gokû, elle tenait toujours les chaînes reliées à ses menottes. Elle tira dessus d'un coup sec et assomma l'enfant d'un seul coup de poing asséné en revers.

L'estomac de Gokû se tordit à ce spectacle.

- Ca suffit ! cria-t-il avec révolte.

Le commandant se tourna vers lui et le défia du regard.

- T'aurais préféré que je le laisse partir ? grogna-t-elle.

Gokû ne répondit pas et ramassa le corps inerte de Goten avec d'infinies précautions.

- Je vais le ramener moi-même, annonça-t-il.

Bulma s'approcha de lui et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Elle profita de son inconscience pour mieux visualiser son visage. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Il lui semblait qu'elle voyageait dans le temps, rien qu'en le regardant. Elle sourit faiblement, à la fois heureuse pour Gokû et envieuse de ne pas être à sa place.

Elle leva les yeux vers Gokû.

- Tu sais pour Videl Satan ? ajouta-t-elle, elle n'est plus notre unique monnaie d'échange.

Gokû haussa les sourcils.

- Le cyborg C-17 a été blessé par Gohan. On l'a retrouvé à la cabane de ton grand-père il est dans mon engin. Je pensais…

- C-17 est là-dedans ? s'écria Gokû.

- Hmm. Je vais le ramener à la Cité Saïyajinn. Ils l'échangeront peut-être contre Bra ou peut-être qu'il aura des informations intéressantes pour nous… expliqua Bulma.

Gokû fixait maintenant l'aéronef avec méfiance.

- Bulma, tu ne peux pas le ramener toute seule. Ce n'est pas prudent. S'il reprend conscience... Avec les cyborgs, c'est difficile de savoir, coupa Gokû.

Il se tourna vers Cérile.

- Accompagne-la, lança-t-il au commandant.

Elle releva le menton avec mépris.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Kakarott.

- Accompagne-la, c'est tout. Tu as envie d'expliquer à son Altesse sérénissime que C-17 a enlevé ou tué sa femme parce que tu n'as pas d'ordres à recevoir de moi ? Je ne crois pas, répliqua Gokû d'un ton inhabituellement sec.

Cérile serra les dents. Bulma affichait elle aussi une mine contrariée. Le commandant saïyen jeta rageusement la chaîne de Goten dont elle tenait encore l'extrémité et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers le vaisseau.

Les traits de Gokû se décontractèrent un peu en la voyant faire. Il adressa un sourire à Bulma.

- On se retrouve à la Cité Saïyajinn ? Je me dépêche, Chichi va être dingue !

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna Bulma.

Le saïyen prit son envol brusquement, abandonnant son amie à la joyeuse perspective d'un voyage de trois heures avec Cérile.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	15. Chapter 15

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 15**

Assise au poste de pilotage, Bulma grignotait le bout de son ongle anxieusement, fixant sans le voir le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par le pare-brise de son aéronef. Son angoisse constante de ces derniers jours était encore montée d'un cran et, la fatigue aidant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne tarderait pas à craquer.

Pourtant, plus que jamais, elle avait conscience de devoir garder la tête froide. La réaction de Végéta avait fini de l'en convaincre. Elle l'avait à peine reconnu. Il avait tiré sur Gohan, il s'était battu avec Gokû de manière terrifiante. Il était si enragé qu'elle avait presque senti son envie de le tuer une fois pour toute. Pourquoi ? L'intention de Gokû et de son fils n'avait été que de soustraire Videl à ses envies de meurtres.

Bulma se retourna pour vérifier l'habitacle. Le corps de C-17 était sanglé sur une banquette à l'arrière. Sur un siège, à ses côtés, le commandant Cérile scrutait Bulma avec insistance.

La terrienne alluma une cigarette et soutint son regard. Quand Végéta lui avait demandé de l'empêcher de descendre de son aeronef, elle avait lu dans les yeux du commandant le plaisir pur d'avoir à lui faire respecter un ordre. Jamais un saïyen ne l'avait touchée. Jamais Végéta n'avait demandé à ses sujets de l'empêcher de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle ne l'avait décidément pas reconnu aujourd'hui. Ca l'inquiétait.

Et il fallait que ça tombe ce jour-là avec cette saïyenne-là.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, capitaine, hein ? demanda Bulma sourdement.

- Je suis commandant, siffla Cérile.

- Ca ne change rien, vous ne m'aimez pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas à sa hauteur, c'est tout, répondit la saïyenne avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

Bulma sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle se pencha un peu comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- Vous parlez de Végéta ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Vous êtes faible, il est obligé de vous protéger plutôt que de compter sur vous. Une saïyenne aurait poursuivi le fils de Kakarott, et elle l'aurait rattrapé.

Bulma haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité.

- Oh, je vois. Une saïyenne. Comme vous ?

- Moi ou une autre, peu importe. Il a tout le potentiel pour être un grand roi mais vous êtes là et nous sommes obligés de respecter ce misérable pacte à cause de vous. Je ne comprends pas qu'il se soit attaché à vous de cette manière.

Bulma se renfrogna un peu, étonnée de sa franchise. C'était donc comme ça qu'elle était perçue ? Celle qui empêche Végéta d'être un grand Roi. Elle avait bien compris que les saïyens ne l'avaient pas vraiment acceptées mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils se la représentaient comme une faiblesse de Végéta. Son orgueil se rebella un peu.

- Allez tous au diable, bourriques de saïyens, vous n'avez qu'à vous trouver un autre roi, marmonna Bulma.

- Ou lui se trouve une autre femme, lâcha Cérile en retour.

Bulma se raidit franchement et son visage s'empourpra de colère. Sa fureur flambait dans ses prunelles. La saïyenne se mordit les lèvres. Ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

- C'est donc comme ça que vous voyez les choses ? Vous savez quoi ? J'en viens à me demander si les gens de la rébellion n'ont pas raison. Nos deux races ne pourront jamais cohabiter sereinement. C'est une utopie. Un jour, peut-être, ils réussiront à vous virer d'ici.

Bulma avait parlé avec aigreur et colère mais à cet instant, elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle venait de prononcer. La saïyenne affichait une expression dégoûtée mais ne riposta pas, craignant d'avoir déjà été trop honnête.

Bulma lui tourna le dos avec mauvaise humeur pour reporter son attention sur le paysage. La conversation avait éveillé une inquiétude et un malaise dans son esprit. _Une autre femme._ Les termes étaient bruts et directs. Insidieusement, pour la première fois, elle commençait à se demander si elle devait craindre les saïyens. Etait-elle menacée ? Et Trunks ? Et Bra ?

Les idées commencèrent à se dérouler dans son esprit. Comment la rébellion avait-elle pu être si bien informée du fonctionnement de la sécurité du Palais pour enlever sa fille ? Comment le cyborg avait-il découvert si vite la cachette de Gohan ? Elle se remit à mordiller ses ongles.

Subitement, un bruit terrible se fit entendre et l'engin fut violemment dévié de sa trajectoire. Bulma fut propulsée contre la paroi latérale avec rudesse et se cogna la tête. Son café brulant se répandit sur son pantalon et elle réprima un cri de surprise.

Elle essaya vainement de se relever. Le cockpit penchait obstinément et ne lui permettait pas de retrouver la verticale. Elle entendait Cérile jurer bruyamment mais ne parvenait pas à se retourner pour la voir. Le pare-brise vola soudainement en éclat et Bulma eut tout juste le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa tête pour se protéger. Elle sentit l'aeronef perdre de l'altitude à une vitesse inquiétante.

Quand la pluie de verre eut cessé au-dessus d'elle, elle releva la tête prudemment pour tenter d'évaluer la situation. Un pied se posa sur la console de commande. Bulma leva les yeux et reconnut C-18. La cyborg l'aperçut et sourit.

- Pas très discret comme moyen de transport, Madame Brief, ricana-t-elle, ça et l'aura débordant de ton mari… vous êtes un phare au milieu de l'océan.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. La chute de l'appareil se faisait plus oppressante et la gravité commençait à la plaquer contre la paroi et à rendre sa respiration plus difficile. C-18 ne semblait ni incommodée, ni paniquée. Elle sauta à l'intérieur du cockpit.

- Où est mon frère ? demanda-t-elle de son ton monocorde et menaçant.

Le poing de Cérile surgit de la pénombre et la cyborg s'écarta imperceptiblement pour l'esquiver. La saïyenne enchaîna alors un coup de genou qui l'atteignit dans l'estomac. C-18 se courba à peine sous l'effet de l'attaque mais Cérile en profita pour saisir ses poignets et la repousser jusqu'à l'extérieur.

S'entaillant les mains dans les éclats de pare-brise, Bulma rampa piteusement jusqu'au siège le plus proche, sous lequel elle trouva un parachute sagement plié. Elle déplia l'amas de sangles pour réaliser qu'elle n'en avait jamais vraiment utilisé. A cet instant une odeur de brûlé lui parvint de l'arrière de l'appareil. la panique finit de s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle constata un tapis de fumée qui rampait doucement jusqu'à elle.

Ses neurones un peu anesthésiés se connectèrent immédiatement. Elle parvint à enfiler le parachute en suivant la logique qui lui parut la plus basique. Elle tenta de se lever et fut instantanément déstabilisée. Elle trébucha et glissa vers l'arrière de l'appareil avec un long cri d'effroi. Elle se raccrocha tout juste à la civière sur laquelle C-17 était sanglée.

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec le visage paisible du blessé. Elle cligna des yeux et hésita une fraction de seconde. Finalement, elle approcha une main tremblante de la sangle et réussit miraculeusement à la défaire d'un geste. Elle enroula son bras libre autour du corps du cyborg et voulut le soulever. Il était trop lourd pour elle et les effets de l'apesanteur commençaient à réduire sérieusement sa liberté de mouvement.

Tout d'un coup, de manière totalement providentielle, l'engin inversa son sens d'inclinaison et elle fut éjectée en direction du pare-brise béant. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à C-17 et leurs deux corps furent éjectés à l'extérieur. Bulma s'érafla douloureusement le bras contre l'un des montants et se retrouva enlacée à son prisonnier, en totale chute libre.

Elle voulut hurler mais l'âpreté de l'air qui s'engouffrait sauvagement dans sa bouche l'en empêcha. Elle n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors, sans réfléchir ni à l'altitude, ni à la distance de son engin, à moitié en flamme, elle actionna le parachute. Sa chute fut stoppée net. Elle manqua de lâcher le cyborg et se mit à flotter avec émerveillement. Cramponnée à C-17 comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle reprit son souffle progressivement, pleurant nerveusement dans l'écharpe de son passager.

Elle entendit le fracas assourdissant de son aéronef qui s'écrasait en contrebas. Des volutes de fumée noires montaient dans le ciel et la brise les rabattait vers elle. Elle jeta un œil vers le sol. Des arbres. Des arbres partout. _Evidemment !_ Elle ne parvenait plus à localiser Cérile et C-18. Elle avait perçu les rumeurs de leur combat depuis le cockpit mais le souffle du vent, la fumée et l'envergure du parachute lui interdisaient maintenant d'en apprendre plus.

Elle redoutait que C-18 n'aplatisse son prétentieux capitaine et ne s'en prenne à elle. Elle était maintenant pressée et anxieuse de rejoindre la terre ferme.

La descente fut incroyablement lente et la planta inévitablement dans un arbre. Elle fit son possible pour se raccrocher à une branche mais la prise sur C-17 l'handicapait. Elle finit suspendue entre deux arbres immenses. Les branches les plus proches étaient trop loin pour qu'elle les atteigne avec le cyborg dans les bras. Elle réfléchit une minute et jaugea la distance au sol. Finalement, agacée, consciente d'être immanquablement repérable si elle restait accrochée à son parachute, elle lâcha purement et simplement son prisonnier. Libérée, elle put se balancer pour agripper les branchages les plus accueillants et redescendre de l'arbre.

Elle s'égratigna encore au cours de l'exercice et descendit les derniers mètres de manière un peu hasardeuse.

Elle fut soulagée de rejoindre la terre ferme néanmoins et se précipita vers le corps du cyborg pour évaluer les dégâts de sa chute. Il avait l'air à peu près intact. Bulma devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son point d'atterrissage. Elle décida de charger C-17 sur son dos mais jura aussitôt sous son poids définitivement insupportable pour ses vertèbres. Elle tenta ensuite de le tirer par les bras mais elle sa prise lui glissa des mains et elle tomba en arrière.

Alors, seulement, son adrénaline s'épuisant progressivement, son corps lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures sur les trente-six dernières heures, qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre depuis très longtemps et qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce régime. Elle resta assise dans l'herbe avec un abattement résigné. Elle allait être obligée de le laisser là. Encore, ne trouvait-elle plus elle-même la force de se lever.

Elle leva la tête avec l'impression subite qu'on l'observait. Cérile était en fait à quelques pas et la toisait, les bras croisés, la mine sombre.

- Hey, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? l'interpela Bulma avec irritation.

La saïyenne ne répondit pas et s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Où est C-18 ? demanda Bulma avec lassitude.

- Partie.

- Partie ? Mais…

Bulma s'interrompit. Le commandant lui parut subitement menaçant. Ou était-ce la fatigue et le stress ?

Cérile s'arrêta devant Bulma et la fixa de haut.

- Vous l'avez sauvé ? interrogea-t-elle gravement en désignant le cyborg du menton.

- Heu… oui, enfin je crois, bredouilla Bulma.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie, ça, constata Cérile, vous auriez pu y passer…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment… réfléchi. Il était là …

Bulma se sentit envahie d'un malaise. Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots sous l'air soupçonneux de son interlocutrice.

- C'est un pilier de la rébellion, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Cérile, sans lui…Ce n'est déjà plus la même chose pour eux.

- Sûrement, murmura Bulma d'une voix à peine audible.

Cérile s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et Bulma ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu.

- Je repensais à ce que vous disiez sur la rébellion tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire qui glaça le sang de Bulma, qu'est-ce que vous disiez, déjà ? Que ce serait pas mal s'ils arrivaient à nous virer une fois pour toute ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'écria Bulma en s'efforçant de prendre un ton indigné et autoritaire.

Cérile sourit plus franchement.

- Rien, je ne voulais rien dire, on rentre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Bulma hésita mais s'en saisit. Cérile enroula son bras autour de la taille de Bulma et s'éleva lentement dans les airs, après avoir saisi C-17 par la ceinture de sa main libre.

Bulma s'accrocha à elle et observa le sol qui s'éloignait de ses pieds avec un certain malaise.

- Vous savez, reprit Cérile, c'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Vraiment ? répondit Bulma d'une petite voix.

- J'aurais cru que vous vous seriez crashée avec le cyborg, expliqua tranquillement le commandant.

A cet instant Bulma eut l'impression que la saïyenne ne la tenait plus très fermement. Elle aurait presque juré qu'elle avait desserré son étreinte. Mais au moment même où le doute sur ses intentions s'élevait dans l'esprit de la terrienne, Cérile ajusta sa prise pour mieux l'assurer autour de sa taille. Relevant la tête, Bulma s'aperçut qu'une forme se dirigeait vers eux. _Végéta._

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour les commentaires. Le rythme d'écriture est un plaisir autant qu'un effort, donc je suis contente de pouvoir me dire que ce n'est pas purement égoïste. (De toute façon, un chapitre tous les 6 mois, je ne sais pas faire sinon, je perds le fil). Le plus difficile c'est que la qualité ne s'en ressente pas. Si je sens que c'est le cas je lève le pied, donc n'hésitez pas.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 16**

Quand Videl se réveilla, elle découvrit qu'on l'avait déposée dans un vrai lit. Elle essaya instinctivement de se relever mais une souffrance diffuse se propagea instantanément dans tout son corps. Elle étouffa un gémissement et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avec une grimace.

Le coup de poing de Végéta avait dû casser une ou deux de ses côtes, une douleur lancinante remontait son échine et s'accentuait à chaque respiration. Elle ressentait également des picotements inquiétants au niveau de sa cuisse.

Elle souleva la maigre couverture sur elle et constata qu'on lui avait enfilé une tenue brodée assez folklorique, composée d'une tunique longue et d'un pantalon. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de sa jambe et décela un bandage épais sous le tissu.

Elle tâta progressivement les parties essentielles de son corps pour essayer de repérer d'autres blessures. N'en trouvant aucune, elle résolut de s'assoir sur le bord du lit avec mille précautions. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre meublée de manière rustique. Elle se frotta la tête en tentant de recomposer le fil des événements mais les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient mal.

Elle se souvenait de Végéta. De ses yeux. S'il avait pu la tuer d'un seul regard…

Goten lui revint à l'esprit. Végéta avait dit qu'ils avaient attrapé Goten. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner là-dedans. Maintenant, la rébellion avait Bra mais les saïyens avaient Goten. La seule chose qui la soulageait un peu était le sentiment que Gokû ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après tout, c'était son fils. Mais peut-être, s'il était trop difficile à contenir… avec les saïyens, rien n'était jamais vraiment sûr.

Elle essaya de se mettre debout sans y parvenir à cause de sa jambe endolorie. Elle n'allait certainement pas être d'un grand secours au petit garçon. Pour commencer, elle devait essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait. A cet instant, une femme rondelette, d'un certain âge entra dans la chambre.

- Ah, bien, vous êtes réveillée ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Pas terrible. Où sommes-nous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez plus, Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans une ferme du versan ouest. Je suis Mika. Monsieur Gohan vous a ramenée ici pour vous soigner, ma pauvre. Ces gens sont des sauvages.

- Ces gens ? Quels gens ?

- Les bandits qui nous ont attaqués, précisa la voix de Gohan qui apparut derrière la femme.

Videl lui lança un œil sombre mais se tut.

- Avec ces querelles incessantes entre les saïyens et la rébellion, il y en a de plus en plus par ici. Ils se revendiquent des uns ou des autres selon leur intérêt mais tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est détrousser les passants, ajouta Mika avec réprobation.

Elle s'approcha de Videl avec une canne qu'elle lui tendit.

- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile.

Videl prit la canne en la remerciant et s'appuya dessus pour se lever enfin. La paysanne sourit largement en constatant que son intuition avait été bonne, puis elle se tourna vers Gohan.

- J'ai appelé chez le roi Gyumao. Il va venir vous chercher avec son engin volant, ajouta-t-elle à son attention. J'ai aussi préparé un repas pour votre petite amie et vous. C'est quand vous voulez.

Gohan ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien et la laissa sortir de la pièce. Videl lui lança un regard accusateur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer où on est et ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ces gens ?

Gohan ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

- Végéta a essayé de te mettre le grappin dessus à la minute où tu as eu la bonne idée de t'avancer vers lui comme s'il était venu prendre le thé, maugréa Gohan en la pointant du doigt, J'ai réussi à sauver tes fesses mais tu vois le résultat ?

Videl baissa les yeux sur sa jambe et frotta ses côtes.

- Tu parles du costume ? plaisanta-t-elle, un peu penaude.

Il concéda un sourire et croisa les bras.

- Nous sommes chez des paysans sur les terres de mon grand-père, le roi Gyumao.

- Le roi Gyumao est ton grand-père ? s'étonna Videl.

- Je te rappelle que je suis _aussi _terrien… Bref, il va venir nous chercher mais ces fermiers n'ont rien à voir avec nos histoires: le moins ils en sauront, le mieux ils se porteront. On est d'accord ?

Videl scruta la chambre qui semblait sortie tout droit d'un livre d'images, avec ses meubles en bois et sa décoration naïve. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. Elle ne voulait pas créer de problèmes à ces paysans qui essayaient simplement de continuer à vivre et, surtout, qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre.

- Donc, reprit Gohan, tu es une _amie_ et nous avons été attaqués alors qu'on voyageait sur le Mont Paozu. Je t'ai ramenée ici pour qu'ils te soignent avant qu'on puisse se réfugier chez mon grand-père.

- Donc nous sommes amis ? répéta Videl avec défi.

- Puisque tu es blessée, on peut oublier les menottes pour l'instant. Je me contenterai de te surveiller de près. Tu tiendras ta langue ?

- Je sais jouer la comédie aussi.

Gohan sembla à peu près satisfait. Il avait craint que ça ne se passe plus mal mais Videl avait l'air d'adhérer à cette trêve passagère. Il saisit son bras libre, sans qu'elle sut dire s'il voulait lui venir en aide pour marcher ou s'il se méfiait de ses réactions, et ils se dirigèrent avec naturel vers la salle à manger où Mika avait servi un repas gargantuesque.

Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent avec appétit, sous l'œil ravi de leur hôtesse.

- Monsieur Gohan, vous avez l'air bien fatigué, nota la fermière avec une perspicacité qui rappelait beaucoup celle de Chichi.

Le jeune homme avait effectivement assez peu et assez mal dormi dans ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il était endurant mais avait aussi dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et ses traits commençaient à paraître tirés. Il était un peu contrarié et mal à l'aise que Mika relève ce détail à voix haute.

- Ah…euh…notre voyage a été un peu mouvementé, bafouilla-t-il.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle en glissant un œil malicieux vers Videl.

La jeune fille s'empourpra immédiatement et plongea son nez dans son assiette partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de déballer la réalité de la situation. Elle se contenta de se mordre les lèvres.

- Videl n'est pas ma petite amie, n'allez pas raconter ça au village ou à mon grand-père, coupa Gohan dont la mine s'était renfrognée.

La paysanne hocha simplement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

- En tout cas, Mademoiselle, vous avez bien de la chance de voyager avec Monsieur Gohan. Il est très fort et, comme vous voyez, vous ne risquez rien avec lui, il vous a sauvé la vie, conclut-elle.

- Il sait à quel point je me sens redevable de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas Gohan ? articula Videl en accentuant chaque mot.

Gohan pinça les lèvres, visiblement agacé par cette discussion à double fond. Il joua un peu avec la nourriture de son assiette.

- Votre repas est très bon, lâcha-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Je me souviens exactement de ce que vous aimiez quand vous étiez petit... Au fait, comment va votre mère ?

- Bien.

La femme acquiesça d'un air entendu.

- Elle a tellement changé et c'est tellement difficile depuis…Enfin, la vie est parfois comme ça, soupira-t-elle.

Gohan posa ses couverts brusquement. Videl le fixa avec étonnement.

- J'ai trop mangé, je vais faire un tour avant que grand-père n'arrive, annonça-t-il tout d'un coup.

La situation lui pesait. Mika connaissait sa famille depuis toujours et, prenant Videl pour une amie, voire pour sa _petite_ amie, elle avait l'air décidée à discuter de sa vie personnelle sans retenue. Il se rendait compte que cela pouvait l'amener à dévoiler à la jeune fille des détails qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir étaler devant elle.

Il sortit sous l'œil suspicieux de Videl qui continuait de manger avec nonchalance. Le silence retomba. La fermière ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle et de lui glisser sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire de Goten, n'est-ce pas ?

Videl haussa les sourcils.

- Goten ?

- Le petit frère de Gohan. Ses parents l'ont perdu quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Il a été enlevé par je ne sais qui.

Videl plaqua sa main sur sa bouche dans une attitude d'affliction.

- Ca a été terrible pour toute la famille et même pour notre roi, pousuivit Mika, Gohan aussi a beaucoup souffert. Vous voyez comme il ne supporte pas qu'on en parle. Et sa mère…

Videl baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça. Elle brûlait d'expliquer que Goten était parfaitement heureux et aimé, loin des saïyens et de leur brutalité. Mais la paysanne posa sa main sur son bras, pour forcer son attention alors qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir se remettre à manger.

- Je vous ai dit que Gohan était très fort mais à l'intérieur, il est resté un petit garçon qui attend son petit frère, vous savez. Ca me fend le cœur quand j'y pense…

Videl serra les dents. Allait-elle finir par se taire ou avait-elle décidé de lui faire la biographie officielle de Gohan ?

- Et c'est un bon garçon, vous savez, reprit cependant la femme qui arborait maintenant un air ému comme si elle parlait d'un mort.

- C'est vrai, concéda Videl à mi-voix, sentant qu'elle devait donner une réponse.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie face à Végéta, elle put consentir ça sans trop de cas de conscience. Il n'avait pas été un geôlier trop dur non plus.

Gohan revint dans la maison, à cet instant, interrompant l'instant de façon tout à fait salutaire.

- Grand-père arrive ! annonça-t-il.

Mika releva la tête vers lui et sa bonhommie habituelle refit surface.

Elle aida Videl à sortir pour s'installer dans l'aeronef de Guymao. Videl fut un peu stupéfaite de l'énormité du personnage qui vint à sa rencontre et l'étouffa quasiment dans une embrassade inattendue.

- Alors, les enfants, on a rencontré des bandits de grand chemin ? lança-t-il à Gohan avec bonne humeur.

- Ouais… Hmmm… rien de grave, commenta le jeune homme, un peu embarrassé de devoir mentir à son grand-père.

- Ta petite amie n'a pas l'air de voir les choses sous cet angle, Gohan. Elle est quand même bien blessée, objecta Gyumao avec réprobation.

- C'est _pas_ ma petite amie. Et elle en a vu d'autres tu peux me croire, grogna Gohan avec humeur.

Il tourna les talons avec irritation et grimpa dans l'appareil sous l'œil déconfit de son grand père.

- Majesté, je pense que Monsieur Gohan a vraiment besoin de dormir. Il a l'air très préoccupé, je ne lui trouve pas bonne mine, lui confia la paysanne, quand le jeune homme se fut suffisamment éloigné.

Gyumao hocha pensivement la tête avant de se remettre à sourire avec enthousiasme.

- En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'il ait enfin une petite amie !

- Je ne suis pas… commença Videl avec exaspération.

Elle s'interrompit. Tous ces gens pouvaient bien aller au diable et croire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle dégagea son bras de celui de la fermière et, après avoir remercié son hôtesse, monta à son tour dans l'aéronef de Gyumao.

- Prenez soin de lui, insista la femme avec bienveillance.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, marmonna Videl avec un sourire de composition.

Elle prit place à côté de Gohan qui avait les yeux rivés sur le paysage derrière le hublot. Il avait l'air en colère. Gyumao s'installa aux commandes et démarra le moteur et ils commencèrent à s'élever.

- Dis-moi Gohan, lança-t-il subitement, tu n'as donc pas de senzu pour ton amie ?

Videl regarda Gohan avec une certaine perplexité. Elle connaissait l'existence des senzus bien sûr et elle en avait déjà vus. Mais les haricots sacrés étaient devenus extrêmement rares depuis que Kami avait cessé de les autoriser. La question du Gyumao laissait penser que Gohan en avait quelques-uns en réserve.

Le jeune homme se raidit et tarda à répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, apparemment pris au dépourvu par la suggestion de son grand-père.

- Ils sont restés à la Cité Saïyajinn, répondit-il finalement.

- Tu voyages sans senzus ? Si ta mère savait ça… C'est pas malin de les avoir oubliés, conclut pensivement Guymao, concentré sur ses manœuvres de pilotage.

Gohan jeta un coup d'œil à Videl qui le fixait avec incrédulité. Le bleu transparent de ses prunelles se durcit tandis qu'elles paraissaient fouiller dans le regard incertain de Gohan. Il détourna la tête.

Videl baissa les yeux à son tour et se mit à réfléchir. Ses blessures étaient finalement un avantage pour Gohan. Elles compliquaient ses perspectives de fuite et facilitaient sa surveillance. En un instant, elle fut viscéralement convaincue qu'il avait des senzus sur lui. Elle soupira en appuyant sa tête sur le fauteuil.

Le ronronnement du moteur la berça doucement tandis qu'elle calculait l'ordre des tâches à accomplir. Elle devait trouver ces senzus si elle voulait se ménager la moindre chance de fuite pour pouvoir voler au secours de Goten. L'enchaînement n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Gyumao attira son attention d'un geste complice. Il pointa Gohan avec un clin d'œil ravi.

Videl plissa les yeux avec incompréhension et se tourna vers son voisin. Il s'était endormi. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son cerveau.

Assurée que Gyumao avait regardait à nouveau le ciel, la jeune fille évalua les différents endroits possibles où Gohan avait pu cacher ses senzus. La précipitation des événements l'avait contraint à abandonner son sac mais sa veste disposait de deux poches particulièrement grandes. Dans l'une d'entre elles, le transmetteur, dont Gokû avait enlevé la batterie, formait une bosse. L'autre semblait contenir des objets plus petits.

Videl observa le jeune homme qui sommeillait, appuyé au hublot, la tête calée dans sa main. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, quand il dormait, ses traits étaient infiniment plus détendus et il changeait presque de visages. _A l'intérieur, il est resté un petit garçon. _Elle sourit avec amusement en se remémorant cette phrase. La paysanne était une sacrée bavarde mais elle était très perspicace. Il semblait littéralement harassé.

Un vague scrupule à profiter de la situation pointa dans l'esprit de Videl. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée de la fureur de Végéta et il l'avait fait soigner. Elle serra les dents et chassa sa conscience de l'équation.

Elle approcha sa main de sa poche en retenant son souffle. Elle était habile à ce genre d'exercice et parvint à la glisser à l'intérieur sans difficulté. Elle tâta du bout des doigts le contenu sans repérer de formes semblables à un senzu. Elle finit par la retirer avec dépit.

La seconde poche était moins accessible, se trouvant du côté où Gohan dormait, et contenant déjà le central de transmission. Elle scruta son voisin avec contrariété. Finalement ses yeux tombèrent sur une couverture précautionneusement pliée dans un vide-poche devant eux.

Elle s'en saisit et la déplia. Faisant mine de recouvrir le saïyen, elle s'appliqua à tenter une approche de la possible poche à senzus. Gohan ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et saisit son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? maugréa-t-il.

- Je voulais… juste te mettre la couverture. Il fait un peu froid, bredouilla-t-elle.

Gohan plissa les yeux. Videl s'efforçait de lui offrir la mine la plus innocente et la plus confuse possible.

- C'est pas adorable, ça ? commenta Gyumao avec émotion.

- Vraiment a-do-ra-ble, siffla Gohan en repoussant Videl fermement vers son siège.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapit**re 17

Les bras croisés, la mine soucieuse, Gokû fixait le hublot de la porte devant lui. A ses côtés, Chichi se tordaient nerveusement les mains, les traits défaits. Ils restaient silencieux, attentifs au spectacle de leur enfant, enfermé de l'autre côté de la porte.

Goten avait avorté toute tentative de discussion. Il avait rejeté avec dureté sa mère dès qu'elle s'était précipitée vers lui avec émotion. Il s'était débattu avec une vigueur qui semblait infatigable quand son père avait essayé de le calmer. Ils avaient été obligés de le placer dans une cellule, comme un prisonnier, mais ils refusaient de l'abandonner là et cherchaient encore désespérément un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis.

Bulma les trouva là, désemparés de voir leurs retrouvailles si douloureuses. Elle venait de rentrer et avait tout juste pris le temps de soigner ses plaies avant de les rejoindre. Elle se doutait que le retour de Goten ne serait pas si simple, Cérile avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le maîtriser.

Elle avait secrètement espéré que Chichi serait parvenue à amadouer son fils et que, peut-être, il aurait raconté des choses susceptibles de donner des indices sur l'endroit où se trouvait Bra. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: comme avec Videl, il n'y avait aucun espoir d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de la bouche de Goten.

Elle s'avança timidement et se posta à leurs côtés pour entrevoir le petit garçon. Ils eurent à peine un mouvement pour saluer son arrivée.

- Goten est encore très agité, marmonna Gokû en continuant à fixer la vitre blindée devant lui, on a essayé de lui parler mais il n'y a rien à faire, il réclame Videl. On est obligé de l'enfermer ici.

Il parlait presque sur le ton de l'excuse, comme si tout était de sa faute. Il parlait toujours de Goten comme si tout était de sa faute. Bulma ne releva pas.

Le petit garçon était assis sur le banc, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, l'air déterminé.

- Laissez-moi essayer, d'accord ? proposa Bulma avec précaution.

Ils tournèrent enfin les yeux vers elle, l'air unanimement incrédule. Mais Bulma insista d'un hochement de tête. Chichi ne répondit pas et retomba dans la contemplation de son fils. Gokû soupira.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Bulma entra prudemment dans la pièce et il la suivit, méfiant des réactions de Goten. Mais l'enfant commençait finalement visiblement à fatiguer et se contenta de leur lancer un regard mauvais.

Bulma s'agenouilla sur le sol, à distance, tandis que Gokû restait adossé au mur opposé.

- Son Goten, je suis Bulma Brief.

Goten détourna les yeux pour signifier son ennui et son indifférence.

- Il y a deux jours, tu as pris un bébé ici. C'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Bra.

Goten reporta son attention sur elle et lui adressa cette fois-ci une expression accusatrice.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, reprit-elle, mais il y a huit ans maintenant, des gens ont fait exactement la même chose avec un autre bébé. C'était toi.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il durement.

- Tu sais ? s'exclama Gokû.

Goten nicha sa tête entre les bras, comme s'il redoutait de parler encore. Bulma leva la main vers Gokû pour lui recommander de se taire.

- Pourquoi on t'a enlevé Goten ? demanda Bulma.

- Vous savez pourquoi, cracha-t-il.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Pour faire du mal à vos parents ?

Goten releva brusquement la tête et la fusilla du regard comme si elle se moquait de lui.

- Pour pas que je devienne un soldat d'élite de votre armée, comme tous les hybrides qui naissent par miracle, explosa-t-il, mais vous ne m'aurez pas ! Je ne me battrai jamais pour votre race !

Il bondit sur ses pieds en un instant et, bousculant Bulma qui tomba à la renverse, se jeta sur la porte et tenta de la défoncer de ses poings et de ses pieds, pris d'une rage démente. Gokû parvint à l'immobiliser au sol avec une douceur étonnante. Goten hurlait comme un désespéré en essayant de se dégager.

Bulma se releva avec peine et se précipita à l'extérieur, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait dentendre.

Derrière la porte, Chichi avait assisté à toute la scène. Son regard était vide et consterné, elle mordillait maintenant le coin de son mouchoir roulé en boule dans son poing, comme un tic nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à mon bébé ? souffla-t-elle.

Bulma ne sut quoi répondre, s'agissant d'une question qu'elle se posait à chaque seconde depuis presque quarante-huit heures. Gokû les rejoignit et verrouilla fermement la porte derrière lui, en s'efforçant d'ignorer les cris de protestations de Goten.

Bulma se frotta la tête avec embarras, consciente que son initiative n'avait fait qu'empirer l'angoisse des deux parents.

- Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et toi non plus Gokû, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas manger chez moi ? Il va se calmer peu à peu.

Gokû jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers le hublot en massant son estomac.

- C'est une idée… répondit-il

- Je reste avec lui, coupa Chichi.

Les traits de Gokû s'affaissèrent un peu. Il se gratta la tête avec ennui mais finit par suivre Bulma.

Les appartements où elle s'était installée avec sa famille avaient été conçus et aménagés à l'identique de la Capsule. Gokû aimait y venir. Ca lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était plus à la Cité saïyajinn, qu'ils vivaient à nouveau comme avant l'arrivée des saïyens. Il y avait même un énorme jardin, en tous points semblable à celui qu'on apercevait depuis la terrasse de la Capsule.

En arrivant chez elle, Bulma croisa un soldat à l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites par ici ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe de méfiance.

- C'est la consigne, Altesse, toute la sécurité est renforcée. Je suis de garde ici.

Bulma eut un moment de silence. Elle fixa le soldat comme si ses explications étaient totalement indécentes. En réalité, elle trouvait cette nouveauté suspecte. Mais depuis les derniers incidents avec Cérile, elle se sentait nerveuse.

- Commencez donc par demander aux cuisine de nous apporter un repas, ça m'évitera de mourir de faim, lâcha-t-elle avec humeur.

Gokû ne put s'empêcher de relever la mine contrariée du soldat dont ce n'était manifestement pas la fonction que de servir de valet. Bulma n'y prêta aucune attention et fit entrer son ami.

Gokû s'assit et laissa flotter son regard dans le vide. Son air absent fendait le cœur de Bulma.

- On va trouver une solution, murmura-t-elle doucement pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait tout ça. Nous le prendre, c'était déjà dur, mais lui raconter que nous sommes des monstres, c'est… je ne comprends pas, soupira Gokû.

- Il va vite se rendre compte que vous n'en n'êtes pas.

- Ca commence bien, on lui tape dessus et on l'enferme…Tu es blessée ?

Dans un sursaut, Gokû se tourna vers son amie qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Il venait seulement de remarquer les égratignures sur son visage et le bandage qui dépassait de sa manche.

- Oui, nous avons croisé C-18 en ramenant son frère ici.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux.

- Et vous vous en êtes sorties ?! Heureusement que ce commandant était avec toi… s'exclama-t-il.

- Ouais… façon de parler… Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression…Je sais pas…

Bulma cherchait ses mots en tripotant ses cheveux nerveusement. Si elle avait été tout à fait à l'aise, elle aurait dit franchement qu'elle se sentait menacée par le commandant en particulier et par tous les saïyens en général. Mais, énoncée à haute voix, l'idée lui paraissait absurde. Ca faisait des années que les soldats de Végéta la protégeaient et lui obéissaient. Ils ne le faisaient pas forcément de bonne grâce, mais ils le faisaient sans discuter, habitués à exécuter les ordres de leur prince sans réfléchir.

Gokû attendait la suite, sans comprendre, en clignait des yeux pour essayer de suivre les bouts de phrases décousues et évasives de Bulma. La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un chariot poussé par un cuisinier.

La multitude de plats qui y étaient entassée capta immédiatement l'œil de Gokû. Les mots de Bulma moururent d'eux-même sur ses lèvres du fait de la présence du cuisinier.

Les événements n'avaient pas entamé l'appétit du saïyen qui se jeta sur son assiette, fidèle à ses habitudes. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Trunks entra dans la pièce et son visage s'illumina d'y trouver sa mère.

- Maman ! Vous êtes revenus !

Il grimpa aussitôt sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il portait l'uniforme saïyen qui était imposé pour l'entraînement journalier au cours duquel on lui enseignait le combat avec d'autres enfants saïyens. Bulma avait trouvé cet uniforme si mignon sur son fils quand il avait commencé tout petit à le porter. Maintenant, il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle aurait préféré le voir en baskets dans une cour de récréation classique.

- Tu as séché, Trunks ? demanda-t-elle, sans parvenir à prendre un ton sévère.

La mine de l'enfant se renfrogna.

- Mais, vous me laissez tout seul ! objecta-t-il, où étiez-vous ? On ne me dit rien. Papa a retrouvé Bra ?

- Non, chéri, pas encore. Bientôt.

- Je m'ennuie à l'école, à l'entraînement. Je préfèrerais vous aider. Je peux le faire maintenant, je suis grand. Je vais botter les fesses de la rébellion avec papa.

- Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi, coupa Bulma avec plus de vivacité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Trunks ne se formalisa pas de son ton dur. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé. Bulma se ravisa de sa mauvaise humeur et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle l'avait un peu négligé ces derniers jours. Il était normal qu'il se fasse du souci. Elle eut subitement une idée. Elle empila de la nourriture dans un plat et plaça des couverts sur le dessus.

- Tu veux nous aider, Trunks ? reprit-elle.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le gamin, une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Prends cette nourriture. Dans l'une des cellules de prisonniers, tu trouveras un petit garçon.

- Un petit garçon ?! s'étrangla Trunks.

- Il n'est pas vraiment prisonnier, le rassura Bulma, c'est Goten, tu te souviens ?

Trunks la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle avait littéralement l'impression de voir les engrenages de son cerveau en activité au travers de ses prunelles.

- Le bébé de Chichi et Gokû ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Ce n'est plus un bébé maintenant, c'est un petit garçon qui a presque ton âge.

- Il est revenu ?

Bulma et Gokû échangèrent un regard, incertains de la meilleure façon de présenter les choses à Trunks.

- On peut dire ça, reprit Bulma, mais les gens qui l'ont gardé tout ce temps l'ont convaincu que nous sommes des…euh… qu'on lui veut du mal. Dès qu'on essaye de l'approcher, il essaye de s'enfuir ou de nous attaquer.

- Il est bête, quoi ? Tu veux que je lui donne une petite leçon ?

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel. Le discours de son père et des soldats déteignaient parfois de manière crispante sur son fils.

- Non. Tu vas lui amener à manger. Comme tu es un petit garçon aussi, je pense qu'il ne t'attaquera pas.

- Qu'il essaye…

- Trunks ! tonna sa mère, si tu veux te battre, retourne à ton entraînement !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je lui apporte sa nourriture, râla le petit garçon.

- Et essaye de discuter un peu avec lui. Explique-lui comment on vit ici.

- A vos ordres, chef !

Trunks saisit le plat d'un geste brusque et tourna les talons. Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et enlève ton uniforme avant d'y aller ! hurla sa mère, habille toi le plus cool possible, mon dieu, j'en peux plus de te voir en tenue de combat toute la journée !

Trunks fit un vague signe de la main qui signifiait tout à la fois qu'il avait compris et que sa mère l'ennuyait fermement.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Gokû avec espoir quand Trunks eut disparu.

- J'en sais rien, mon fils est tellement… comme son père, des fois. Sinon… Tu as des nouvelles de Gohan et Videl ?

- Aucune pour l'instant, j'ai discrètement piqué le transmetteur de Chichi au cas où il appelle mais pour l'instant… L'essentiel, c'est que Végéta ne les ait pas trouvés.

Bulma soupira en hochant la tête.

- Végéta est comme une cocotte-minute, si nous ne trouvons pas Bra très vite... ajouta Gokû.

- Je me demande même s'il n'est pas trop tard murmura Bulma, comme pour elle-même.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Désolée pour l'orthographe de Gyumao-Guymao-Guhymao, peu importe, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit mais on sait de qui je parle...**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 18**

Allongée dans son lit, Videl écoutait le silence qui régnait enfin sur le palais de Gyumao. La nuit était tombée complètement et le va-et-vient des serviteurs avait fini par cesser. Elle soupira. L'hospitalité du roi avait été parfaite. Elle avait _enfin_ pu se laver et elle avait même dormi une partie de l'après-midi. Après sa sieste, elle constata avec satisfaction que Gohan avait aidé les paysans à réparer le toit d'une réserve qui s'était effondré. Ils étaient venus le trouver après leur retour en sollicitant sa force pour les travaux. Il n'avait pas pu refuser. _Un bon garçon, hein ?_ Ici, au milieu des siens, il était si différent de ce qu'il donnait à voir quand il se mêlait des histoires des saïyens.

Ils avaient encore eu droit à un copieux repas le soir.

Les doigts de Videl tambourinaient avec impatience sur la couverture. Elle repassait les événements dans sa tête.

Gohan n'avait quasiment pas dormi pendant le voyage jusqu'au château. Après l'avoir surprise avec la couverture, il ne s'était pas autorisé à se reposer plus. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment qu'il ait compris exactement ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

Et manipuler les tuiles, soutenir et remonter les charpentes toute l'après-midi, avait dû finir de l'achever. Pour sa part, Videl se sentait revigorée par sa petite sieste et elle s'était un peu exercée à se déplacer sans canne. Il était temps.

Elle repoussa sa couverture et s'assit dans son lit, cette fois-ci sans hésitation, malgré une demi-grimace de douleur. Elle se leva précautionneusement et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre d'une allure vacillante mais silencieuse. Elle sortit dans le couloir désert.

Gohan avait pris soin de la faire installer dans une chambre proche de la sienne. Videl avait aussitôt repéré la configuration des lieux. Elle compta les portes et ouvrit doucement celle de Gohan.

Elle referma sans bruit derrière elle et écouta la respiration régulière du jeune homme. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la semi-obscurité de la pièce et laissa errer son regard autour d'elle pour mémoriser l'emplacement des meubles et chercher ses vêtements. Elle les trouva entassés sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Elle prit son souffle et s'avança en boitant un peu, essayant de rendre sa démarche la plus fluide possible. Elle posa les yeux sur le dormeur pour vérifier. Il s'était découvert et elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la courbe de ses muscles sous son T-shirt et cet air angélique, qui contrastait tellement avec son caractère implacable. La fermière avait raison, il était un bon garçon mais ils n'étaient pas du même côté de la barrière.

Si elle réussissait à mettre la main sur les senzus, elle serait partie à son réveil et ils avaient peu de chance de se recroiser un jour. Ou certainement pour s'affronter, _encore._ Elle sourit tristement, elle s'était un peu attachée à lui. Elle avait compris qu'il s'efforçait de faire pour le mieux, coincé entre les convictions naïves de son père et son appartenance à deux races ennemies. C'était aussi pour ça que Goten et Bra ne devaient pas grandir à la Cité Saïyajinn.

Videl reporta son attention sur les vêtements. Elle saisit la veste en premier lieu et farfouilla dans les deux poches les plus larges mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle explora ensuite toutes les minuscules poches intérieures minutieusement. Ses recherches s'avérant infructueuses, elle reposa le vêtement et passa au pantalon.

Elle finit par déceler un minuscule sachet coincé dans une poche artisanalement reconstituée. Son visage s'illumina. Elle déplia le papier de soie et découvrit triomphalement deux senzus. Elle fut un peu déçue par leur aspect banal.

- Non ! grogna une voix rauque à côté d'elle.

Videl eut à peine le temps de refermer son poing sur les haricots et de se reculer pour éviter que Gohan ne s'en empare. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais il la ceintura et elle tomba de tout son long, incapable de se mouvoir correctement à cause de ses blessures. Elle étouffa un cri, la respiration un peu coupée. Aussitôt le poing de Gohan se referma sur son poignet et plaqua au sol la main crispée sur les senzus.

- T'as trouvé les senzus, hein ? demanda-t-il avec colère, tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

Elle restait sonnée par sa rapidité de réaction, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il était penché sur elle. Elle gigota pour tenter de se soustraire à son emprise mais ses blessures lui intimèrent de se tenir tranquille et la poigne de Gohan sur son bras interdisait également tout mouvement utile. Se trouvant immobilisée, elle fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

- Laisse-moi partir, articula-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas un saïyen et que tu ne voulais pas que Végéta me tue. Je te l'ai dit, ils ne m'échangeront _jamais_.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu ne comprends pas…

L'ombre de la nuit laissait à peine filtrer quelques éclats de lumière de la noirceur de ses yeux. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, Videl aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, et à sa grande surprise, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, aussitôt bloquée par le sol sous elle et, par réflexe, leva sa main libre pour le repousser. Mais son geste resta en suspens. Elle le regardait de ses yeux écarquillés mais les siens étaient fermés.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et sentit sa langue se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Videl n'avait jamais eu franchement de petit ami. Son engagement pour la rébellion ne lui laissait pas le temps pour ça. Elle avait toujours mieux à faire et n'avait jamais laissé aucun garçon s'approcher trop d'elle. Son père veillait également à lui éviter les occasions de se poser trop de questions à ce sujet en organisant lui-même les équipes dans lesquelles elle travaillait.

Elle fut surprise de la douceur de l'instant. Il rompit le baiser et la regarda elle demeurait sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

- Si je te laisse t'enfuir, si nous ne retrouvons pas le bébé, il y aura une guerre terrible, murmura-t-il avec lassitude. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Videl.

Elle ne sut que répondre, hypnotisée par le calme de sa voix et par les ombres qui jouaient sur son visage. Elle effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Et Goten ?

- Goten ? Si tu viens avec moi, tu pourras le voir mais ne nous le prends plus, ma mère en mourrait cette fois-ci.

Videl cilla un peu. Elle commençait à accepter de prendre conscience la souffrance qu'avait représenté l'enlèvement de Goten à sa famille. Elle avait neuf ans quand il était arrivé, elle l'avait vu grandir et elle s'y était attaché avec la ferme conviction qu'il était forcément plus heureux avec elle et les rebelles qu'il n'aurait pu l'être au milieu d'une famille saïyenne. Sa rencontre avec Gohan avait ébranlé ce petit arrangement avec sa conscience. Elle lisait la détresse de Gohan dans ses yeux. Il n'était définitivement pas un simple saïyen.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas trahir mes amis… objecta-t-elle encore.

- Des innocents mourront si Végéta se met en tête de retrouver Bra par ses propres moyens. Le temps est compté.

Videl détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur son poing fermé, toujours maintenu au sol par Gohan, serrés sur les précieux senzus, première étape vers une possibilité de fuite. Elle sembla réfléchir.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'embrasses ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il sourit avec amusement.

- Non, ça je ne le fais que parce que j'ai envie. En tout cas, ça capte mieux ton attention que les coups.

Elle lui sourit faiblement en retour. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et se remit à l'embrasser doucement. Elle lui rendait son baiser cette fois-ci. Il libéra son poignet et desserra doucement les doigts de Videl crispés sur les senzus. Elle le laissa faire docilement et il reprit les haricots au creux de sa paume.

Il se releva sans la quitter des yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi te protéger, ajouta-t-il en levant son poing contenant les haricots.

- Je ne suis pas sûre… soupira-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Je te convaincrai, conclut-il en lui tendant une main pour l'inviter à se relever.

Il empocha à nouveau les senzus sans se préoccuper de la mine contrariée de Videl et l'aida à retourner à sa chambre en s'appuyant sur lui. Avant de refermer la porte sur elle, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et attira sa tête jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis elle planta se yeux malicieux dans les siens.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu m'as convaincue, précisa-t-elle.

- J'ai bien compris. Je commence à te connaître, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, mais si tu pouvais me laisser dormir une nuit entière…

Elle haussa les épaules et disparut dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Gyumao prêta un aéronef à son petit-fils pour son retour à la Cité saïyajinn. Il avait hésité à les accompagner mais Gohan, qui savait qu'il détestait cet endroit, avait réussi à l'en dissuader assez facilement. La seule réticence du roi avait été de confier un de ses précieux engins à un si jeune homme. Après qu'il eut dispensé ses mille recommandations sur la façon de piloter, Gohan put enfin décoller.

- Et où allons-nous exactement ? demanda Videl. Tu ne comptes quand même pas me ramener au Palais sous le nez de Végéta ?

- Evidemment que non. Nous allons chez un ami à la Cité saïyajinn. Il est hors de question que tu t'approches du Palais.

- Mais, avec les avis de recherche, tout le monde connaît ma tête là-bas, observa Videl.

- Je pense qu'il faudra te couper les cheveux ou les teindre, un truc dans le genre.

- Les teindre ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille avec indignation.

Gohan la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il fixa sa chevelure de jais.

- On les coupera alors, conclut-il.

Elle croisa les bras avec résignation et se mit à scruter l'horizon d'un air buté.

- Et les senzus ? Tu comptes finir par m'en donner un ou je suis condamnée à souffrir jusqu'à ce que ma jambe guérisse ?

- On verra on peut pas dire que je puisse vraiment te faire confiance.

- Même si tu m'as embrassée cette nuit ? glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Il rougit en une minute. A la lumière du jour, il ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait osé faire ça. Il était exténué et l'ambiance chaleureuse chez son grand-père lui avait certainement fait baisser sa garde. Mais avec le recul, il se maudissait de son impulsivité. Ca aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu lui retourner une gifle magistrale plutôt que son baiser.

Et elle évoquait son dérapage avec un tel naturel, c'était totalement déroutant pour lui; cette fille n'avait décidément jamais froid aux yeux. Il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer sur cette voie là avec elle, même si il devait bien admettre qu'elle lui plaisait dans le fond. Il n'était pas exactement du même côté de la barrière et il ne devait pas oublier l'importance de la garder sous la main; il ne devait pas décevoir son père.

Il se tourna vers elle, elle lui souriait d'un air triomphal. La mine embarrassée de Gohan lui confirmait qu'elle avait réussi à trouver un argument déstabilisant pour plaider sa cause. Elle était réellement désarmante, et il ne devait pas désarmer.

- Si tu y tiens, ça n'arrivera plus, finit-il par répliquer.

Elle fit une moue désappointée et abandonna l'idée de lui soutirer un senzu pour l'instant.

- Et pourquoi me cacher à la Cité Saïyajinn, au fait ? C'est quasiment sous le nez de Végéta.

- Justement, c'est pas là qu'il viendra te chercher. On ne t'a rien appris, chez les rebelles ?

- On m'a appris à me cacher dans des endroits où personne ne me trouve… Je te signale que ça fait deux fois qu'on est découverts…

Gohan leva les yeux au ciel. La gratitude n'était définitivement pas une des plus grandes qualités de Videl.

Un amas de silhouettes enchevêtrées commença à apparaître sur la ligne d'horizon. Ils arrivaient à la Cité saïyajinn.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Bulma posa les yeux sur le visage si éternellement jeune du blessé, un visage d'adolescent, trop parfait pour être vrai. Elle passa le doigt sur sa joue. La plaie qui s'y trouvait encore quelques heures auparavant, s'était intégralement refermée. Même au toucher, on ne décelait pas la moindre cicatrice. Elle siffla avec admiration. Le Dr Gero était un vrai génie. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait volontiers travaillé avec lui.

Elle reporta son attention sur le relevé des constantes de C-17. Tout semblait se passer comme elle l'avait prévu. Il était toujours inconscient mais ne tarderait pas à se rétablir complètement. Par précaution, elle l'avait placé sous sédatif. Elle ne l'autoriserait à reprendre conscience que le lendemain matin.

Elle fit encore le tour du corps pour évaluer l'avancée de la guérison. Gohan avait salement brûlé toute une partie de son corps. Elle se demandait comment le jeune homme avait pu réussir à faire autant de dégâts dans ce qui semblait être un seul coup. Il avait dû avoir peur ou se mettre en colère, subitement, et avec une intensité incroyable.

C'est comme ça que les saïyens manipulaient le mieux leur énergie. C'est ce qui les rendait si dangereux. Elle se fit la réflexion que Végéta devenait de plus en plus dangereux, ces derniers temps. Sa fureur paraissait sans fond. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de la ramener à la Cité saïyajinn quand il les avait rejointes, Cérile et elle.

Il avait cédé de _très _mauvaise grâce, décidé à poursuivre la recherche de Gohan. Elle avait encore lu la désapprobation de Cérile quand il s'était décidé à plier à la volonté de sa femme. Le commandant avait alors annoncé qu'elle était en mesure de ramener Bulma et C-17, _si son Altesse veut continuer ses recherches du fuyard_. Pour toute récompense à son obséquiosité, elle n'avait récolté que la rage de Végéta qui avait souligné qu'elle n'avait pas été foutue de repérer l'approche de C-18 pour l'empêcher d'exploser l'avion.

De toute façon, Bulma aurait été terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver seule à nouveau avec la saïyenne. Elle n'avait su et n'avait pu l'expliquer à Végéta et même maintenant, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire part de ses doutes, qui, sommes toutes, ne restaient que des doutes.

Elle se frotta les yeux longuement. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle sursauta nerveusement quand Gokû entra dans le laboratoire. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Les garçons se sont battus, annonça-t-il.

- Goten a attaqué Trunks ? demanda Bulma avec surprise.

- Pas vraiment. Ils ont parlé un peu avant je crois mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit.

Trunks arriva derrière Gokû avec un air triomphal. Il avait enfin retiré son uniforme, détail insignifiant qui enchanta pourtant Bulma. Il arborait un œil bleui et enflé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

- Trunks !

- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit Maman, coupa-t-il aussitôt.

- Mais tu t'es _battu_ avec lui. Je t'avais dit…

- Je ne me suis pas _battu avec lui_, maman, _on_ s'est battu ! Ce gros prétentieux dit que son maître est le plus fort de la planète et que j'ai pas une chance contre lui. Il est taré, celui-là ! Moi je suis le fils du Prince quand même.

Bulma et Gokû échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Mais t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pas trop amoché. On remet ça demain, je lui ai promis, conclut l'enfant avec satisfaction en se dirigeant vers le mini-bar de sa mère.

Les deux adultes le suivirent des yeux avec incrédulité tandis qu'il s'ouvrait une canette de soda et en prenait quelques gorgées. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se retourna vers sa mère.

- On pourra prendre la salle d'entraînement ? C'est petit dans sa cellule.

- Euh… On verra, chéri, bredouilla, Bulma tandis que Trunks ressortait du laboratoire avec nonchalance, sa boisson à la main.

Gokû arborait un large sourire.

- Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'on gagne la confiance d'un saïyen, soupira Bulma avec consternation.

- En tous cas, il communique avec Trunks. On pourrait peut-être le laisser sortir…

- Je crois que c'est un peu tôt, Gokû. S'il s'échappe ?

- Tu as raison, je ne tiens pas à devoir l'assommer à nouveau, conclut Gokû. Chichi va être rassurée même si elle est un peu blessée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance.

Bulma ne put réprimer un bâillement.

- Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? demanda Gokû.

- Il y a une éternité. Je comptais justement y aller maintenant.

- Au fait, je te rends ça, précisa Gokû en posant le babyphone sur la paillasse devant elle avant de l'abandonner.

Elle scruta l'objet avec abattement. Deux jours sans nouvelle. Et ils avaient C-17 en plus de Videl. Pourquoi la rébellion ne prenait-elle pas contact ?

Faisant fi du nœud dans son estomac, Bulma s'empara de l'appareil et sortit pour se diriger vers sa chambre, prenant soin de verrouiller le laboratoire derrière elle.

Elle eut la surprise de trouver Végéta, allongé en travers du lit, fixant le plafond. Il n'avait même pas retiré ses vêtements. Ses yeux injectés de sang trahissaient son manque de sommeil criant. Bulma compta qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'enlèvement, soit presque quarante-huit heures. Tout ce temps, la fureur et la frustration l'avaient tenu en alerte. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'il avait pu manger.

Elle s'allongea sur lui doucement. Elle sentait encore la tension dans tous ses muscles mais l'organisme commençait très clairement à le lâcher. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait le rythme agressif de son cœur et la chaleur diffuse de son aura. _Une cocotte-minute_.

- Gokû t'a dit où était Gohan ? souffla-t-il.

- Nan… Ne recommence pas…

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et lui releva la tête pour lui faire face.

- Et la boîte de conserve, tu vas le réparer ?

- Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que je suis un génie… pourvu qu'on me laisse dormir un peu.

Il repassa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Sa coiffure était de plus en plus hasardeuse et il peinait à la reconnaître, habitué à ce qu'elle mette un soin infini dans chaque détail de son apparence.

- T'as une sale tête, tu me fais peur, releva-t-il

- Merci du compliment t'as pas vu la tienne, siffla-t-elle.

Il garda une mine grave en détaillant son visage et replaça doucement sa tête contre lui.

- Dors alors, conclut-il simplement.

Elle l'enlaça un peu plus et se cala contre son corps.

- Tu restes avec moi, alors ?

Il grogna sans qu'elle puisse déterminer la signification du son. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Cérile. L'idée qu'on puisse la séparer de lui de quelque manière que ce soit lui parut insupportable. Elle tressaillit et resserra encore son étreinte. Elle devait lui parler.

- Végéta ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Hmm ?

- Ton capitaine…

- Quel capitaine ?

- Cérile.

- Elle est commandant, arrête avec ça, Bulma.

- Elle me fait peur.

Bulma releva une nouvelle fois la tête pour le regarder. Il lui lançait un œil surpris.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, précisa Bulma.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Elle est pas censée être ta copine, c'est un commandant, grommela-t-il.

Bulma s'agita un peu face à sa nonchalance.

- Non, mais elle peut me casser en deux d'une seule claque. Ca me rassure pas trop comme plan, protesta Bulma avec agacement.

Végéta sourit cyniquement.

- Bulma, tout le monde ici peut te casser en deux d'une seule claque, même les enfants. Et personne ne le fera jamais. Personne ne t'a jamais touchée, non ?

Bulma s'énerva franchement.

- Mais elle m'a dit des trucs ! Du genre que ce serait bien que tu aies une autre femme.

Végéta éclata de rire bruyamment, ce qui assombrit encore un peu plus la mine de Bulma.

- C'est un fantasme de saïyenne, ne t'inquiète pas, conclut-il après avoir repris son souffle.

- Mais…

- Dors, grogna-t-il d'un ton ennuyé en rabattant la tête de la terrienne contre son corps

Convaincu qu'elle essaierait de se redresser à nouveau pour prolonger la discussion, il maintint sa main sur son crâne. Mais elle était totalement vidée et la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui avait contribué à détendre tous ses muscles de sorte qu'elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à sombrer sans promesse de retour.

Le crépitement agressif du babyphone les réveilla alors que le soleil était tout juste levé. Elle fut le première à se redresser, sous l'impulsion de son cerveau brumeux, et alors que l'origine du son n'était pas encore très net dans son esprit.

En une fraction de seconde, elle recouvra sa lucidité et se jeta sur l'appareil qui était coincé entre le lit et le mur.

- C'est eux ? grommela la voix rauque de Végéta à côté d'elle

- C'est eux, souffla Bulma.

Elle se leva en une seconde et prit tout juste le temps d'attraper ses chaussures au vol avant de se précipiter vers la salle de transmission. Elle percuta le garde chargé d'aller la réveiller pour lui annoncer une communication de la rébellion. Elle rétablit à peu près son équilibre et se rua dans la pièce où Cérile se tenait déjà, les bras croisés.

- Ca fait longtemps ? demanda aussitôt Bulma.

- Une minute, répondit Cérile en toisant l'allure de Bulma avec dédain.

La terrienne ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'œil. Elle sauta sur la chaise devant la console de contrôle et activa la communication. Elle sentit la présence de Végéta debout derrière elle.

L'écran géant rivé au mur au-dessus d'eux s'alluma et après un court instant de brouille, l'image s'éclaircit peu à peu. Hercule apparut. Bulma constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait une mine tirée au même titre que la sienne. _Enfoiré._

Derrière elle, Végéta se raidit un peu et elle serra les dents en espérant qu'il arriverait à se contenir suffisamment pour éviter d'exploser l'écran.

Hercule s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

- Parlons peu, parlons bien. J'ai votre fille, vous avez la mienne.

- Et on a C-17 grinça Bulma.

- Exact, bafouilla Hercule. Echangeons.

- Je veux voir Bra ! s'exclama Bulma.

Végéta plissa les yeux et les tourna vers sa femme. Si Hercule demandait à son tour à voir Videl, elle serait dans l'impasse. Mais elle avait besoin de voir le bébé.

- Ah… euh… oui…Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est prévu, on va me l'amener, bredouilla Hercule en faisant un signe à quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

Végéta l'observait avec mépris. Hercule était un clown qui ne savait même pas négocier la libération de sa fille.

Le saïyen n'ignorait pas que la rébellion était en réalité dirigée par Krilin et sa femme. Mais les deux réunis n'avaient aucune chance de mobiliser le moindre combattant tandis qu'Hercule suscitait un engouement inexplicable des terriens. Ils étaient pathétiques de suivre un tel boulet si docilement.

Mais aussi pathétiques soient-ils, les rebelles avaient réussi à venir voler sa fille sous son nez et celui de ses soldats si performants. Et il n'arrivait jamais à leur mettre la main dessus. Il sentait sa rage refaire surface en fixant le champion transpirant et bafouillant devant lui.

Bulma lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant en sentant la chaleur de son corps s'élever derrière son siège. Soudain, le cri caractéristique d'un nourrisson emplit la pièce de transmission et Hercule présenta le bébé à la caméra. Bulma sursauta immédiatement. Elle se leva et fixa l'écran, les yeux écarquillés.

- Voilà, voilà, annonça Hercule, maintenant je veux voir Videl, dit-il en rendant l'enfant à une personne hors du champ de la caméra.

Végéta se tut, attendant de voir comment Bulma allait s'organiser. Il avait pris le parti de se taire. Il ne croyait pas un instant à cette possibilité de récupérer Bra. Au mieux, cette communication leur permettait de confirmer qu'elle allait bien. Mais il s'était personnellement fait la promesse que Satan ne reverrait jamais sa fille.

- C'est pas Bra ! hurla Bulma en pointant Hercule d'un doigt accusateur.

Végéta et Cérile sursautèrent de concert, incrédules.

- Mais enfin, si, voyons, Madame Brief, c'est votre fille, protesta Hercule.

- Tu te fous de moi Satan ? Bulma avait sauté littéralement sur la console de contrôle pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'écran sur lequel s'affichait la face déconcerté d'Hercule.

- Bulma ? Tu es sûre ? grogna Végéta, un peu décontenancé.

- Je vous assure que c'est la petite. C'est un bébé, c'est pour ça que…

- Arrête immédiatement tes conneries ! Où est ma fille, hurla Bulma à pleins poumons, qu'avez-vous fait de ma gamine?

Prise par sa fureur et son angoisse, Bulma piétinait les boutons de contrôle sans ménagement, elle dérapa sur l'un d'eux et tomba à la renverse tandis que la communication se coupait sous l'effet de la manœuvre.

- Commandant ! rétablissez la connexion ! ordonna aussitôt Végéta.

Cérile prit place derrière la console et commença à manipuler les diverses commandes. Mais l'écran restait obstinément enneigé. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

- Ils ont coupé aussi, annonça-t-elle

Bulma était assise sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, et sanglotait nerveusement, prise de désespoir. Végéta fixait encore l'écran avec stupéfaction. Non seulement, ils avaient enlevé sa fille mais ils étaient prêts à se foutre de lui jusqu'au bout en lui vendant un bébé qui n'était pas le sien. Si Bulma n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait vu que du feu. Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement.

Il mit encore un temps à réaliser que si ce clown avait fait ça, c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bra. Son aura explosa, sans qu'il ait le temps de le contenir totalement et la chaise vide de Bulma vola jusqu'à la console.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

La Cité saïyajinn était une véritable fourmilière au milieu de laquelle était planté le Palais, qui paraissait relativement frêle comparé à l'étendue de la ville. Le tout était entouré de murailles épaisses qui donnaient un aspect moyen-âgeux, si ce n'est pour leur constitution bétonnée.

La ville tenait son nom du fait qu'elle avait été construite pour accueillir les saïyens.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, les troupes comptaient environ deux-cent cinquante soldats glanés au travers des diverses galaxies par un général appelé Venat. Il était devenu une légende de son peuple en accomplissant la prouesse de reconstituer une armée presque complète en vingt ans.

Après la destruction de Vegitasei, Freezer et son père avaient donné ordre d'éliminer tous les survivants. Venat, qui était un combattant moyen mais d'une intelligence au-delà de la norme, avait découvert une planète isolée sur laquelle il avait pu installer ceux de ses hommes qui avaient échappé à la désintégration de la planète. Grâce à son habileté, il avait réussi à dissimuler cette petite colonie de saïyens à la connaissance du lézard.

Certains saïyens ne l'avaient pas suivi et avaient tenté de s'en prendre aux troupes de Freezer pour venger leur race. Ceux-là avaient tous péri ou presque. Les autres étaient restés sous la direction de Venat, avec l'espoir ténu qu'ils pourraient un jour redevenir la nation de guerriers qu'ils avaient été.

Venat avait envoyé quelques volontaires au travers des galaxies pour tenter de retrouver d'autres congénères perdus dans des recoins oubliés. C'était des missions périlleuses et laborieuses qui avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. La communauté des saïyens s'était progressivement étoffée, encouragée par une natalité étrangement florissante.

L'espoir était réellement reparu à la disparition de Freezer. Venat n'ignorait pas que le jeune prince Végéta était demeuré au service du tyran durant toutes ces années et il avait appris que c'était un guerrier saïyen qui avait tué Freezer . Dès qu'il avait su ce détail, il avait acquis la conviction qu'il s'était agi de Végéta. Puisque tous les autres étaient morts, qui d'autre pouvait avoir accompli cet exploit ? Même des années plus tard, il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté que Gokû ait été celui qui avait vaincu le lézard.

Les saïyens avaient mis du temps à localiser leur Prince la Terre. Ils avaient surtout cru pendant longtemps que Végéta avait péri dans l'explosion de la planète Namek. Les informations n'avaient pas été faciles à recouper mais, libérés de la contrainte de se cacher, ils étaient rapidement parvenus à asservir des races technologiquement avancées et bien renseignées.

Une troupe d'une centaine était arrivée en reconnaissance, juste avant que les cyborgs n'apparaissent sur la Terre, neuf ans plus tôt. Depuis lors, leur nombre était passé à plus de quatre cent cinquante.

De par le pacte, Végéta avait décrété que les saïyens devaient demeurer près de lui, à la Cité saïyajinn, sauf ceux qu'ils choisiraient d'envoyer de par le monde pour les besoins de leur race.

Au départ conçue pour une faible population, la ville s'était progressivement étendue. En fait, les saïyens avaient commencé à vivre comme des terriens. Privé de guerre et de combats intenses, de manœuvres d'invasion ou de défense, ils étaient devenus plus sédentaires. Et ils étaient devenus riche, dans la mesure où, pour acheter leur inertie, les populations terriennes avaient accepté de pourvoir à leurs besoins.

C'est pour cette raison essentiellement que la Cité saïyajinn fut peu à peu envahie de terriens qui s'y installaient dans un but clairement mercantile. Les saïyens avaient besoin de tout et les moyens de payer.

Les remparts de la ville furent construits plus tard, pour mieux contrôler, à la fois l'afflux de terriens attirés par la Cité, et les tentatives de certains saïyens qui, minés par l'inaction, parvenaient parfois à briser les règles pour aller piller d'autres régions de la planète.

La Cité saïyajinn était donc devenue un pot-pourri des deux races qui y cohabitaient avec une certaine méfiance, sachant chacune tirer le meilleur parti de l'autre.

- Mais comment va-t-on entrer dans la ville ? maugréa Videl en observant les quelques aéronefs qui, comme le leur, approchaient la ville ou en repartaient, en faisant halte aux postes de contrôle.

- Notre appareil porte le sceau du roi Gyumao, on va avoir un contrôle allégé. Le problème…

Gohan soupira sans finir sa phrase. Son problème était de ne pas croiser d'autres saïyens qui auraient pu le reconnaître et reporter sa présence à Végéta.

- Il ne faudra pas traîner trop en route, conclut Gohan.

Il se leva et fouilla dans l'une des armoires du cockpit. Il en sortit un châle et le lança à Videl.

- Mets-toi ça sur la tête, avec ton costume campagnard, ça ne choquera pas, ordonna-t-il.

Elle l'attrapa et s'exécuta en bataillant un peu avec le tissu tandis que Gohan se rasseyait aux commandes de l'appareil en vissant une casquette sur sa tête. Il entama les manœuvres de descente sans un mot, visiblement plongé dans des calculs compliqués sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre leur destination.

Videl observa avec curiosité la plate-forme d'atterrissage qui se rapprochait à mesure qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude. L'aire d'envol était construite en hauteur, au sommet de l'une des larges tours qui affublaient les remparts de la ville. Cela signifiait pour elle aucune possibilité de s'enfuir facilement, si l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

Quand l'engin s'immobilisa, le silence retomba peu à peu dans le cockpit. Gohan et elle restèrent immobiles.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Videl, avec une certaine impatience.

Gohan se tourna vers elle en paraissant se souvenir subitement de sa présence. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui indiquer de se taire tandis que la porte de l'appareil s'ouvrait derrière eux.

- Bonjour, papier de l'avion, s'il vous plaît, demanda un homme en chemisette muni d'un porte document.

Gohan lui tendit une pochette sans un mot et sans un regard. L'employé les observa attentivement.

- C'est bon, et vos papiers à vous, s'il vous plaît ?

Gohan lui tendit sa carte en gardant son attitude froide et distante.

- Et vous venez pour ? interrogea à nouveau l'homme sur un ton automatique.

- Je vis ici, crétin, tu vois pas ? coupa Gohan d'une voix rude.

- Oui… euh, avec votre casquette, j'avais pas vu… euh, évidemment, bafouilla le contrôleur en avisant la bordure de sa carte qui indiquait qu'il était saïyen.

Gohan marqua un geste d'agacement en reprenant sa carte et se leva. Videl était restée immobile, attentive au spectacle. Elle jeta un œil à l'employé qui remplissait scrupuleusement son formulaire. Il était terrien et elle se demanda si il aurait pu lui être d'une aide quelconque mais sa déférence à l'encontre du saïyen lui fit renoncer à tenter sa chance avec lui.

- Et elle ? demanda le contrôleur en pointant son crayon sur la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grogna Gohan, puisque tout est en règle. Va perdre ton temps ailleurs !

L'homme hésita, le crayon toujours en suspens. Videl fixait le sol docilement, toujours assise dans l'ombre de Gohan. Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus, dominant l'employé qui était d'une taille relativement petite.

Le contrôleur se résigna à signer son formulaire et à reculer vers la sortie, manifestement contrarié d'avoir à gérer les saïyens et leurs caractères si primaires.

- C'est bon, alors, marmonna-t-il finalement, suivez les marquages au sol.

Quand il fut sorti, Gohan se tourna vers Videl et lui tendit un haricot.

- On va pas s'attarder maintenant, tu me suis.

La jeune fille recueillit le précieux senzus et l'avala d'une traite. Elle sentit aussitôt tout son corps envahi d'une chaleur délicieuse qui se dissipa pour laisser place à un bien-être réconfortant. Elle put se lever sans aucune douleur. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, Gohan saisit son poignet et y attacha une menotte. Il avait déjà mis en place la seconde à son propre bras. Sur cette paire-là la chaine entre les deux était courte. Elle leva des yeux surpris sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? lui lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il ajusta la manche de Videl pour qu'elle dissimule le bracelet au maximum, comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire pour la sienne et prit sa main. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On est à la Cité Saïyajinn, Videl, ne crois pas que les gens ici vont t'aider. Surtout les terriens, expliqua-t-il en tirant un peu le foulard sur son front, tu restes près de moi et tu regardes par terre. Je te rappelle que c'est la ville des saïyens, les vrais, je veux dire, ceux qui donneraient leurs vies pour Végéta. Ils sont nombreux et ils sont partout, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira Videl qui commençait à se sentir nerveuse.

Il la fixa encore avec un air préoccupé. Un homme les interrompit en entrant dans l'appareil par la porte restée ouverte.

- C'est bon les amoureux ? Vous débarquez qu'on puisse garer ?

- On arrive, grogna Gohan en se dirigeant vers la sortie, tirant Videl derrière lui.

Elle le suivit, tenant sa main comme une enfant. Il semblait connaître parfaitement les lieux et la conduisit directement jusqu'à un ascenseur panoramique qui pouvait contenir facilement une dizaine de personnes.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient croisé que des employés du poste de contrôle, tous terriens, qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Videl comprit qu'aucun saïyen ne travaillait en réalité aux tâches techniques et administratives que requéraient les aires d'atterrissage. Quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Gohan ralentit subitement sa démarche et la poussa dans un coin derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle eut le temps de remarquer un soldat saïyen. Deux employés qui discutaient à mi-voix occupaient le faible espace avec eux au moment où les portes se refermèrent.

La cabine se mit en branle vers le bas. Gohan rabattit discrètement la visière de sa casquette. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avant que le saïyen tourne les yeux vers lui. Il le scruta sans un mot, les sourcils froncés, comme si il paraissait le reconnaître. Gohan se raidit un peu et se colla à la paroi de verre en détournant la tête comme absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur.

Son attitude attisa en réalité la curiosité du saïyen qui se pencha un peu pour mieux voir son visage. Derrière Gohan, Videl était tassée dans le recoin de l'ascenseur et commençait à sonder l'épaisseur du verre de la cabine, en prévision d'un dérapage incontrôlé de la situation. De l'autre côté du saïyen, les deux employés, qui n'avaient rien remarqué, continuaient leur discussion avec animation.

Le soldat fit un pas vers Gohan, courbant la tête pour permettre encore à son regard de s'affranchir de la visière de la casquette. A ce moment, Videl mit sa main sur la joue de Gohan, masquant son visage et l'attirant à elle, se mit à l'embrasser. Le soldat se redressa avec un air de dédain, mais du coin de l'œil, Videl s'aperçut qu'il ne les lâchait pas des yeux, alors même que l'ascenseur venait de s'immobiliser et que les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Les deux contrôleurs sortirent sans prendre garde à eux mais le saïyen ne paraissait pas vouloir quitter la cabine. La manœuvre de Videl n'avait pas l'air de le décourager. Subitement, un bip se fit entendre et il saisit un transmetteur accroché à son armure. Il posa les yeux dessus et les abandonna d'un pas rapide après un mouvement d'hésitation.

Dès qu'il eut disparu Gohan repoussa Videl et détourna la tête.

- J'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais, maugréa-t-il, en traînons pas.

Elle eut un demi-sourire en relevant qu'il évitait de la regarder. Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule mouvante qui occupait les rues de la Cité. Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'arriver dans un quartier plus calme.

- Le quartier saïyen commence ici, annonça Gohan.

- Quoi ? Mais on va où ? s'exclama Videl.

- Chez un ami, je te l'ai dit.

- Un saïyen ?

Gohan ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble cossu qui faisait l'angle d'une rue. Il le contourna et entra dans le jardin par un portillon latéral. Il emprunta un escalier extérieur jusqu'au premier étage. Un balcon couvert courait le long de la façade et desservait plusieurs portes d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et farfouilla dans le pot de fleur à l'entrée. Il y récupéra une carte d'accès pleine de terre. Après avoir soufflé dessus, ils 'en servit pour déverrouiller la porte.

Ils entrèrent et il referma précautionneusement derrière eux en soupirant. L'appartement était visiblement vide. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon ouvert sur une cuisine. L'ordre qui y régnait était plus qu'approximatif et l'atmosphère n'avait pas été aéré depuis un moment. Videl évalua que l'habitant devait être un homme.

Gohan farfouilla dans sa poche et trouva la clé des menottes. Il défit le bracelet autour de son poignet et l'enclencha aussitôt sur le tuyau d'un radiateur.

- Non ! protesta Videl.

- On va te couper les cheveux tout de suite, annonça Gohan sans prêter attention aux récriminations de la jeune fille.

Il avança un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir et trouva des ciseaux dans la partie cuisine. Il revint vers Videl en les brandissant triomphalement.

- Pourquoi tu râles, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici, télé, radio, bouffe, t'es exigeante comme fille, j'aurai pu creuser un trou au milieu de la campagne et te laisser croupir dedans.

Videl haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Gohan sortit son transmetteur pour prévenir son père de leur arrivée à destination. Il laissa émettre plusieurs bips mais la connexion ne s'établissait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Son père était si distrait parfois. Comment pouvait-il laisser passer une communication si importante que la sienne ? Le transmetteur proposa de laisser un message mais Gohan déclina l'offre et coupa l'appareil dont il prit soin de retirer les batteries.

Le jeune homme prit place derrière Videl et dénoua le foulard avec précaution.

- Rate pas ! s'écria Videl aussitôt

- J'ai jamais fait ça, si tu veux on rase ? Ca je sais.

- C'est pas drôle ! Fais gaffe !

Gohan sourit et serra les cheveux en queue de cheval. Il coupa grossièrement à la base et balança la masse de cheveux sur les genoux de Videl.

- Mission accomplie, annonça-t-il.

- C'est tout ? Donne-moi un miroir ! Dieu, donne-moi un miroir ou je te jure j'arrache toute la plomberie !

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée se déverrouilla avec un clic et un homme entra.

- Gohan ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Yamcha ! Heu… j'ai pas eu trop le temps de prévenir.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ce chapitre est un peu gore. Désolée, c'est le scénar qui veut ça même si c'est pas trop mon truc. Je m'aperçois que c'est déjà le 21. Promis, il y aura une fin dans pas trop longtemps. **

**Merci Missclo, merci Ode.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 21**

- Réveille-le, maintenant ! rugit Végéta.

Mais Bulma ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux rougis flottaient sans réaction devant le corps du cyborg. Elle ne parvenait pas à reconnecter avec la réalité, persuadée maintenant que Bra était morte et que le reste du monde était finalement totalement dérisoire.

De son côté, Végéta se contenait difficilement. La séquence que Satan leur avait jouée quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant avait eu sur lui l'effet inverse. Son impatience s'accommodait mal de l'abattement de sa femme.

- Commandant ! hurla le saïyen en se tournant vers Cérile qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'au laboratoire de Bulma, rameutez tous les officiers, qu'ils fouillent, qu'ils rasent, qu'ils pillent ! Carte blanche si vous me ramener Satan et toute sa clique vivants, compris ?

- Mais… le pacte ? marmonna Cérile.

- Oubliez ce pacte de merde ! Faites et taisez-vous !

Bulma sursauta à ses paroles comme si chaque mot était un coup de fouet qu'on lui donnait. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux mais se tut.

Quand Cérile fut sortie, le silence retomba entre le Prince et sa femme. Bulma sentit la main de Végéta sur son épaule.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, susurra-t-il à son oreille, sûrement qu'elle va très bien… Nous non plus, on aurait pas été capable de lui montrer Videl et pourtant, on sait qu'elle va bien et qu'on pourrait l'échanger, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes muettes de Bulma tombèrent sur le corps du cyborg. Elle renifla et s'essuya négligemment le nez du revers de sa manche.

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle, il faut savoir de toute façon.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir dans un meuble à côté de la table sur laquelle C-17 était sanglé et en sortit une seringue et un flacon. Elle décacheta et remplit la seringue sous l'œil luisant de Végéta, et injecta le produit dans l'une des perfusions.

- Ca prend un petit quart d'heure, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle n'avait pu jusqu'ici détacher ses yeux du cyborg, comme un voleur devant un coffre-fort. Elle se tourna vers Végéta.

- Tu vas le tuer ?

- J'en sais rien, certainement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous raconter.

Bulma posa sa main doucement sur le bras du blessé encore inconscient.

- C'est horrible ce que tu racontes…

- Ce qu'il a fait est horrible aussi, non ? Arrête tes états d'âme Bulma, tu veux revoir Bra comme moi.

Elle se dégagea de sa main sur son épaule et alla s'assoir à une paillasse un peu plus loin, la tête dans les bras. Elle n'était plus très certaine de vouloir connaître la suite des événements. Elle avait conscience de glisser comme elle avait vu Chichi glisser quelques années auparavant.

Après un temps qui parut infiniment long, le commandant Cérile reparut.

- Les généraux sont en réunion, Altesse. Ils vous feront rapport de leur plan d'attaque dès qu'il sera au point.

Végéta ne détourna pas le regard du visage du cyborg dont il guettait le moindre cillement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Cérile s'approcha de la table où reposait C-17, comprenant qu'ils attendaient son réveil.

En fait de cillement, les yeux bleus du cyborg s'ouvrirent en grand tout d'un coup. Ils clignèrent une fois et C-17 tourna la tête vers Végéta.

- Où ? demanda le Prince rudement, sans introduction.

Le cyborg s'agita pour tester les sangles qui le maintenaient couché sur la table du laboratoire. Il abandonna en un instant l'espoir de les faire céder. Derrière Végéta il aperçut Bulma qui s'était redressée pour le voir.

- Hmm… je dirai au Palais Saïyajinn, j'ai bon ? répondit C-17 avec décontraction.

Sans crier gare, Végéta lui asséna un coup de coude vertical d'une violence extrême au niveau de l'abdomen. Attaché comme il l'était, le cyborg ne put que soulever sa tête dans un réflexe de se courber sans y parvenir. Il expira, ce qui semblait être l'intégralité de l'air contenu dans ses poumons et son crâne retomba lourdement sur la table.

- Où sont tes copains et où est ma fille ? questionna à nouveau Végéta d'une voix menaçante.

C-17 reprit son souffle péniblement, inspirant avec un sifflement chaque bouffée d'oxygène.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi, on sort pas ensemble, finit-il par répliquer après un moment.

Végéta renouvela son coup, cette fois-ci au niveau de sa jambe, provoquant un craquement inquiétant. C-17 étouffa un cri de douleur et serra les dents.

- Ecoute, le saïyen, je te dirai rien, tu peux me démonter pièce par pièce, souffla-t-il dans un rictus.

- On verra, grinça Végéta.

Bulma se leva subitement et sortit. Elle s'adossa au mur, juste à côté de la porte. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner si, par miracle, C-17 donnait une information mais elle ne pouvait assister à cette brutalité, qu'elle désapprouvait au fond d'elle. Si ça n'avait été pour retrouver sa fille, elle vivante, jamais elle n'aurait laissé Végéta faire ce genre de choses qui appartenait à son passé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter cependant qu'il avait l'air dans son élément. Elle n'avait pas manqué non plus de relever l'œil admirateur de Cérile.

Elle amena une cigarette jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste tremblant avant d'essuyer distraitement des larmes qui s'étaient à nouveau déversées sur ses joues.

- Bulma, que se passe-t-il ? demanda la voix de Gokû qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et exhala la fumée sans pouvoir répondre tout de suite.

- J'ai senti l'aura de Végéta, ça m'a réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il sur un ton pressant.

- Hercule a appelé. Il…

Ses lèvres tremblotaient malgré elle. Elle reprit son souffle et essuya encore son nez avec sa manche.

- Ils n'ont plus Bra…Ils ont essayé de nous échanger un autre bébé, parvint-elle finalement à bégayer.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Gokû.

Un cri étouffé par la porte du laboratoire interrompit leur discussion. Gokû fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Végéta… souffla Bulma avec un geste vague de la main qui suffisait à Gokû pour compléter sa phrase.

Gokû la contourna et entra sans hésitation dans le laboratoire. Elle l'entendit essayer vainement de raisonner Végéta. Les deux saïyens criaient. Elle se décida à entrer à la suite de Gokû, un peu inquiète de la tournure que pouvait prendre les événements.

- Je sais que tu es en colère mais tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, surtout avec lui ! hurla Gokû.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Kakarott ! Tes règles de politesse ne m'ont pas rapporté grand-chose jusqu'à présent, la rébellion s'est assez foutue de moi. Il est temps de leur rappeler ce qu'est un saïyen !

Bulma jeta un œil craintif au cyborg qui était à nouveau dans un état pitoyable, toujours conscient et sanglé à la table. A côté de Végéta, Cérile observait la scène d'un air apparemment satisfait, les bras croisés.

- Tabasser un mec attaché, c'est vraiment l'image que tu te fais d'un vrai guerrier, c'est ça ? hurla Gokû

La dispute fut interrompue par un son effroyable qui jaillit de la bouche de C-17. Un gargouillis de sang apparut au coin de ses lèvres et un filet dévala les courbes de son menton sous l'œil horrifiée de Bulma.

- Ma parole, tu l'as déjà quasiment tué ! s'exclama Gokû en se tournant vers le blessé avec dégoût et affliction.

C-17 le regarda et un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage.

- Il y a une chose que je peux dire, articula-t-il à mi-voix.

Végéta fronça les sourcils et écarta brusquement Gokû de son chemin pour se placer plus près du cyborg.

- Tu vas me dire où ils sont ? aboya le prince.

- Non… Je ne sais pas ça mais… je peux te dire qui nous fournit une bonne partie de nos informations…Ce n'est plus si important maintenant…

Un espoir méfiant apparut sur le visage de Végéta. L'informateur était souvent le mieux informé.

- Accouche ! ordonna-t-il avec humeur.

D'un seul mouvement imperceptible, Cérile, Gokû et Bulma s'était rapprochés d'eux, suspendus aux lèvres de C-17, retenant leur souffle. Il continuait de sourire cyniquement, visiblement ravi de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait.

- C'est ta femme… chuchota C-17.

L'ensemble de l'assistance se raidit subitement de concert. Il les regarda un par un par un avec délectation, sans se départir de son sourire. Aucun n'osait se tourner vers Bulma. Après un instant de flottement, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le poing de Végéta s'écrasa avec force sur la face du cyborg, enfonçant la table par la même occasion et scellant définitivement les lèvres du rebelle.

- Il se sera foutu de moi jusqu'à son dernier souffle, grogna Végéta avec rage.

Il haletait un peu sous l'effet de la frustration. Personne n'osait formuler une parole. Subitement, Végéta se tourna vers Cérile.

- Allons voir les généraux, eux au moins auront fait quelque chose d'utile, annonça-t-il.

La saïyenne sursauta, brusquement tirée de son hébétude par l'ordre de son Prince. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Bulma avec incertitude. Bulma ne s'en aperçut qu'à cet instant. Elle lisait dans les yeux du commandement la suspicion à son égard et une certaine déception aussi peut-être du fait de la réaction de Végéta.

Le prince quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, suivi par la saïyenne. Bulma tourna la tête vers Gokû, laissant filer la cendre de sa cigarette, toujours suspendue à ses lèvres et qu'elle avait presque oubliée.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, encore abasourdis par la scène.

- Gokû…

- T'inquiète pas Bulma, Végéta n'a pas gobé une syllabe de ces conneries.

Bulma retira enfin la cigarette de sa bouche et s'assit sur un tabouret en prenant soin de ne pas regarder de trop près le corps du cyborg, maintenant totalement hors fonction.

- Végéta a réuni ses généraux… murmura t-elle.

- J'ai entendu, ça se corse, marmonna Gokû qui prit place en face d'elle.

- Ni toi ni moi ne pourront l'arrêter maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien, Bulma, vraiment rien, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

- Il fallait que tu viennes chez moi ? Bordel, Gohan, ce psychopathe de Végéta te cherche partout, râla Yamcha. Et avec elle, en plus !

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Gohan.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Videl Satan, hein ? Quelle misérable tentative de coupe de cheveux en plus, excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais vous êtes bien mal barrés !

Gohan ne laissa pas décontenancer et contempla la tête de Videl.

- Non, moi je trouve que c'est pas mal pour un débutant, protesta Gohan avec une moue.

Yamcha était en train de se servir un whisky dans son mini-bar. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, un peu rougissante que son apparence puisse être le point de débat entre les deux hommes.

- Et, ça, c'est quoi ! s'étrangla Yamcha en désignant les menottes, tu pourrais la détacher, où veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Demander de l'aide à un de mes voisins saïyens ? T'imagines pas si ma femme de ménage la trouvait là comme ça ?

- T'as une femme de ménage ? demanda Gohan en scrutant le salon avec incrédulité.

- Peu importe, détache-la.

Gohan regarda Videl qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait et victorieux. Il hésita encore mais finit par faire ce que Yamcha lui demandait.

Ce dernier s'était installé dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et sirotait son whisky avec une mine soucieuse.

- T'as des nouvelles du Palais ? demanda Gohan en emballant les menottes.

- Du palais, pas vraiment. Je suis allé voir Bulma hier mais on m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là. D'après ce que je sais, ils n'ont pas retrouvé le bébé.

Yamcha jeta un regard glacé à Videl qui se raidit un peu sur le canapé.

- En tout cas, Végéta est revenu au Palais, lui. Je sens son aura jusqu'ici, il est vraiment en colère, reprit Gohan.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je sais pas comment Bulma le supporte des fois, grommela Yamcha. J'ai entendu des rumeurs inquiétantes circuler dans le quartier.

- Des rumeurs ? s'inquiéta Gohan.

Yamcha finit son verre d'une traite.

- Végéta serait à deux doigts de rompre le pacte. S'il fait ça, les saïyens vont finir par raser la planète, je ne vois pas trop ce que ton père pourra faire.

- C'est impossible ! C'est trop tôt, s'écria Videl.

- Calme-toi, c'est une rumeur, et de toute façon, grâce à qui tout ce bordel ? répliqua Yamcha.

Le regard de Gohan passa de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine perplexité. Yamcha se tourna vers lui.

- Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus au Palais. Bulma a dû revenir maintenant, ou ton père. Ils me diront ce qui se passe. En attendant, je vous conseille de rester ici et de vous tenir tranquilles.

Il appuya sur chaque mot de sa dernière recommandation en fixant Videl avec insistance. La tension entre eux était palpable mais Gohan décelait aussi une certaine familiarité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Yamcha se leva d'un seul mouvement.

- C'est compris ? demanda-t-il encore en les pointant du doigt.

Gohan hocha la tête.

- Vraiment, quelle idée magnifique de venir se planquer ici, maugréa Yamcha en sortant.

Videl soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux raccourcis. Gohan s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et saisit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision. Il chercha vainement une chaîne qui passait des informations mais à cette heure-ci, il ne trouva que des feuilletons ou des émissions de vie quotidienne à l'attention des ménagères et des enfants.

Il sentit la tête de Videl s'appuyer contre son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Elle le regardait avec gravité. Il l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Tu crois que Végéta va rompre le pacte ? murmura-t-elle.

- Peut-être, soupira Gohan, je t'avais prévenue, tout ça est allé bien trop loin.

- Tu ne pourras pas me protéger si c'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

- Rien n'est sûr, pour l'instant, répondit Gohan en passant son bras sur son épaule en geste de réconfort.

Elle ne bougeait pas et continuait à le fixer avec incrédulité. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément et vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas et attendait des mots pour illustrer sa pensée.

Au lieu de ça, elle se redressa subitement et l'embrassa. Déstabilisé, il s'affaissa sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Il la repoussa doucement.

- Videl, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, protesta-t-il

- De toute façon, je sais comment ça va finir, souffla-t-elle en revenant à la charge.

Il la laissa faire un instant avant de rompre à nouveau le baiser.

- Ne dis pas ça… Mon père…

- Ton père ne pourra rien cette fois. Tu as vu Végéta ? Tu le connais même mieux que moi. Son aura irradie depuis le Palais… Et il m'a vraiment dans le viseur, on peut dire…Il te tuerait aussi.

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer à sa lucidité sur Végéta et elle en profita pour passer ses mains autour de son cou et reprendre son étreinte. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent lentement et elle enfouit ses doigts plus profondément dans les cheveux de Gohan. Elle était quasiment allongée sur lui et il sentait son désir monter inévitablement. Il se releva pour s'assoir et elle se laissa aller doucement en arrière jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'un des coussins du sofa.

Il observa son visage, ses mèches noires, sauvagement inégales autour de sa tête, ses yeux à la fois résignés et animés d'une lueur étrange.

- On est sur le canapé de Yamcha, je ne crois pas… protesta faiblement Gohan.

- Ce canapé a dû en voir d'autres, crois-moi, répliqua Videl à mi-voix.

Il hocha la tête et elle se mordit les lèvres. Gohan avait vu juste, Yamcha et Videl se connaissaient. Il décida de laisser cette découverte dans un coin de son crâne et se pencha sur elle pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il passa doucement sa main sous la tunique de Videl. Elle sursauta à son contact mais se décontracta progressivement tandis qu'il caressait son ventre et ses hanches. Il déboutonna patiemment les agrafes de tissus artisanales et releva le maillot qu'elle portait en dessous pour pouvoir passer ses lèvres sur la partie supérieure de son corps. La chair de poule couvrit sa peau en un instant. Il revint vers son visage et la trouva rougissante, le regard fuyant. Un doute traversa l'esprit du jeune homme.

Il passa son pouce dans la ceinture du pantalon de Videl pour commencer à en détacher les boutons. Le corps de la jeune fille se tendit imperceptiblement. Il laissa son geste en suspens et planta se yeux dans les siens.

- Tu… fais…doucement… murmura-t-elle

Elle arborait un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle était d'habitude si déterminée, si convaincue. Il la voyait hésitante et vulnérable. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa pour la rassurer et lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message.

De son côté, il avait déjà eu des partenaires. Il fréquentait le lycée saïyen et c'était peu de dire que les saïyens avaient une approche toute différente de la chose. Les saïyennes pouvaient être brutes sur le sujet et se débarrassaient de leur pucelage dès que possible, sans considération pour aucune symbolique. Pour le reste, tout était une question d'envie et de moment. Mais, hormis le plaisir physique, Gohan n'y avait trouvé aucune satisfaction. En réalité, passée la curiosité des premières fois, il avait évité de trop renouveler l'expérience qui lui laissait la plupart du temps un vague sentiment de manque après coup.

Il se pencha et ouvrit le tiroir d'un petit meuble à côté du sofa. Il fouilla un peu et trouva sans grande surprise un paquet de préservatifs. Il en cala un au creux de sa main et enlaça Videl contre lui. Il la laissa caresser son dos sous son t-shirt pendant qu'il finissait de déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune fille avec dextérité.

Elle souleva le T-shirt de Gohan et il le retira d'un geste, avant de débarrasser Videl de sa tunique. Il était torse-nu maintenant, à genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Videl. Il la souleva par la taille pour faire glisser lentement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements le long de ses cuisses. Elle se laissa faire, appuyée sur ses coudes, un peu anesthésiée de se retrouver nue devant lui.

Il remonta sa main le long de ses jambes nues et elle les serra instinctivement. Il caressa encore son corps et la repoussa pour qu'elle s'allonge à nouveau. Elle se détendit un peu à son contact et il redescendit sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il écarta doucement ses cuisses, sans résistance cette fois-ci. Il glissa ses doigts entre ses lèvres humides et, s'efforçant d'user de délicatesse, les introduisit doucement. Elle eut un hoquet et se raidit un peu avant de s'habituer à sa présence.

Après un instant, la respiration de Videl s'accentua et il se retira. Il se redressa et se défit de son pantalon. Videl, qui avait fermé les yeux, les entrouvrit pour le regarder. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'il plaçait le préservatif avec application.

Il se coucha sur elle à nouveau, prenant soin de garder un appui sur le sofa pour ne pas l'écraser. Il l'embrassa lentement et langoureusement.

- Tu es sûre ? chuchota-t-il en rompant le baiser.

En réponse, elle l'attira contre lui en passant ses mains avidement dans ses cheveux. Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et glissa son membre en elle doucement. Elle émit un grognement. Il sentit la résistance de son orifice mais poursuivit la pénétration.

Videl fronçait les sourcils. La douleur n'était pas trop aigue mais insistante. Quand il commença ses mouvements, elle s'estompa comme par enchantement pour se transformer très progressivement en plaisir. Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit peu à peu et elle se mit à gémir. Gohan la serra contre lui et accéléra sa cadence. Elle l'accompagnait d'un mouvement de hanches. Il nicha son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur, sans plus retenir son ardeur maintenant qu'il la sentait totalement dans la transe. Elle se cramponnait à ses épaules en haletant bruyamment.

Elle lâcha subitement un petit cri où le plaisir le disputait à la surprise. Ce simple son, allié à son odeur et à la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, le fit éjaculer dans un râle contenu.

Ils restèrent enlacés un instant, chacun reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il reposa la tête de Videl délicatement sur le coussin et se retira avec précaution.

Il tira une couverture pliée dans un tiroir sous le canapé et en recouvrit Videl qui restait immobile, les yeux fermés. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se rendit à la salle de bains.

Quand il revint en boutonnant son pantalon, elle était appuyée sur un coude et fixait la télévision qui fonctionnait toujours. Gohan reconnecta son esprit à la réalité et se tourna vers l'écran avec préoccupation tandis qu'une présentatrice annonçait que Videl Satan avait échappé à la vigilance des saïyens qui avaient décidé, en représailles, de rompre le pacte. Il était recommandé aux terriens de rester calfeutrés.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sur le chapitre précédent, on me demande si Gohan et Videl s'aiment ou s'ils ont juste couché ensemble... **

**Honnêtement, c'est difficile à dire mais j'imagine qu'ils ont, au minimum, une inclination l'un pour l'autre qui va un peu au-delà de l'attirance physique. (je pensais que ça ressortait dans les chapitres précédents mais c'était peut-être pas si clair).Quant à savoir s'ils "s'aiment", ça vous appartient autant qu'à moi mais il me semblait que c'était ce qu'étaient censés faire Gohan et Videl. Dans cette histoire en tout cas, c'est un peu compliqué pour eux de rester assis des heures à se regarder béatement dans les yeux, si on y réfléchit.**

**J'espère avoir répondu à peu près à la question, sinon la suite de l'histoire aidera peut-être un petit peu.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**C****hapitre 23**

Gokû avait repris son poste d'observation derrière la porte vitrée de la cellule de Goten. Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il observait avec espoir son fils, assis à même le sol, en train de disserter à voix basse avec Trunks. Près de son mari, Chichi scrutait également les enfants, un plateau de friandises à la main, sans se décider à entrer. Gokû lui glissa un œil affectueux et ne put s'empêcher de s'atarder sur la masse de biscuits qu'elle venait de confectionner.

Il se fit la réflexion que le sort s'organisait mal et que c'est au moment où il pouvait espérer reprendre une vie normale que les saïyens redevenaient une menace. Végéta s'était enfermé avec ses officiers depuis plus d'une heure, espérant localiser l'endroit le plus pertinent à fouiller pour découvrir le quartier général de la rébellion.

Il remarqua à peine l'arrivée discrète de Yamcha à ses côtés. Le terrien regarda les enfants un instant.

- Ton fils est chez moi, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, sans même saluer Gokû.

- Ah bien, c'est moi qui le lui ai suggéré.

- Avec Videl Satan, ajouta Yamcha sur un ton renfrogné.

Il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant la présence de Chichi qui avait pu entendre ses paroles. Mais elle semblait, comme à son habitude, un peu absente et totalement absorbée par la scène de l'autre côté du hublot.

- Comment va Bulma ? reprit Yamcha, j'ai entendu dire que le pacte allait être rompu.

Bulma n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, se contenta de répondre Gokû qui n'osait pas vraiment croire que Végéta romprait le pacte.

Chichi mit enfin la main sur la poignée et un clic de déverrouillage se fit entendre pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer avec son plateau. Gokû la suivit des yeux avec une légère inquiétude mais les réactions de Goten n'étaient plus si sauvages.

Le petit garçon prit un air buté en voyant sa mère et se recula quand elle tenta de s'approcher. Trunks se servit sans hésitation dans le plat qu'elle venait de déposer sur le sol à côté d'eux. Agenouillé an face de Goten, Chichi lui murmura quelque chose mais il détourna la tête et lui tourna le dos.

Elle resta un instant en arrêt et saisit le plateau à deux mains pour le lui tendre avec insistance. _Si seulement il voulait bien bouffer un seul de ses foutus gâteaux, elle se sentirait mieux au moins pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Gokû. Le retour du garçon avait eu sur sa femme un effet assez inattendu. Après l'euphorie de le voir sain et sauf, les réactions violentes de Goten commencèrent à la miner plus sérieusement encore que ne l'avait fait l'attente de ces huit dernières années. Elle pouvait, selon les cas, rester absente et silencieuse pendant des heures ou avoir des sauts d'humeurs incontrôlables et imprévisible. Elle avait clairement l'impression qu'on lui avait bien plus volé son fils en le persuadant qu'elle était une mauvaise mère qu'en le lui enlevant physiquement.

Elle ne supportait plus le rejet qu'il manifestait à son encontre et elle ne supportait plus non plus qu'il réclame Videl à corps et à cris. Goten devenait son obsession de chaque minute et elle ne semblait même plus se préoccuper de Gohan qu'elle ne pouvait plus joindre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Gokû s'inquiétait sérieusement.

Le plateau de biscuit vola d'un seul coup quand Goten l'écarta avec violence.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ou laissez-moi partir ! Je veux voir Videl ! hurla le gamin avec colère.

Il fit mine de se jeter sur sa mère mais Trunks le retint d'une main. Il chuchota quelque chose à son oreille tandis que Chichi s'était relevée avec vivacité pour sortir de la pièce, suffoquant un peu.

Yamcha préféra ne pas s'attarder. Chichi était difficile et il admirait la ténacité et la patience de Gokû. Il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier sur son mari, ce qui semblait être sa façon d'appeler à l'aide.

Yamcha suivit les couloirs du Palais qui lui étaient totalement familiers pour se rendre jusqu'au laboratoire de Bulma. Il savait que c'était son meilleur refuge en cas de crise. Gratter, mesurer, calculer, était sa façon d'oublier le reste.

Mais Bulma n'y faisait rien de tout ça. Elle était assise sur un des tabourets de laboratoire, l'air absent et recueilli devant une table recouverte d'un drap noir, grignotant distraitement son ongle. Il fut surpris de son allure négligée. Son pantalon arborait quelques accrocs de son atterrissage aléatoire de la veille, et ses cheveux et ses vêtements portaient encore la trace de sa nuit de sommeil. Son visage était écorché et ses traits un peu sales étaient totalement défaits par les larmes qu'elle avait fini de verser.

Elle restait en contemplation devant la forme recouverte devant elle.

- Bulma ? appela doucement Yamcha, comme si, peut-être, elle n'était pas Bulma Brief.

Elle leva des yeux fatigués sur lui et sourit faiblement en guise de salut.

- Gokû m'a dit que Végéta… commença Yamcha.

- Végéta veut retrouver Bra, coupa Bulma d'un ton presque rassurant, mais…je n'ai plus d'idée pour l'empêcher de le faire à sa façon.

- Et l'échange ? Vous ne vouliez pas échanger contre Videl ? s'étonna son ami.

La mine de Bulma s'assombrit.

- C'est raté. Hercule a appelé ce matin.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Yamcha, et alors ?

- Et alors, ils n'ont plus Bra, c'est très clair. Il nous a montré un autre bébé en essayant de nous faire croire que c'était elle…Ce n'était pas Bra, Yamcha…

La mâchoire de Yamcha s'ouvrit à son insu. Il essaya de bredouiller quelque chose mais rien de cohérent ne sortit.

- Ca l'a rendu fou, tu sais comment il est, reprit Bulma dans un souffle en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami, dans un geste de lassitude.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait de Végéta. Yamcha le trouvait déjà taré en temps normal. Il comprenait maintenant son débordement d'aura persistant. Il comprenait la menace saïyenne qui se profilait concrètement à l'horizon. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en tapotant l'épaule de Bulma pour la réconforter.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une poignée de soldats menés par Cérile. Elle se planta en face de Bulma et son air triomphant serra instantanément l'estomac de la terrienne.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Altesse, ânonna t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

Bulma eut un mouvement de recul vers Yamcha, imaginant une seconde qu'on venait la mettre aux arrêts. En fait de quoi, les soldats entourèrent la table où se trouvait C-17.

- Nous avons ordre de confier le cyborg aux scientifiques saïyens pour vérifier si on peut tirer quelque chose de sa mémoire, annonça Cérile.

Les saïyens retirèrent d'un seul coup le drap qui recouvrait C-17 et Yamcha écarquilla les yeux dans un sursaut.

- Arg, Bulma ! C'est….

Bulma elle-même ne put soutenir la vue du corps abîmé et détourna le regard. Les soldats embarquèrent le cyborg sur un brancard et sortirent sans un commentaire.

Cérile eut une moue de dédain et toisa le couple devant elle.

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, Altesse, conclut-elle froidement avant de se retirer.

Quand elle fut sortie, Yamcha réussit à reprendre ses esprits.

- C'était C-17 ? Bulma, vous avez pété les plombs ! s'écria Yamcha.

- Végéta a un peu mordu la ligne mais je t'assure, on voulait retrouver Bra, plaida Bulma.

- Tu viens de me dire que la rébellion n'avait pas ta fille!

- Mais j'en sais rien, j'en sais plus rien, pleurnicha Bulma.

Yamcha était encore glacé par le spectacle. Bulma essuya rudement son visage avec sa manche et inspira.

- Tu sais le pire ? La seule chose qu'il a bien voulu dire, c'est le nom de son informateur et tu sais ce qu'il a donné comme nom ?

- Son informateur ? Qui ?

- Moi.

Bulma le fixa avec détermination pour sonder sa réaction mais il restait simplement abasourdi sans qu'elle pût jauger ce qu'il pensait.

- Les saïyens vont finir par m'avoir, grogna-t-elle, surtout celle-là qui vient de passer. En temps normal, c'est moi qui aurais examiné la mémoire du cyborg, même si je suis sûre qu'ils ne trouveront rien ils sont trop nuls.

Yamcha fut étonné de son ton amer et subitement résolu qui contrastait avec l'abattement dans lequel il l'avait trouvée en arrivant.

- Il faut que je voie Végéta, conclut-elle en le plantant là.

Il était installé dans la salle de d'honneur, vidée des généraux qui l'avaient occupée quelques minutes auparavant. Ils avaient palabré sans fin, sciant très progressivement les quelques nerfs qui tenaient encore le Prince dans un état à peu près raisonnable. Végéta savait que cette phase préalable était indispensable. Il ne pouvait se contenter d'envoyer ses troupes aux quatre vents sans organisation. Ils se satisferaient de tout raser et de revenir avec la certitude qu'ils avaient, à un moment ou à un autre, atteint leur objectif sans le savoir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était les Satan, Krilin et sa femme. Il les voulait tremblants devant lui et devant les corps sans vie de leurs troupes de rebelles débiles. Il voulait être là quand ils regarderaient la mort dans les yeux.

Et il voulait savoir où était sa fille. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était vivante. Un autre scénario tenait de la science-fiction dans son esprit.

Il devait maîtriser un minimum ses soldats pour obtenir ce résultat. Les généraux avaient réuni leurs faibles informations sur la localisation du quartier général de la rébellion. Plus précisément, ils avaient mis sur la table la seule information fiable qu'ils avaient : l'endroit était sur une côte, au bord d'une mer. Autour de cette seule donnée, chacun avait brodé indéfiniment, usant le peu de patience qui restait à Végéta.

Il avait fini par trancher subitement dans un saut d'humeur, au bout d'une heure de tergiversation. Les côtes seraient rasées et sondées, commençant par les plus proches de la Cité. _Toutes les côtes de cette foutue planète_, avait-il martelé sans que personne n'ose protester. C'est à cet instant très précis qu'un minuscule soldat était entré dans la salle, sans même s'annoncer. Il s'était dirigé droit vers le Prince, sans s'inquiéter de son regard furieux et du silence embarrassé que son entrée avait provoqués.

- Altesse, avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille de Végéta, un de nos soldats a repéré Gohan Son dans la Cité saïyajinn.

D'un mouvement instinctif, Végéta l'avait saisi par le col. On s'était un peu trop moqué de lui aujourd'hui et il se méfiait des informations saugrenues. Le soldat ne se décontenança pas. Il le lâcha très doucement.

- Vous êtes encore là ? hurla-t-il à l'attention des officiers qui observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle.

En une minute, la salle fut vide. Le petit saïyen qui était resté avec le prince avait posé une tablette numérique sur la table devant lui. Il actionna une vidéo qui repassa la scène de l'ascenseur.

- C'est l'aire d'atterrissage-Est, il y a deux heures. Les registres d'entrée confirment que Gohan Son est arrivée à la Cité Saïyajinn dans un appareil du Roi Gyumao, accompagné d'une fille inconnue.

Végéta fixait l'écran avec perplexité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gohan aurait l'audace de venir se cacher ici, sous son nez. Il n'y avait même pas eu de contrôle particulier sur les entrées de la ville. C'était tout simplement une idée suicidaire. En réalité, le Prince peinait à reconnaître Gohan et Videl à cause de leurs couvre-chefs mais il n'eut aucun doute sur leurs identités. Il regarda la vidéo jusqu'à la fin et abattit son poing sur la tablette dont l'écran éclata aussitôt en minuscule particules.

- Fouillez la ville, commencez par tous les foyers terriens, et surtout, je veux la fille vivante, c'est compris ? siffla Végéta

- Hmm… ça risque de dégénérez un peu, le pacte…

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Et expliquez bien que celui qui tue la fille m'en rendra compte personnellement.

- A vos ordres.

Le petit saïyen tourna les talons et repartit avec sa tablette en miettes sous le bras.

- Je ne veux plus un soldat ici ! aboya Végéta avant qu'il ne disparaisse, que tout le monde s'y mette !

En sortant, le soldat croisa Bulma qui entrait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Végéta et se planta devant lui les bras croisés.

- Tu ne peux pas envoyer tes soldats comme ça, tu sais que ce sera un jeu de massacre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bulma, tu devrais aller dormir, et te changer aussi, répondit-il calmement.

Elle s'assit sur le siège à côté du sien, qui lui était habituellement réservé quand les occasions officielles se présentaient. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une moue.

- Moi aussi, je veux retrouver Bra, mais à ce prix ? Réfléchis-bien à tout ce gâchis…

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Gohan sirotait son thé en suivant attentivement les informations égrenées par la télévision. Il avait changé plusieurs fois de chaîne pour essayer de capter plus de précisions sur les événements mais la seule annonce était que le pacte était rompu et que les terriens devaient se protéger.

Les rumeurs d'une foule montaient par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il s'était penché pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais Yamcha habitait dans le quartier saïyen; là les rues étaient calmes et souvent désertes en journée, il n'avait rien pu voir de ce qui se passait exactement. Il saisit son terminal et tenta à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec son père. Gokpu ne répondait pas.

Gohan soupira, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure décision à prendre. Il brûlait d'envie de se rendre au Palais mais il n'était pas convaincue que Videl serait prête à l'attendre sagement ici. Et Végéta risquait de le voir.

Le jeune homme se redressa subitement et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Videl s'y était enfermée. Il entendait la douche couler depuis un bon moment. Depuis combien de temps ? Il jura entre ses dents. Il essaya d'entrer sans même frapper. Le verrou était tiré. Il força à peine et le chambranle de la porte vola en éclat.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la douche embrumée de vapeur et fut à peine étonné de la trouver vide. Il eut un grognement de frustration. Il repéra la minuscule fenêtre en hauteur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait passer par là. Cette fille était juste impossible et lui était juste un crétin intégral.

Il se hissa à la hauteur de l'ouverture pour voir s'il pouvait encore l'apercevoir mais bien sûr, le ciel était vide déjà. Redescendant sur le sol, il mit le pied sur un objet qui attira son attention. Il le ramassa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant son bracelet brouilleur. Il lâcha un cri de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête ? Sans son bracelet, elle était repérable par n'importe qui.

Il se précipita hors de l'appartement et prit son envol en trombe sans s'inquiéter d'être reconnu.

Videl se posa sur l'un des balcons du Palais, surprise de ne trouver aucun garde pour l'empêcher d'approcher. La porte-fenêtre résista à peine pour la laisser entrer. Elle pénétra dans un couloir vide. Elle le longea sans hésitation. Elle connaissait particulièrement bien les lieux pour les avoir étudiés en vue de l'enlèvement de Bra et, de toute façon, elle savait exactement où elle allait.

Elle sentait que les effets du bracelet brouilleur commençaient à se dissiper et elle s'attendait à rencontrer des soldats à tout moment. Mais son chemin restait désert. L'idée que Végéta avait mobilisé toutes ses troupes, y compris celles qui sécurisaient le Palais lui vint à l'esprit. _Tous les saïyens, en toute liberté sur la Terre, ça fait beaucoup de calamités._ Elle pressa le pas.

Trunks vérifia une dernière fois que Gokû et Chichi avaient quitté leurs postes d'observation derrière le hublot. Il porta un biscuit à sa bouche et fit signe à Goten de le suivre.

- Arrête avec ces gâteaux, siffla Goten en passant devant lui, on va finir par se faire repérer, rien qu'avec les miettes.

- T'as tort, ils sont super bons, postillonna Trunks en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Trunks s'engagea dans le couloir avec la décontraction de celui qui est chez lui. Goten le suivait de près en jetant des œillades autour de lui. Mais il ne détectait aucun aura à proximité: cela le rassura un peu.

- Tu sais où est Videl ? demanda Goten en rattrapant Trunks qui l'avait devancé.

- Aucune idée. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se planque bien, mon père est vraiment furax contre elle…

Les traits de Goten s'affaissèrent dans une mine désappointée. Trunks fronça les sourcils avec méfiance.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me conduisais jusqu'à ma sœur, hein ?

Goten hocha faiblement la tête et s'arrêta subitement. Trunks s'immobilisa à son tour et se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu sens pas ? demanda Goten

Trunks scruta le plafond dans une intense concentration. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

- C'est Videl ! s'écria Goten. Tu sens pas son _ki _?

Trunks redoubla d'effort. Il perçut une aura qui n'était pas saïyenne mais, ne connaissant pas celle de Videl, il ne pouvait être sûr que son ami ne se trompait pas. Pourtant cette présence inconnue et très terrienne l'interpela.

- C'est Videl ? demanda Trunks avec incrédulité, qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait se balader ici, sans bracelet brouilleur, en plus ? Elle est tapée, ta copine ?

Mais Goten n'écoutait déjà plus, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs en essayant de localiser précisément la présence de la jeune fille, encore diffuse à cause des effets persistants de son bracelet.

Videl rasait les murs, l'estomac un peu nouée. Elle percevait nettement les auras qui se baladaient dans les artères du château. Elle reconnut même celle de Goten qui réchauffa un peu son cœur. Elle aurait dû se précipiter à sa rencontre mais elle avait mieux à faire pour l'instant. Il avait l'air en forme et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Si il devait lui arriver malheur, elle n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant que Gohan serait là pour veiller sur lui. Elle avait conscience que tout le monde semblait converger vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le bracelet avait perdu tous ses effets et son aura était totalement à nue. Une seule présence lui importait cependant.

Elle tourna à un dernier angle et se trouva face à une double porte qui annonçait l'entrée d'une salle officielle. Elle entrouvrit l'un des battants et pénétra presque timidement dans la pièce. Elle paraissait minuscule au milieu de ce grand espace. Face à elle, Végéta était assis sur un siège impressionnant sculpté comme un trône. A ses côtés, Bulma se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux.

La jeune fille s'avança péniblement en soutenant le regard sévère du saïyen. Elle était tendue et se préparait à chaque instant à ce qu'il lui saute dessus.

- C'est moi que tu veux ? Je suis là, clama-t-elle à son intention, d'une voix mal assurée.

Les yeux du Prince luisaient de manière inquiétante et restaient collés, avec une certaine incrédulité, à la frêle silhouette devant lui. Il ne répondit pas. Bulma, stupéfaite de l'arrivée de Videl, ne parvenait pas à sortir un son. Elle mit instinctivement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Végéta, comme pour prévenir toute réaction violente de sa part.

- Rappelle tes soldats… Je suis là. Je prendrai contact avec mon père, il te ramènera ton bébé, insista Videl.

Végéta demeurait silencieux. Videl se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse et commençait à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix en venant le trouver, elle se demandait si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à sa résolution de lancer ses troupes à l'assaut de la planète. Pourtant, il la fixait avec avidité; de toute évidence, il avait rêvé de cet instant. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise.

Finalement, il se leva et la main de Bulma glissa tout simplement sur son bras, incapable de le retenir. Il s'avança vers Videl. Elle réprima un mouvement de recul mais réussit à camper sur ses jambes en le laissant s'approcher. Au moment où il la saisissait d'une seule main à la gorge, Gokû et Yamcha firent irruption dans la pièce et lâchèrent un cri unanime.

- Végéta ! Non !

Il pencha la tête et leur lança un regard froid.

- Arrête ! cria Bulma, il faut qu'on récupère Bra ! Elle seule peut nous aider !

Végéta planta ses yeux dans ceux de Videl.

- C'est moi ! C'est moi seule qui ai pris l'initiative d'enlever votre fille. La rébellion n'a jamais été d'accord avec ça ! C-18 m'avait interdit de mettre mon plan à exécution et j'ai désobéi, grogna Videl, dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait que les autres terriens n'avaient aucune responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé.

- Videl ! coupa Yamcha sévèrement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil déterminé tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui avec surprise.

- C'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé, insista-t-elle.

- Où est ma fille ? demanda Végéta.

- Avec mes amis, haleta Videl, je ne sais pas où exactement mais… si j'appelle mon père, il vous la rendra.

Végéta eut un petit rire.

- Ton père est un clown, il nous a déjà appelés pour nous faire croire qu'il avait Bra. Il n'a rien…

Videl fronça les sourcils et toussa un peu tandis qu'il serrait la pression sur son cou.

Goten surgit à cet instant derrière Yamcha et Gokû avec un cri de colère. Il prit son envol pour se jeter sur Végéta et fut tout juste rattrapé par la poigne ferme de son père. La silhouette de Trunks apparut à son tour. Il cligna les yeux et observa son père avec indécision.

- Tu dis que tu as fait ça toute seule ? Tu es venu dans _mon_ Palais et tu as enlevé _ma_ fille à la barbe de _mes_ soldats. Tu veux me faire gober cette connerie ?

- Je te jure, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, la rébellion n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ils te rendront la petite… articula Videl avec difficulté.

Elle dévia son regard vers Bulma qui écoutait, interloquée.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en s'adressant à elle, je pensais…Je ne pensais pas.

Sa voix mourut, à court de mots. Elle se concentrait pour continuer à respirer le plus correctement possible, ses doigts crispés sur le poing implacable de Végéta qui enserrait sa gorge. Autour d'eux, personne n'osait bouger, tous restaient attentifs au moindre geste de Végéta et redoutaient qu'une réaction prématurée ne le détermine en une fraction de seconde à rompre le cou de la jeune fille.

Gohan jaugea la scène d'un seul coup d'œil en rejoignant son père. Dès qu'il avait localisé l'aura de Videl, il avait compris son intention de venir trouver Végéta. Finalement, elle était la seule qui pourrait peut-être le convaincre de rappeler ses troupes. C'était très risqué pour elle d'être venue jusqu'à lui, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il pourrait la tuer elle paraissait si menue dans la poigne du saïyen. Gohan avait définitivement envie d'un autre scénario.

Il s'avança vers Végéta, d'un pas tranquille et décidé. Le regard intense du saïyen reflétait sa réflexion intérieure. Son instinct premier était de la tuer mais, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les choses ne lui paraissaient plus si évidentes. C'était une gamine. Elle avait du cran de venir le trouver là et de penser qu'il pourrait écouter ses explications. Ses yeux trahissaient à la fois son effroi de mourir dans la seconde et son espoir d'avoir fait le bon choix en venant jusqu'à lui.

Gohan posa sa main sur le bras de Végéta en signe d'apaisement. Le prince conservait son air déterminé.

- Laisse-là, dit Bulma à mi-voix, laisse-là et allons chercher Bra maintenant.

Très lentement, il desserra l'étau de sa poigne autour du cou meurtrie de Videl. La jeune fille reprit son souffle prudemment, en continuant à le fixer avec méfiance. Elle chercha instinctivement la main de Gohan, déséquilibrée par un vertige.

A cet instant, une détonation sèche retentit dans la grande salle et se répercuta un instant en écho. Gohan vit Videl froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension et trébucher subitement. Elle tomba en avant sur Végéta et lui.

Sans savoir ce qui se passait, Gohan réussit à la retenir à peu près avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Végéta et lui suivirent le mouvement de concert avant de relever la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers l'origine du son. Chichi, que personne n'avait vue entrer derrière Yamcha, Gokû et les enfants, tenait un fusil de chasse à la main sous les yeux exorbités de l'assistance.

- Racaille ! conclut-elle simplement en relevant l'arme d'un air à la fois satisfait et furieux.

- Maman ! hurla Gohan, tu lui as…tiré dessus ?!

Gokû lui prit le fusil en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et croisa les bras avec détermination. Il avait lâché Goten dans son mouvement et le petit garçon se précipita vers Videl dont la tunique commençait à s'imbiber de sang. Trunks le suivit aussitôt, mû par la curiosité.

Gohan pressa sa paume sur la blessure avec empressement, dans l'espoir d'empêcher le sang de continuer à se répandre.

- Videl ! Tu m'entends ? s'écriait-il avec panique.

Goten se joignait à lui pour appeler le nom de la jeune fille dont les yeux mi-clos paraissaient déjà vitreux.

Végéta était debout, le corps de Videl à ses pieds et regardait Chichi avec stupéfaction et incrédulité.

Gohan se mit à fouiller désespérément ses poches à la recherche de son dernier senzus. Elles étaient obstinément vides. Certainement le haricot avait dû tomber quelque part.

- Papa ! Transporte-nous jusqu'à Dende, je t'en prie! cria-t-il subitement.

Gokû hocha la tête. En un instant, il les rejoignit et posa sa main sur Videl. Il se concentra un moment et ils disparurent tous instantanément, laissant Chichi, Yamcha et Bulma derrière eux.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je note que Chichi a son fan-club... J'ai bien ri en lisant les commentaires, merci.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 25**

Chichi scruta le vide laissé par la télétransportation. Le silence retomba sur la vaste salle aux murs de pierre. Bulma se leva prudemment et la traversa pour rejoindre la femme de son ami qui restait totalement immobile et muette, l'air à nouveau absent.

- Chichi ? souffla Bulma d'une voix inquiète.

Chichi ne parut pas entendre. Bulma passa sa main dans son champs de vision pour vérifier si elle réagissait. Chichi cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

- Mais où est Gokû maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

- Il…il est parti voir Dende, tu sais…expliqua Bulma avec précaution.

Chichi parut un peu surprise. Bulma et Yamcha la surveillaient avec méfiance.

- Bon, j'espère qu'il sera rentré pour manger, conclut Chichi en quittant la salle.

Bulma et Yamcha l'observèrent encore tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et échangèrent un regard résigné. Dès que Chichi eut disparu, les traits de Bulma se transformèrent.

- Tu fais partie de la rébellion ? demanda-t-elle abruptement à son Yamcha.

Il baissa piteusement la tête.

- Pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle le saisit au col et le força à la regarder.

- Yamcha, tu connais Videl Satan.

- Ecoute, Bulma…

- C'est toi leur informateur !

Il se libéra calmement mais fermement de sa poigne. Elle résista à son geste, sentant la colère enfler dans son esprit.

- Bulma, réfléchis. Tu n'es pas non plus toujours d'accord avec tout ce qui se passe ici, reconnais-le ! objecta-t-il.

- Ils ont enlevé ma fille, grinça-t-elle en lui décochant un coup de poing qu'il bloqua instantanément.

Elle fut prise d'une véritable rage et se jeta sur lui. Il la saisit par les poignets pour la maîtriser.

- Arrête, criait-il d'une voix presque implorante, arrête ! Ecoute-moi.

Sur les joues de Bulma, les larmes se remirent à couler. La rébellion lui avait pris sa fille mais elle venait aussi de perdre un ami. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'idée que Yamcha avait été leur taupe toutes ces années. Il était resté, avec Gokû, son seul ami dans ce monde de saïyen, le seul auprès duquel elle s'était toujours sentie en confiance, à qui elle avait tout raconté. Penser que toutes ses confidences avaient été aussitôt transmises à la rébellion et exploitées pour mieux venir enlever son bébé lui paraissait tout simplement impossible.

Si elle avait été une saïyenne, comme Cérile l'aurait souhaité, elle lui arraché la tête sur le champs. Mais elle n'était qu'une terrienne moyenne et elle se contentait de s'acharner à essayer vainement de le frapper sans grand effet.

- Bulma ! hurla-t-il subitement avec autorité.

Le son de sa voix la transperça et elle cessa tout d'un coup de se débattre.

- Personne n'a voulu enlever Bra. Ce que Videl a dit est vrai. C-18 et Krilin avaient strictement interdit de faire ça. Videl n'a pas réfléchi.

Elle le fixa avec une moue incrédule.

- Bulma, tu crois vraiment que je les aurais laissés te faire ça ? soupira-t-il.

Bulma dégagea ses poignets que Yamcha tenait encore. Elle croisa les bras sans quitter son air dégoûté.

- Et Goten ? Et Gokû ? Cette gamine n'aurait jamais eu cette idée si vous n'aviez pas enlevé Goten.

- Je n'ai rejoint la rébellion qu'après l'enlèvement de Goten et je n'ai appris qu'il se trouvait avec eux qu'après plus d'un an. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, c'était trop tard pour le rendre…

Bulma le gifla avec force, sans qu'il eût le temps d'esquiver cette fois-ci. Il vacilla un peu mais ne broncha pas.

- Tu as vu Chichi ? hurla-t-elle, tu as vu Gokû ! C'était ton ami ! C'était ton a-mi ! C'est le seul qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Comment as-tu osé ? Toutes ces années…

- C'est bon ! coupa Yamcha, tu as le beau rôle dans ton Palais ! Tu vis douillettement ici, quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'as rien à craindre de personne, arrête tes leçons Bulma, ouvre les yeux ! Que sont en train de faire les sujets de ton mari en ce moment-même ?

Il la saisit par le bras et voulut l'entraîner en dehors de la salle d'Honneur.

- Viens, on va faire un tour dans la Cité, ça t'intéresse de voir le monde réel ? insista-t-il avec défi.

Bulma résista désespérément au mouvement mais Yamcha paraissait déterminé et furieux à son tour. Il la traîna malgré ses protestations jusqu'à un balcon un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre d'un coup de pied rageur et la contraignit à avancer jusqu'à la rambarde.

La vue sur la Cité était édifiante. L'altitude ne permettait pas de capter le détail des événements mais plusieurs foyers d'incendie étaient nettement détectables et une clameur diffuse montait jusqu'à eux. Ca et là, dans le Ciel, des saïyens passaient d'un quartier à un autre par la voie des airs.

On apercevait en arrière-plan l'une des tours qui servait d'aire d'atterrissage et d'envol aux aeronefs. Des flottilles d'engins quittaient la ville comme une envolée de mouches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est en train de se passer, là ? Ca fait neuf ans qu'ils se retiennent, c'est l'orgie pour eux, tu les connais, hein Bulma ? siffla Yamcha à son oreille.

Coincée contre la barrière de sécurité par Yamcha, forcée à contempler le spectacle, elle trembla un peu et finit par baisser la tête piteusement.

- D'accord, il faut faire quelque chose, on s'engueulera plus tard, concéda-t-elle.

Il relâcha son emprise.

- J'espère que Videl pourra aider à retrouver Bra… marmonna-t-elle.

- En fait…commença Yamcha avec hésitation.

Bulma se retourna vers lui avec vivacité.

- Vous avez bien Bra, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

Il se gratta la tête avec indécision.

- Goten sait où elle est. Il s'est enfui de notre quartier général avec elle, avoua-t-il avec embarras.

- Quoi ?! Ce môme sait depuis le début !

Yamcha hocha la tête. Bulma réfléchit une minute.

- Alors…il va pouvoir le dire. Si Dende guérit Videl, il acceptera certainement de le dire. Je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec Trunks malgré tout et…

- On pourra le faire parler, confirma Yamcha, c'est un gentil garçon il a voulu la protéger, il a dû avoir peur qu'on vous la rende.

Bulma le fusilla du regard à cette dernière phrase. Elle n'oubliait pas que la rébellion, en plus d'voir enlevé Goten, l'avait convaincu que ses parents étaient des monstres. Elle était consciente qu'ils auraient pu en faire autant avec sa fille. Elle musela sa rancœur contre son ami.

- Je vais battre la retraite des troupes, annonça-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? sursauta Yamcha.

- Je vais donner ordre aux officiers saïyens de rappeler leurs soldats. Je suis leur princesse, non ? Et Végéta n'est pas là, c'est moi qui commande.

Yamcha se frotta le menton nerveusement.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- T'as une autre idée ? lâcha-t-elle en rentrant dans le Palais d'un pas résolu.

Il la suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de transmission. Un soldat saïyen était assis devant la console et étudiait des relevés qui venaient de s'imprimer à côté de lui. Il parut surpris de l'irruption de Bulma.

- Altesse ? interrogea-t-il.

- J'ai un message à faire passer à tous les officiers, expliqua Bulma avec assurance.

Le saïyen fronça les sourcils.

- De la part de mon mari, précisa-t-elle pour mieux le convaincre.

- Altesse, je ne suis pas sûr…

- Dépêchez-vous ! C'est urgent ! cria Bulma.

Un peu décontenancé par la crise d'autorité de la terrienne, le soldat s'agita et sélectionna une dizaine de fréquences qui correspondaient aux généraux.

La manipulation dura quelques minutes sous les yeux impatients de Bulma. Yamcha observait avec amusement l'empressement que le soldat saïyen mettait à s'exécuter. Les saïyens étaient toujours mal à l'aise avec Bulma, partagés entre le mépris pour sa race et sa faible constitution et la crainte qu'elle se plaigne de leur comportement au Prince. Elle était, dans leur esprit, à la fois tout en haut et tout en bas de l'échelle, et Yamcha savait que ça les rendait dingues.

- Nous sommes connectés avec tous les généraux, Altesse. Que faut-il leur dire ?

Bulma poussa le soldat sans ménagement.

- Poussez-vous, je vais faire l'annonce, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui laissa sa place de mauvaise grâce et s'écarta un peu de la console sans cesser de surveiller ses gestes au-dessus de sa machine sophistiquée.

- Messieurs les généraux, votre princesse vous parle. Le Prince est momentanément…hmm…indisponible mais il m'a chargée de vous informer que nous avons retrouvé notre fille et donc, il faut rappeler vos troupes et rentrer dans le calme.

Elle se tourna vers Yamcha d'un air triomphant et satisfait. Des grésillements se firent entendre et plusieurs commentaires incrédules leur parvinrent de la part des interlocuteurs.

- Répétez ça, Altesse ? Et la rébellion ?

- Nous n'avons toujours pas Videl Satan de notre côté.

Les transmissions des généraux s'entremêlaient et Bulma n'en comprenait que l'idée globale d'une protestation généralisée.

- Je vous dis de rentrer ! hurla-t-elle subitement pour tenter de couper court aux crépitements des différentes communications.

- Sauf votre respect, Altesse, j'aimerais que le Prince confirme cet ordre, articula clairement l'un des généraux.

- Il ne peut pas, coupa Bulma, mais si vous ne m'obéissez pas, il sera hors de lui !

Le silence se fit sur la ligne. Bulma et Yamcha échangèrent un œil soucieux.

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas, Altesse ? Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Bulma souffla dans une mimique forcée. Les questions commençaient à lui taper sur le système et elle était un peu à court d'idée.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda une voix froide derrière eux.

Bulma et Yamcha sursautèrent et se retournèrent aussitôt. Cérile se tenait devant eux, bras croisés. Elle fixa Yamcha avec intérêt et reporta son attention sur Bulma qui tenait le micro, immobile et stupéfaite de la trouver là. Son sang s'était glacé.

Cérile s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le micro calmement sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance.

- L'ordre est annulé. La mission se poursuit normalement, annonça Cérile sans hésitation.

Un murmure de soulagement crépita sur les différentes fréquences. Cérile l'interrompit brusquement en coupant la communication d'un geste sec.

- Comment osez-vous ? grinça Bulma en fronçant les sourcils. Et d'abord que faites-vous là ? Le Prince avait ordonné que toutes les troupes soient mobilisées ?

Cérile croisa à nouveau les bras et baissa ses yeux froids sur Bulma. A ses côté, se tenait le soldat chargé de la transmission. C'est lui qui était visiblement parti la chercher sans que Yamcha et Bulma ne remarquent son départ.

- Le Prince m'a chargée de votre sécurité, c'est pour ça que je suis restée au Palais, expliqua-t-elle.

Bulma serra les dents. Si seulement Végéta avait bien voulu, _une seule fois dans sa vie_, écouter ce qu'elle lui racontait, il n'aurait pas choisi Cérile pour assurer sa sécurité.

- A ce sujet, reprit la saïyenne en se tournant vers Yamcha, Gohan Son a été aperçu sortant de chez vous et j'en conclus que c'est vous qui l'avez caché avec Videl Satan. C'est une haute trahison…

- Quoi ? hoqueta Bulma en se levant d'un bond pour s'interposer entre Yamcha et Cérile.

Cérile sourit cyniquement de la voir réagir comme si elle pouvait éviter à Yamcha de répondre des accusations qui pesaient contre lui.

- Ne soyez pas surprise, vous aussi vous venez de commettre un acte de haute trahison, _Altesse_.

Elle attrapa Bulma par l'épaule.

- Vous êtes tous les deux aux arrêts, décréta-t-elle en faisant un signe au soldat à côté d'elle.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	26. Chapter 26

**J'ai largement modifié la personnalité de Dende. Vous ne retrouvez pas le petit chétif craintif de la série. C'est vicieusement pour les besoins de l'histoire mais aussi parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que, pour être censé représenter Dieu, c'est un personnage particulièrement inconsistant dans l'anime. Espérant que personne ne m'en voudra...**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 26**

Tout le groupe se matérialisa sur le parvis du Palais au milieu duquel Dende se tenait, paraissant les attendre.

Gokû se tourna vers lui avec des yeux implorants.

- Dende…

Le saïyen désigna d'un geste de la main le corps de Videl. Le Namek posa les yeux sur elle puis les leva à nouveau vers Gokû, l'air sévère.

- Je t'avais interdit de revenir ici, Gokû, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Dende, je t'en prie, elle va mourir, gémit Gohan, on pourrait en discuter à un autre moment ?

Dende pointa Végéta du doigt.

- Et tu le ramènes, lui ? grogna-t-il.

- J'ai rien demandé, Namek. Elle s'est écroulée à mes pieds, j'ai été happé, c'est tout. Maintenant, si tu veux la laisser crever, j'ai pas de problème avec ça, maugréa Végéta.

- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus, releva Dende.

Goten s'agrippa subitement à la robe du Namek.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur, si vous pouvez la sauver, sauvez-la !

Dende fixa le visage innocent et larmoyant du petit garçon et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le mérite, petit. Les terriens sont des enfants terribles ces dernières années.

- Je vous jure qu'elle le mérite ! s'écria Goten en pleurnichant.

- Dende, s'il te plaît, ajouta Gohan.

Le Namek s'approcha de Videl et tous s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Il soupira et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

- Le mérites-tu vraiment Videl Satan ? murmura-t-il.

Comme si cette question l'avait réveillée, Videl ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le petit Dieu avec tristesse. Il lui sourit en retour.

Gohan saisit la main du namek avec impatience, et la plaça sur l'épaule de Videl dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

- Dende, fais le pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et nous avons été si bons amis, avant… insista-t-il.

Dende hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Au bout d'un instant, Videl toussa et cracha un peu de sang avant de se relever sur un coude en palpant son corps de sa main libre.

- Incroyable, siffla-t-elle.

Gohan l'étreignit sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle se mit à rire avec soulagement, un peu hébétée encore de la soudaineté de sa guérison. Goten se jeta sur elle à son tour.

Le namek se releva et observa la scène avec bienveillance.

- Merci Dende, dit Gokû sans lâcher ses deux fils des yeux.

Il avait perdu espoir de les voir réunis et joyeux en aucune occasion. Mais Dende avait repris sa mine grave et se tourna vers le saïyen.

- Je veux vous parler, répondit Dende, à toi…et à lui.

Il pointa Végéta du doigt.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire pour ma part, répliqua Végéta abruptement.

Gokû lui jeta un regard noir. Mais Dende ne se décontenança pas et sourit même.

- Tu n'as pas changé, observa le namek, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Je te conseille de bien penser à ceux qui te sont chers avant de décliner mon invitation, l'occasion ne se représentera pas. Je serai dans le Palais.

Ayant dit cela, Dende tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le kyuden dans lequel il disparut.

Végéta le regarda s'éloigner avec embarras. Il posa les yeux sur Trunks qui le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.

- C'est qui ce type ? interrogea le garçon.

- C'est Dieu, enfin… c'est le dieu de la Terre, expliqua Gokû. Il sait beaucoup de choses et peut encore plus mais il est très en colère ces derniers temps…

Trunks continuait à interroger son père du regard, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Dende, ni même de son existence. Il comprenait cependant que son père et lui se connaissaient parfaitement et c'était la première fois que l'enfant entendait quelqu'un, hormis sa mère, parler à Végéta sur ce ton. Il en déduisait que le petit bonhomme vert devait être quelqu'un d'important. Ce qu'il venait de faire pour Videl renforçait ce sentiment.

Végéta lui rendait son regard, sans se décider à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Sans qu'il ne veuille le montrer, il était rongé par la curiosité de ce que Dendé avait à lui dire. Sa rencontre avec Videl avait commencé à apaisé cette fureur permanente, qui avait envahi son esprit ces derniers jours et n'avait plus laissé aucune place à une pensée sereine. Les quelques mots du namek lui faisaient entrevoir cependant que les décisions qu'il avait prises auraient nécessairement des conséquences sur son avenir et celui des siens.

Après tout, il était, à sa façon, comme Gokû, partagé entre la race des saïyens et celle des terriens. Il avait rompu l'équilibre précaire du pacte dans sa rage irraisonnée et il y aurait un prix à payer.

- Végéta, appela Gokû d'une voix grave qui le sortit de sa méditation.

Le prince croisa les bras d'un air buté et se dirigea, sans un commentaire, vers le palais pour rejoindre le dieu.

Avant de le suivre, Gokû se retourna vers Gohan qui aidait Videl à se relever.

- Gohan, ramène les sur la Terre et tâchez de trouver Bra. Vite.

Gohan hocha la tête mais son père fixait Videl pour sonder sa réaction. Il voulait vérifier qu'elle était maintenant prête à coopérer. Elle ne protesta pas et il en déduit qu'elle aiderait son fils. Il releva que Gohan semblait par ailleurs avoir gagné sa confiance.

- Veille sur ton frère aussi, ajouta Gokû avant de se retourner pour suivre Végéta.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Videl se tourna vers Gohan.

- Mon père doit savoir où se trouve le bébé. Goten, tu l'as bien ramené à C-18 comme c'était prévu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Goten se raidit un peu et se mit à danser d'une jambe sur l'autre d'une façon qui inquiéta aussitôt la jeune fille.

- Goten ? Tu n'as pas ramené la petite à la rébellion ?

- Si…Si…Mais…

- Mais ? s'inquiéta Videl.

- Je me suis enfui avec elle pour venir te chercher.

Videl fronça les sourcils.

- Goten, où est cette petite ? siffla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas hurler pour ne pas effaroucher l'enfant.

- Je l'ai laissée à mon Maître Piccolo… Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, tu comprends.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent de concert Videl et Gohan avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix.

Goten avait baissé la tête d'un air penaud.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on la rende aux saïyens… C-18 disait que c'était ce qu'elle ferait pour te récupérer et…

- Mais Goten, Piccolo ! T'as pas eu d'autre idée ? s'écria Videl.

Le regard de Gohan passait de Goten à Videl tandis qu'il réalisait qu'ils connaissaient Piccolo et qu'il était même le maître de Goten. Son ventre se nouait de savoir que le Namek avait gardé le secret sur Goten toutes ces années. Le jeune homme savait que Dende avait décidé de priver les habitants de la Terre de tout recours sacré depuis l'arrivée des saïyens mais il n'imaginait que Piccolo aurait obéi si littéralement au Dieu, au point de ne rien dire à Gohan et à Gokû sur l'endroit où se trouvait Goten. Ca lui semblait une sorte de trahison.

Et il avait renouvelé avec Bra. Depuis le début, Piccolo avait le bébé et il n'avait rien dit et rien fait, alors qu'il aurait pu éviter que Végéta envoie ses troupes ravager la planète à la recherche de sa fille.

- Vous connaissez Piccolo, maugréa Gohan avec amertume, et… Yamcha fait partie de la rébellion, n'est-ce pas ?

La question, sans rapport avec sa conversation avec Goten, prit Videl au dépourvu. Elle lut le désappointement sur le visage de Gohan.

- Yamcha et toi, vous vous connaissez. C'est parce qu'il fait partie de la rébellion, hein ? Lui aussi, il savait pour Goten toutes ces années ? interrogea encore Gohan avec agressivité.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il était en colère, non pas spécialement envers Videl et Goten mais envers cette fatalité tordue qui avait ramené les saïyens sur la Terre et fait éclater tous les liens de confiance et d'amitié qui avaient été les siens depuis l'enfance.

Videl et Goten échangèrent un regard hésitants sans dire un mot. Finalement Gohan soupira.

- Allons voir Piccolo, annonça-t-il en prenant son envol, sans même vérifier si les autres le suivaient.

Le chemin vers la Terre fut long. Videl avait du mal à suivre et crut à plusieurs reprises finir en chute libre. Les garçons, à l'inverse, y trouvèrent une source d'excitation et Gohan dut les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis deux jours et semblaient déjà complices comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Finalement, sur les indications de Goten, ils finirent par arriver dans l'endroit désertique où Piccolo avait choisi de vivre. La journée tirait déjà à sa fin. Ils cherchèrent vainement le Namek pendant plusieurs heures avant de le trouver assis en tailleur à l'abri d'un rocher en aplomb d'une paroi rocheuse.

- Maître Piccolo ! s'écria Goten avec enthousiasme.

Piccolo ouvrit les yeux et observa les quatre silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui. Goten s'était précipité vers lui et il fut le premier à arriver jusqu'à lui. Avant même que le gamin n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il le saisit par le cou et approcha sa tête de lui.

- Goten ! Petite saleté ! Tu oses revenir me voir comme ça ?

- Arg… Excusez-moi, Maître, je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre…Je voulais la protéger.

Piccolo écouta à peine les explications de Goten et leva les yeux vers les autres arrivants. Il arrêta son regard sur Gohan qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

- Tu as changé. Tu t'entraînes toujours à ce que je vois.

Gohan croisa les bras et prit un air sombre. Piccolo relâcha son emprise sur Goten et remit le garçon debout.

- Tu as retrouvé ton frère, constata simplement le Namek d'une voix détachée.

- Piccolo, où est le bébé ? demanda Videl qui avait conscience que le temps pressait malgré tout ce que Gohan semblait avoir à reprocher à son ancien Maître.

Piccolo prit son temps pour répondre. Il se leva et s'épousseta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis pas nourrice. Les enfants me posent déjà problème, alors les bébés…

- Où est-elle ? s'écria Trunks avec autorité.

Piccolo lui adressa un demi-sourire.

- C'est bien le fils de son père, celui-là, maugréa-t-il.

Videl commençait à douter que Piccolo leur dirait où se trouvait Bra. Plusieurs fois, la rébellion avait essayé de lui soutirer des renseignements. Il n'avait jamais voulu collaborer. Dende avait décrété qu'il devait rester absolument neutre et la seule chose qu'il avait très difficilement accepté avait été d'entraîner Goten.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faut vous débrouiller, conclut Piccolo.

Gohan le saisit brusquement par l'épaule.

- Piccolo. Il faut nous dire. Les saïyens vont raser la planète si on ne la retrouve pas.

Le namek détourna le regard en grommelant des mots inaudibles. Gohan rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Tu nous as caché Goten pendant huit ans…A moi et à mon père. Ca va être très long de te pardonner…

Piccolo sursauta et s'aperçut que Gohan avait l'air sérieux. Il soupira.

- Je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je l'ai laissée chez des paysans dans l'état du Nord, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Goten, mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin ? Que j'allais changer les couches et lui chanter des berceuses ? répliqua Piccolo

- Où ça ? demanda Videl, quel paysans ?

- Je sais pas, une ferme juste à la frontière entre l'état du Nord et celui de l'Est à côté d'une ville qui s'appelle Kiji.

Videl tomba assise la tête dans les bras.

- On va jamais la retrouver… gémit-elle.

- Tu viens avec nous, ordonna Gohan en pointant Piccolo, d'un voix qui n'appelait aucune discussion.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Désolée pour cette absence momentanée à cause de la vraie vie parfois contrariante et imprévisible. La fic devrait finir bientôt.**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 27**

Bulma eut à peine le temps de comprendre. Yamcha, à l'évidence avait largement anticipé l'enchaînement des événements. Cérile elle-même fut totalement prise de court quand il tira Bulma en arrière pour la dégager de son emprise. Il en profita pour décocher un coup de pied à la saïyenne. Il n'était pas suffisant pour lui causer trop de dégât mais il permit à Bulma de reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigner un peu.

- Bulma ! Cours sans te retourner ! hurla-t-il.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde et croisa le regard du soldat saïyen chargé des transmissions dont la lueur agressive lui glaça le sang. A partir de cet instant, elle se contenta de faire exactement ce que Yamcha lui avait dit. Elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'elle put, pour sortir de la salle.

Derrière elle une lumière intense jaillit et elle comprit que son ami avait utilisé la fameuse technique de Ten-Chin-An pour aveugler leurs adversaires. Elle s'était engagé dans le couloir et avait déjà pris quelques mètres d'avance. Son cerveau prit les commandes sans trop la consulter et elle se précipita en direction de l'aire d'envol.

Le corridor qui y menait était long et étroit. A quelques mètres de l'accès vers l'extérieur, elle s'aperçut qu'un soldat marchait tranquillement en sens inverse du sien. Il venait très certainement d'arriver et sa démarche nonchalante laissa penser à Bulma qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans le Palais.

- Je suis pressée ! Laissez-moi passer ! cria-t-elle à son attention pour qu'il s'écarte de son chemin.

Il obéit à la dernière minute avec un air incrédule. Elle le bouscula et déboucha brusquement à la lumière du jour sur l'immense aire d'atterrissage. L'esplanade était vide de tout engin. Elle s'immobilisa et scruta de tout côté pour décider de la suite de sa course. Elle entendait des pas provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment et se remit à courir droit devant elle sans réfléchir.

Elle arriva à l'extrêmité de la piste, qui surplombait la ville, face au vide. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle, indécise.

- Saute ! hurla Yamcha

Ses mots finirent dans le fracas d'une masse d'énergie qui vint fissurer tout le tarmac jusqu'aux pieds de Bulma. Prise de panique, elle ne réfléchit pas plus, ferma les yeux et s'élança dans le vide en priant pour que Yamcha s'en sorte et réussisse à la rattraper. La chute lui parut interminable avant qu'un bras ne finisse par la ceinturer et lui permette de reprendre un peu d'altitude. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'au lieu de celui de Yamcha, il s'agissait de celui de Krilin.

Ils se posèrent dans un enchevêtrement de ruelles à proximité du Palais.

- Krilin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle avec ahurissement.

Il la fixa avec un regard gêné.

- Yamcha nous a contactés pour…

Il s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers la muraille du Palais. Une explosion venait de ravager la piste d'envol de laquelle Bulma avait sauté. Des débris commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les toits des bâtiments alentours, certains encore incandescents.

- Faut que j'aille aider C-18 et Yamcha, coupa-t-il en s'envolant, cache-toi !

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la ruelle, observant Krilin qui s'éloignait. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Un morceau de tuiles s'écrasa subitement juste devant elle, brisant son moment de stupeur. Elle sursauta et fit un petit bond en arrière. Réalisant qu'elle était à découvert et que des saïyens parcouraient le ciel au-dessus du quartier, elle se remit à courir en quête d'un endroit sûr, comme Krilin le lui avait conseillé.

Elle dut s'arrêter en constatant que la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était barrée par la fumée épaisse d'une maison en feu, d'où jaillit subitement un soldat à l'armure noircie.

Instinctivement, elle se plaqua au mur du bâtiment le plus proche. Le saïyen était assez éloigné et toussait avec insistance. Il ne l'avait pas vu encore. Elle repéra une porte dans la façade contre laquelle elle s'aplatissait désespérément. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un hangar ou d'un garage que d'une maison. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et manipula la poignée. Elle résista.

Des volutes de fumée de l'incendie étaient rabattues par le vent vers elle. Elles se faisaient et se défaisaient au gré du souffle. Bulma triturait frénétiquement la poignée qui était apparemment grippée. Elle mit un coup de hanche, sans résultat.

Elle jeta un œil inquiet aux alentours pour vérifier que le soldat saïyen ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Subitement, elle réalisa qu'une autre silhouette se tenait encore plus proche d'elle. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte à cause de la fumée. Le vent vira de direction et la silhouette se précisa jusqu'à devenir identifiable.

- Capitaine… siffla Bulma, le souffle court.

Cérile la fixait avec froideur.

- Vos amis de la rébéllion sont là-haut, annonça-t-elle avec réprobation.

Bulma tenta un coup de hanche désespéré qui força enfin la porte vermoulue du hangar. Une douleur aigüe lui remonta jusque dans les côtes mais elle s'engouffra précipitamment dans le bâtiment sans y prêter attention.

Cérile était si sûre de lui mettre la main dessus, maintenant qu'elle ne bénéficiait plus d'aucune aide, qu'elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour entraver sa misérable tentative pour lui échapper. Elle passa calmement la porte à sa suite. La terrienne, en essayant de s'enfuir et en se faisant prêter main forte par les chefs de la rébellion en personne, venait de lui fournir plus d'une raison valable de l'éliminer.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était obscur. Bulma se cogna dans une immense caisse posée dans l'entrée. Elle la contourna à tâtons et déboucha dans une pièce immense, haute de deux étages dans laquelle plusieurs containers de marchandises étaient entreposés.

La seule source de lumière provenait des interstices du toit en tôle inégale. Bulma se faufila entre les caisses et se tassa dans un coin, attendant fébrilement que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité et lui permettent de mieux comprendre la configuration des lieux.

Elle entendait le pas tranquille de Cérile.

- Sortez d'ici, c'est ridicule, je vais vous trouver de toute façon, vous le savez ? dit-elle

Sa voix résonnait en échos inquiétants qui glaçaient le sang de Bulma. Sa hanche la faisait souffrir. Si elle survivait assez longtemps, elle aurait sûrement un bleu énorme. Rassurée par les pas de Cérile qui semblaient s'éloigner d'elle, elle frotta un peu sa blessure pour essayer de dissiper la douleur.

Subitement, le silence fut rompu par une colonne de caisse qui s'écroula avec un fracas phénoménal. L'une d'entre elle se disloqua à quelques mètres de Bulma qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de surprise.

- Je peux exploser ces caisses une par une, qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous êtes minable…ajouta Cérile.

Bulam commençait à paniquer. Elle prenait conscience que sa cachette ne pouvait être que très temporaire. Elle examina les lieux et repéra une échelle qui montait jusqu'à une coursive en ferraille étroite qui courrait le long du mur à au moins trois mètres du sol.

Elle retira ses chaussures et se dirigea prudemment vers les premiers barreaux qu'elle commença à escalader le plus silencieusement possible. Son initiative la mettait à découvert mais très heureusement l'échelle était située à l'ombre d'un container.

Arrivée en haut, elle s'accroupit et observa le hangar depuis son nouveau point de vue. A cet instant, Cérile abattit une nouvelle pile de containers qui éclatèrent avec un vacarme assourdissant.

Bulma se boucha les oreilles et en profita pour localiser la saïyenne. Elle s'avançait maintenant dans sa direction, toujours de sa démarche tranquille et assurée. Elle devait trouver une issue. A l'autre bout de la coursive, elle repéra ce qui semblait être une trappe d'accès au toit. Pour la rejoindre, Bulma devait remonter toute la longueur du hangar. Ca lui paraissait impossible sans que Cérile ne la détecte. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune autre option.

Bulma s'allongea très doucement et se mit à ramper consciencieusement. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se lever au risque d'être immédiatement découverte. Elle guettait Cérile pour éviter que ses mouvements ne soient trop exposés à son champ de vision, ce qui aurait pu l'alerter aussitôt.

Mais le commandant commençait vraisemblablement à s'impatienter. Elle renversa encore un pile de caisses avec rage et accéléra le pas entre les allées de containers.

- Sors de là, terrienne. Je sais que t'es pas loin ! Je parie que tu te pisses dessus !

Son ton furieux avait fini de persuader Bulma que ses intentions n'étaient plus simplement de la mettre aux arrêts. Son estomac se noua et elle renonça à trop de prudence pour se dépêcher d'atteindre ce qu'elle espérait être une trappe d'accès. A quelques mètres de sa destination, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour localiser Cérile. Elle se figea en croisant son regard noir.

La saïyenne s'éleva lentement, les yeux luisants de colère et s'approcha de la cursive. Bulma se remit aussitôt debout et se plaqua au mur. Le commandant flottait dans les airs, à sa hauteur. Une lueur carnassière éclairait sa face. Bulma aurait hurlé mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Brusquement, sans même y réfléchir, elle posa un pied sur la rambarde, et prenant appui dessus, d'un seul mouvement, elle enjamba la barrière et se jeta sur Cérile. La saïyenne, prise au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et Bulma se retrouva accrochée à elle. Elles perdirent un peu d'altitude, entraînée par l'élan de Bulma.

Bulma lâcha prise au bout d'une seconde et tomba lourdement sur des caisses au-dessous d'elles.

Elle avait espéré se relever le plus vite possible pour tenter de courir jusqu'à la sortie mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que c'était un calcul totalement fantaisiste.

Elle s'était juste à moitié assommée en se cognant la tête et il lui semblait, dans sa demi-inconscience, qu'elle s'était tout simplement détruit l'épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de sentir la main de Cérile qui la saisissait par la nuque et la relevait d'un geste brutal.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'aurai, la différence, c'est que tu m'as vraiment mis les nerfs à cran, là, grogna la saïyenne sur un ton menaçant.

Bulma cracha un peu de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Si…Si tu me fais du mal…bredouilla Bulma, l'esprit encore embrumé par son choc à la tête.

- Si je te tues, je sais que je rends service à ma race. Tout ce temps, c'est toi qui les a rencardés sur nous, le cyborg a dit la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a balancée mais il devait avoir ses raisons. Je parie même que tu sais où est ta gamine.

- C'est faux ! Laisse-moi… Végéta…

- Végéta ne saura rien. Il saura juste ce que je lui dirai. Il a besoin qu'on le débarrasse de toi.

La terrienne voulut se débattre mais Cérile lui attrapa le poignet et le lui rabattit dans le dos en serrant fortement, arrachant un cri de douleur à Bulma dont l'épaule protesta intensément.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Cérile avec un sourire cynique, il sera un peu triste au début mais ça lui passera.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Dende fixait silencieusement les deux saïyens assis devant lui à même le sol, immobiles comme deux élèves attentifs. Végéta s'impatientait manifestement mais se contenait suffisamment pour s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il se contentait de crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire en paraissant regarder ailleurs. Gokû était plus calme, inhabituellement sérieux, presque concentré.

- Il y a longtemps, commença Dende sur un ton de reproche, vous avez fait tout ce que je vous ai dit de ne pas faire.

Gokû baissa les yeux d'un air penaud. Végéta se contenta de serrer un peu plus les dents, attendant la suite.

- Surtout toi, Gokû, précisa Dende, toi encore, Végéta, tu es fidèle à toi-même.

- Dende… tenta d'intervenir Gokû.

Le Namek leva la main avec vivacité, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser les saïyens s'installer ici.

- Mais ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ils étaient si nombreux, et puis… ils nous ont aidé avec les cyborgs… protesta Gokû.

- Gokû ! gronda Dende, tu aimes te faire passer pour un imbécile et souvent, tu en es un mais tu sais comme moi que tu aurais pu les chasser. Tu as gagné tellement de combats. Et tu sais que si les saïyens se sont battus contre les cyborgs, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils aiment se battre et ils obéissaient à leur Prince, il n'y avait aucune intentions louables dans leur geste.

Végéta plissa les yeux et observa la réaction de Gokû. Mais ce dernier avait à nouveau baissé la tête.

- Il y avait une solution très simple pour te débarrasser d'eux, tu le savais. C'est comme pour tout... Il suffisait de couper la tête.

Disant cela, Dende fit un signe vers Végéta qui sursauta.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'il pourrait m'éliminer comme ça ? s'insurgea le saïyen.

Dende ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Tu voulais quand même pas que je tue Végéta ? s'exclama Gokû avec indignation en relevant la tête.

- Peut-être pas mais tu n'as même pas essayé de le persuader de quitter la Terre avec ses troupes ! répliqua Dende, tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as rien fait parce que tu avais peur qu'il parte !

Gokû fronça les sourcils et se frotta le crâne avec embarras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma sans trouver les mots.

- S'il était parti, tu perdais ton meilleur adversaire, peut-être ton meilleur ami, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu as fait ça pour ton amie Bulma, après tout, quelle importance ? Je suis tellement déçu que tu n'aies pas su choisir, conclut le dieu avec dépit

Dende leur tourna brusquement le dos avec un soupir exaspéré. Végéta regardait Gokû avec incrédulité, attendant qu'il riposte à cette explication qui lui paraissait si oiseuse. Mais Gokû évitait son regard, fixant à nouveau le sol d'un air contrarié.

- J'étais tellement en colère contre toi. C'est toujours toi qui as fait rempart quand la Planète et ses habitants étaient menacés. Je t'avais demandé de trouver une solution.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, marmonna Gokû.

Dende se retourna vivement et abattit subitement son bâton sur le sol.

- Tu trouves que c'est une solution ? s'écria-t-il avec colère.

Il reprit son souffle et pinça les lèvres, comme pour contenir la suite de ses reproches.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai interdit tout accès au sacré. Ni senzus, ni boules du dragon, ni visite inopinée dans mon Palais au moindre bobo. J'ai aussi interdit à Piccolo de se mêler de vos affaires. La rébellion…

Dende s'interrompit et se passa la main sur le visage.

- La rébellion, elle-même, a commis tout un tas d'actes absurdes, reprit-il, ton fils, des sabotages incessants qui ont fait plus de victimes terriennes que de victimes saïyennes…

- Ces abrutis… grogna Végéta

- Vous êtes tous des abrutis ! coupa Dende.

Sa réaction parut le surprendre lui-même et il fit une pause pour reprendre une attitude plus solennelle. Les deux saïyens sentaient sa colère et son désappointement.

- Toi, tu es le premier des abrutis, Végéta, le premier et le pire égoïste de tous, précisa-t-il calmement.

- Je t'interdis, Namek !

- Tu m'interdis ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté la Terre avec tes saïyens puisque tu voulais redevenir leur Prince ? Tu étais le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point la cohabitation des saïyens avec les terriens était contre-nature et risquée pour la Terre. Tu as à peine su maîtriser les instincts destructeurs de tes sujets. Vous aviez tous les moyens d'aller vous installer sur une autre planète. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas voulu choisir.

Végéta se leva d'un bond.

- J'en ai assez entendu, je ne suis plu un gamin à qui on fait la morale.

Dende le toisa avec une vague lassitude.

- Avant de partir, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, proposa-t-il sur un ton radouci.

Végéta ne répondit pas mais resta immobile. Mister Popo entra à cet instant avec une coupelle remplie d'un liquide rosâtre étrange. Il la posa sur une petite table basse au milieu de la pièce.

Dende fit signe aux deux saïyens de s'approcher. Végéta s'exécuta avec réticence.

Le namek n'y prêta pas attention et les fit assoir autour de la table avant de s'installer lui-même sur le sol.

- Il n'y aura plus un reproche de ma part, je veux juste vous montrer les conséquences de vos décisions. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de juger ce qui est pour le mieux…Nous verrons…

- Grouille-toi, marmonna Végéta avec impatience.

Dende lui jeta un œil agacé. Puis il fixa la coupelle et sembla se concentrer intensément. Le liquide se brouilla et commença à tourbillonner paresseusement, jusqu'à refléter une image.

C'était la Cité Saïyajinn. La plupart des quartiers était ravagée par le feu et des groupes de terriens apeurés se pressaient dans la ville sous une pluie de débris. Gokû se redressa avec vivacité et se tourna vers Végéta avec préoccupation. Il lui rendit son regard mais resta silencieux.

L'image se brouilla encore et se reforma sur un décor un peu sombre. C'était un entrepôt crasseux et mal éclairé. L'une des piles de containers s'écroula subitement et une saïyenne apparut avec un air excédé, hurlant une phrase difficile à comprendre. Elle déambula un instant entre les caisses et s''immobilisa avant de s'élever dans les airs jusqu'à une coursive en hauteur. Bulma se tenait là.

Végéta eut un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant. Il l'avait abandonnée au palais un peu plus d'une heure auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cet endroit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore quand il la vit se jeter sur la saïyenne en enjambant la rambarde métallique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier.

Gokû observait également la scène avec incompréhension. Bulma chuta de plusieurs mètres au milieu des caisses.

- Tu ne devines pas ce qui se passe ? soupira Dende.

A ce moment, la saïyenne saisit Bulma avec une telle brutalité que le doute se dissipa instantanément dans l'esprit des deux spectateurs. Lorsqu'elle lui tordit le poignet dans le dos, Végéta agrippa aussitôt le bras de Gokû.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle va la casser en deux ! Kakarott, amène-nous là-bas, tout de suite ! hurla-t-il.

Gokû se concentra une fraction de seconde et ils disparurent en un instant. Dende soupira encore une fois et l'image se brouilla définitivement. Il leva les yeux vers Mister Popo.

- Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait ?

Le serviteur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du petit dieu.

- Ils mettent du temps mais ils vont finir par comprendre, j'en suis sûr.

Debout derrière Bulma, Cérile lui tenait toujours le poignet, le bras retourné dans le dos. Elle avait enroulé son bras libre autour de son cou, quand elle sentit l'aura de Végéta subitement débordant derrière elle. Elle immobilisa son mouvement et se tourna vers lui d'un air étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Lâchez-la ! glapit-il.

- Altesse ?... Je … D'où venez-vous ?

- Lâchez-la, siffla-t-il en fixant le bras musclé de son commandant qui aurait pu, en une fraction de seconde broyer les vertèbres de Bulma.

Cérile s'exécuta et repoussa Bulma qui trébucha et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Gokû s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour déterminer l'ampleur de ses blessures et l'aider à se relever.

- Elle nous a trahis, Altesse. Elle fait partie de la rébellion, comme le cyborg l'avait dit expliqua Cérile.

- Bulma ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est une terrienne, Altesse, elle n'est pas comme nous.

- C'est des conneries ! tonna Gokû.

Cérile lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Elle a même essayé de rappeler les troupes en prétendant que c'était sur votre ordre, ajouta-t-elle. Et quand on a essayé de l'arrêter, c'est C-18, elle-même, qui est venue à son secours.

Végéta fixait son commandant avec incrédulité. Il détourna son regard d'elle pour le poser sur Bulma qui se levait péniblement en se tenant la tête et en prenant appui sur Gokû. Sa bouche saignait et elle essuya d'un revers de manche le filet de sang sur son menton. La blessure avait tâché son pull, complétant le tableau misérable qu'elle donnait à voir ces derniers jours. Elle avait l'air de sortir de dix ans de guerre.

- Commandant, répliqua Végéta, Bulma est ma femme.

- C'est une terrienne, Altesse ! objecta Cérile, elle est faible, elle est sournoise ! Elle n'est pas à votre hauteur… et je suis même pas sûre qu'elle vous soit fidèle…

Végéta ne la laissa pas poursuivre, il lui décocha un coup de poing qui l'éjecta presque à l'autre bout du hangar, son corps disloquant quelques-unes des caisses sur son passage.

Bulma et Gokû sursautèrent mais se turent. Le geste avait été si subit qu'ils s'attendaient à un nouvel accès de rage caractéristique mais Végéta ne bougea pas. Il croisa simplement les bras en soupirant d'un air contrarié.

Gokû avisa la saïyenne qui semblait essayer de se relever. Elle s'avérait plus costaude qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se tourna vers Végéta et lui tendit la main.

- Retournons chez Dende, proposa-t-il.

Végéta le regarda avec hésitation. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Bulma. Elle semblait un peu étourdie encore par son choc à la tête et vacillait un peu. Il fit un pas et attrapa le poignet de Gokû qui les ramena en un instant au Palais du Namek.

Dende était à nouveau dans la cour du Kyuden. Il avait l'air de les attendre. Il toisa Bulma qui se frottait les yeux, aveuglée par cette luminosité soudaine. Elle mit un temps à reconnaître l'endroit et le personnage qui se trouvait devant eux. Elle cligna encore des yeux, comme stupéfaite et s'écroula tout d'un coup. Gokû réussit à peine à la retenir par la manche, son corps heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Végéta jura entre ses dents et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il releva doucement sa tête et écarta précautionneusement ses mèches de cheveux pour examiner son crâne. Il révéla rapidement une blessure sanguinolente. Gokû s'était penché et observait par-dessus son épaule.

Végéta se tourna vers Dende.

- Tu peux la soigner ? grogna-t-il.

Le namek tripota un peu son bâton et secoua négativement la tête.

- Mais… tu as sauvé l'autre ! s'indigna Végéta.

- Gohan me l'avait demandé. Je ne l'ai fait que pour Gohan… et pour le petit. Je viens de vous expliquer qu'il n'y a plus de recette miracle tant que vous n'écouterez pas, répliqua Dende.

- C'est du chantage ! s'écria Végéta.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux croire… Mais qui l'a mise dans cet état, au fait ?

Végéta pinça les lèvres. Il n'allait pas supplier le petit bonhomme vert qui commençait sérieusement à l'insupporter. Il saurait se débrouiller sans lui. Il prit Bulma dans les bras et se leva.

Gokû semblait totalement perdu et désarmé, hésitant entre le respect qu'il vouait au Namek et la nécessité de soulager Bulma.

- Si vous voulez faire cesser tout ça, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Mais ça vous imposera de faire le choix que vous n'avez pas voulu faire il y a neuf ans, reprit Dende au moment où Végéta lui tournait le dos pour s'éloigner

Le saïyen s'immobilisa et Gokû leva la tête avec étonnement.

- J'accepte que vous utilisiez les boules de cristal à nouveau pour reconstituer la Planète Végéta et y renvoyer les saïyens.

Végéta ne se retourna pas. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

- On verra, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il s'éleva dans les airs et quitta le Palais, emportant le corps inerte de Bulma.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mariegohanvidel : J'avais hésité sur ce chapitre, tu as dissipé mes doutes ;-)**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 29**

La nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures. Les enfants commençaient à râler, pris par la faim et par la fatigue, mais Gohan les avaient poussés à poursuivre leur route, pressentant que Piccolo n'aurait pas la patience d'assurer une halte. Il volait devant eux, à vive allure, sans jamais prendre la précaution de vérifier s'ils suivaient.

Maintenant que l'obscurité enveloppait le paysage et les reliefs autour d'eux, Gohan ne parvenait à le repérer que grâce à sa cape blanche. Il sentait qu'en plus des enfants, Videl, de son côté, avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Il avait pensé les laisser se reposer pour venir les rechercher plus tard mais il s'était ravisé, un peu inquiet de les abandonner sans protection.

De loin en loin, ils avaient croisé des troupes de saïyens qui fendaient les airs. Ils ne leur avaient pas posé de problème et ne s'étaient même pas approchés, estimant certainement que, dans la mesure où ils se déplaçaient de la même façon qu'eux, ils devaient être des alliés.

Mais sur la terre ferme, la donne pouvait être toute autre. Si Videl et les garçons se retrouvaient face à des soldats, Gohan n'était pas totalement convaincu, compte tenu de la tournure des événements, que les saïyens renonceraient à les attaquer. Même avec Trunks à leurs côtés.

En plus de ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager que Videl et Goten ne disparaissent à nouveau.

Il ralentit un peu et saisit la main de Videl. Elle le regarda avec surprise, il lui sourit et éleva son ki pour augmenter leur vitesse.

Subitement, Piccolo s'immobilisa. Gohan et Videl le rejoignirent, suivis de près par les enfants.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Gohan.

Piccolo fit un signe de tête pour désigner une maison en feu au-dessous d'eux. Elle devait brûler depuis un bon moment, l'intégralité de la façade était noircie et les flammes s'étiraient paresseusement, maintenant cantonnées au toit. C'était une habitation en bois, typique des environs.

L'incendie avait quelque chose d'irréel, illuminant les ténèbres alentours et créant des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol.

- C'est les soldats de Papa qui ont fait ça ? s'exclama Trunks.

- Y a des chances, murmura Gohan.

Il fouillait le décor des yeux, à la recherche d'une trace de vie mais hormis les flammes qui jouaient encore dans le vent, tout paraissait immobile.

- Il n'y a plus personne ici, annonça Gohan après avoir vainement essayé de détecter une trace d'aura.

- Exactement, confirma Piccolo.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Goten en baillant.

- C'était là, répliqua le Namek froidement.

Les quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec incrédulité. Piccolo n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regarda Gohan.

- J'ai rempli ma part, Gohan. Reviens me voir, un de ces jours, dit-il simplement.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, il reprit son envol pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Videl se posa en premier, près de la maison. C'était une ferme et des enclos vides, aux barrières brisées, encerclaient le bâtiment principal. Elle fit un tour d'inspection. Le feu permettait de distinguer à peu près les lieux. Tous les animaux avaient fui.

Elle revint vers Gohan et les garçons qui avaient atterri et contemplaient la fin de l'incendie avec fascination.

- Les habitants ont dû s'enfuir, constata-t-elle.

- Avec le bébé certainement, compléta Gohan, songeur.

- On va jamais la retrouver ! s'exclama Trunks soudainement exaspéré.

Goten se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un soupir.

- De toute façon, il fait trop noir, souligna-t-il.

- Et j'ai faim ! ajouta Trunks en l'imitant.

Videl les regarda avec compassion.

- D'accord, on va s'arrêter pour la nuit. Essayez de monter un campement avec ce qui n'aura pas été brûlé et faites un foyer, je vais essayer de vous trouver quelque chose à manger.

Elle se tourna vers Gohan qui ne paraissait pas écouter, hypnotisé par le spectacle du feu, la mine un peu désespérée.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle s'envola pour se mettre en quête de nourriture. Elle survola ce qui semblait être des plaines à perte de vue. L'idée qu'il devait y avoir des champs frappa subitement son esprit. Elle réduisit son altitude et repéra ce qui paraissait être du maïs. Elle se posa pour vérifier son impression.

Elle sursauta un peu quand Gohan atterrit silencieusement à ses côtés.

- C'est du maïs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit mûr, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle arracha un épi d'un coup sec. Elle l'éplucha avec précaution et découvrit les grains qui apparurent sous l'écorce. Ne pouvant en déterminer la couleur exacte elle croqua et mastiqua un instant.

- Ca peut aller. On peut les faire griller.

Ils se mirent à remplir un sac que Gohan avait ramené.

- J'espère qu'on retrouvera Bra rapidement, soupira Gohan en tassant les épis au fond de la besace.

Videl ne répondit pas et il leva la tête pour constater qu'elle avait cessé sa cueillette et le regardait. Il ne savait déterminer son expression dans la semi-obscurité, tout juste éclairée par un minuscule croissant de lune.

- Que feras-tu quand nous aurons retrouvé la petite ? demanda Videl.

- Erg… J'imagine qu'on la rendra à ses parents et…

- Et tu crois que la vie reprendra comme avant ?

Gohan posa le besace et pencha la tête, comme pour réfléchir.

- Je n'en sais rien. Certainement pas. Et toi, que feras-tu ? Tu vas rejoindre ton père et la rébellion ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? répondit-elle tristement, tu vois ce que font les saïyens ? Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?

Elle retenait son souffle, attendant une réponse qu'elle savait peu probable. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Videl, ces gens ont enlevé mon petit frère. Ils sont pour moi aussi nocifs que les saïyens.

- Tu sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas te faire de mal, objecta-t-elle d'une voix vacillante, ils ont fait ça parce que…

- Je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi, ils ne se sont jamais posé de questions, coupa Gohan.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue par l'argument. Certainement, elle repartirait se battre aux côté de son père, et de ceux qui resteront, pour essayer encore et désespérément de chasser les saïyens et lui essaierait certainement encore et désespérément de trouver une solution pacifique à tout ça.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit doucement pour la réconforter, conscient de sa tristesse. Lui-même réalisait que leurs routes se sépareraient sûrement très bientôt et cela lui serrait le coeur. Il avait compris que ce moment serait difficile quand il avait cru que sa mère l'avait tuée. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux.

- Et pourquoi, toi, tu ne resterais pas avec nous ? murmura-t-il.

Elle eut un rire bref et leva son visage vers lui.

- Pour que ta mère me tue pour de bon? Et puis...Mon père en crèverait…

Il sourit à son tour en imaginant Hercule Satan, l'icône de la rébellion, laissant sa fille vivre au milieu d'une famille de saïyens. Mais leur gaieté était teintée d'une certaine amertume. Il passa son pouce sur sa pommette, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Elle laissa sa langue chercher doucement la sienne et se mit à lui rendre son baiser avec une avidité croissante.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation. L'idée de ne plus le voir peut-être avait éveillé une panique intérieure qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée. L'existence de Videl n'était pas toujours de tout repos et elle avait appris à ne pas trop s'attacher eux gens. Même ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis pouvaient vivre longtemps loin d'elle sans qu'elle éprouve le manque de leurs présences. Mais lui, sans qu'elle se l'explique…

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité et elle réalisa qu'il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et faisait pression pour l'entraîner sur le sol. Son corps suivait le mouvement instinctivement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était assise face à lui. Il rompit le baiser et la repoussa légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge. Il avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque pour retenir son mouvement et éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal en basculant trop vivement.

Les yeux aigue-marine de la jeune fille le fixaient avec fascination. Elle se laissa aller jusqu'à être complètement couchée sur le sol herbeux au bord du champ. Elle sentait l'humidité et la fraicheur de la nuit l'envelopper et frissonna. Il s'était penché au-dessus d'elle et nicha son visage au creux de son cou, faisant courir ses lèvres humides dans son cou en inhalant son odeur avec force.

Elle ferma les yeux et passa lentement sa main sous son T-shirt, à la recherche de sa peau ferme et chaude. Il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

Videl fit redescendre sa main tout le long de sa cage thoracique, caressant paresseusement chaque relief qu'elle rencontrait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle délia la boucle à tâtons et, d'un geste précis, défit chaque bouton jusqu'à accéder à son boxer.

Elle repéra son sexe, pas tout à fait dur, au travers du tissu et glissa sa main lentement sous l'élastique de la ceinture pour le saisir à même la peau.

Gohan eut un soupir rauque et sa main rejoignit la sienne pour guider son mouvement. Elle releva la tête pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Gohan sentit son érection se raffermir rapidement. Il brisa le baiser et souleva le pull de Videl pour caresser son ventre et remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Elle se cambra en soupirant et retira sa main de son boxer pour lui permettre de coller son corps au sien. Elle avait les jambes écartée et il se frotta à son entrejambe d'une certaine façon qui fit monter un plaisir diffus en elle. Elle sentait son sexe, dur à présent, au travers de ses vêtements et cela la plongea dans une confusion exquise. Il émanait une douce chaleur du corps de Gohan et elle n'avait plus froid. Elle n'avait plus conscience non plus de l'inégalité du sol terreux et dur sous elle. Elle accompagnait inconsciemment son mouvement imperceptible.

Gohan savourait le désir croissant qu'il percevait en elle et son appétit s'aiguisa subitement. Il arracha presque les boutons de son pantalon en voulant les dégrafer trop brusquement. Le forçant à se redresser, elle l'écarta d'elle pour s'assoir et retirer son pantalon elle-même, consciente de son impatience.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dégager son dernier pied. Elle sentit ses bras autour de sa taille et la chaleur de son corps dans son dos. Il était derrière elle et passait son nez dans le creux de sa nuque en respirant bruyamment. Il la repoussa en avant et elle dut mettre ses mains en garde pour s'appuyer dessus et éviter de tomber.

Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais ne résista pas. Sa propre patience commençait à s'effriter. Elle ne le voyait pas mais sentait sa langue courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, entre ses omoplates. Il guida encore son corps pour qu'elle se baisse un peu plus. Elle se laissa positionner docilement appréciant de ne plus le voir mais de se contenter de profiter du toucher et de l'odorat.

Sans cesser de passer ses lèvres humides dans son cou, il laissa redescendre lentement deux doigts le long de son échine et soudain, ils furent en elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Il les bougea d'une certaine façon qu'elle n'aurait su détailler mais qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir.

Il continuait à passer sa langue dans sa nuque, s'imprégnant des réactions de son corps, laissant son humidité s'épandre. Elle gémissait avec insistance maintenant, ce qui augmenta encore son érection. Il retira ses doigts et empoignant son sexe, le positionna avec précision et l'introduisit très progressivement pour profiter de chaque seconde.

Elle était beaucoup plus détendue que la première fois et s'étonna de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il fut complètement entré. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il commença son va-et vient, allumant une chaleur irradiante dans le ventre de Videl.

Elle se baissa jusqu'à reposer son visage sur le sol frais, remarquant que cela permettait plus de profondeur au mouvement. Il accéléra la cadence très progressivement, générant à chaque fois un peu plus d'intensité dans le plaisir. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne termine jamais. La chaleur irradiante la submergea soudainement et elle lâcha un cri rauque qui se prolongea quelques instants. Gohan se retira tout d'un coup et elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa jambe tandis qu'elle l'entendait grogner, le souffle court.

Elle roula sur le dos et resta immobile, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il ajustait son boxer et la regarda en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Subitement, elle ouvrit les yeux et rompit le baiser.

- Les garçons nous attendent ! s'écria-t-elle.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Normalement plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**En réponse aux reviews, soyez pas trop durs avec Cérile. Moi qui ai les OC en horreur, je l'ai peut-être pas trop réussie mais elle fait son job. (En plus, elle sert mon scénar)**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 30**

Trunks fut réveillé par le soleil levant. Il se frotta les yeux et observa le décor autour de lui. La maison avait fini de brûler et n'était plus qu'un amas de planches noircies, prêt à s'écrouler. Il s'aperçut qu'autour d'eux, des plaines et des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue sur un paysage vaguement vallonné.

Le garçon se frotta les bras, pour se réchauffer et repoussa sa couverture à contre-cœur. A côté de lui, Goten dormait encore. Il grogna faiblement et s'enroula dans le plaid qu'ils avaient partagé.

Trunks se leva et s'étira. Il s'avança vers le feu et fixa d'un air pensif Videl et Gohan, qui dormaient un peu plus loin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une seule couverture et l'avait laissée aux enfants. Le garçon plissa le nez avec dégoût et reporta son attention sur le foyer pour constater que les braises étaient mortes. Il tenta quand même vainement de remuer les cendres avec un bâton avant de le jeter.

Il s'empara d'un épi de maïs grillé qui restait de la veille et scruta le ciel dégagé qui annonçait une belle journée. Emoustillé par l'invitation, il mit un deuxième épi dans sa poche et s'éleva dans les airs en croquant son repas. Il espérait que les paysans étaient partis depuis trop peu de temps pour avoir pris trop d'avance sur eux. Ils devaient avoir Bra avec eux.

Trunks se concentra, cessant sa mastication un instant, pour essayer de repérer un _ki _ qui aurait pu être le sien. Elle était toute petite encore mais, après tout, il avait vécu avec elle tout un mois et, si elle avait une aura difficilement perceptible, il était capable de la reconnaître. A condition d'être suffisamment proche.

Son père lui avait appris à détecter, identifier et quantifier les énergies vitales mais il avait toujours trouvé l'exercice barbant, franchement ennuyeux à vrai dire.

Il ne sentait rien de très précis. Il y avait des terriens dans les environs, certainement des fermiers, en tout cas, pas des combattants. Il y avait des saïyens également. Tout ce petit monde était disséminé dans le paysage, invisible à l'œil nu.

Trunks s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la maison brûlée. Elle était loin maintenant. Mais le paysage était si plat, il n'aurait aucun problème pour revenir et ses amis n'auraient aucun problème pour le retrouver. Il décida de poursuivre sa promenade. Il était si rare qu'il bénéficie d'une telle liberté. Cette escapade avec Goten était tout simplement des vacances totalement inespérées dans son existence sous surveillance.

En dehors du fait qu'il avait des journées bien réglées entre les cours et les entraînements, il lui était quasiment interdit de sortir de la Cité Saïyajinn. De temps à autre, il accompagnait Bulma dans la capitale de l'Ouest pour voir ses grands-parents à la Capsule.

Mais même là, tout était surveillé. Il n'était plus le petit Prince, mais il était le petit-fils de la Capsule. Tout était sécurisé, sécurisé et archi-sécurisé. Il avait demandé à sa mère l'utilité de toutes ces caméras et systèmes d'alarme (sans oublier les soldats de son père qui n'étaient jamais loin, même si tout le monde les croyait discrets et pensait que Trunks ne s'était jamais aperçu de leur présence), pourquoi tout ça, alors qu'il était, après son père, quasiment le plus fort du monde. Sa mère avait fait une drôle de tête quand il avait posé cette question. Elle lui avait caressé les cheveux en marmonnant un truc sarcastique qu'il n'avait pas compris.

En grignotant son épi grillé, Trunks s'aperçut que c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il était seul, sans personne pour lui dire quoi faire ni où aller. Il eut un sourire machiavélique et prit un peu de vitesse. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas besoin des autres pour retrouver sa sœur. Et c'était _sa _sœur, après tout.

Finalement, il arriva en vue d'une route. Il repéra un point minuscule qui y progressait au loin. Il se rapprocha et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un homme moustachu qui menait une vache. Il se posa devant lui en le saluant.

- Bonjour ! lança l'enfant.

Le paysan le dévisagea d'un œil neutre. Il mâchonnait un vieux mégot roulé éteint, planté entre ses lèvres, et ne répondit pas. Trunks croisa les bras et pencha la tête pour essayer de décrypter son expression.

- D'où tu sors, bonhomme ? finit par demander l'homme.

Trunks pointa le doigt vers le ciel. Le paysan leva les yeux et scruta l'horizon, comme pour vérifier que Trunks était seul. Il se retourna vers lui.

- Je cherche un bébé, annonça Trunks sans attendre d'autres questions.

- Un bébé ? grogna le paysan.

Trunks hocha la tête.

- Pas vu de bébé… Tu serais pas un saïyen, par hasard ?

Trunks sourit fièrement.

- Je suis le fils du Prince des saïyens, répondit-il.

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux. Trunks eut la très nette impression qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Tu devrais pas rester ici, gamin, rentre chez toi, conclut-il finalement.

Il voulut contourner Trunks pour reprendre sa route mais le garçon agrippa sa veste au passage.

- Attendez, je cherche ce bébé, c'est ma sœur. Elle a été confiée à des fermiers à quelques kilomètres par là mais tout a brûlé, elle est à peu près… comme ça….

Trunks écarta ses mains d'une cinquantaine de centimètre en essayant de se remémorer la taille de Bra. Le paysan haussa un sourcil.

- Ecoute, derrière moi, c'est la direction de Kiji, la ville la plus proche, devant moi c'est la frontière de l'état de l'Est. Il n'y a rien d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sûrement que les gens dont tu parles sont partis vers Kiji.

Trunks se retourna vers le ruban poussiéreux que la route dessinait vers la ville dont l'homme avait parlé. Il se frotta le crâne avec hésitation.

- Bin… je vais tenter par là…

Mais l'autre avait déjà repris son chemin avec indifférence et n'écoutait plus. Trunks soupira et s'éleva dans les airs pour suivre la route. La campagne semblait désespérément vide de toute présence humaine et il commençait à perdre confiance. Il s'efforça alors de se concentrer plus sérieusement pour essayer de sonder les énergies vitales autour de lui.

Subitement, une lueur s'alluma dans son esprit. Il sentait une présence très vague et lointaine qui aurait pu être sa sœur. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui. Il essaya de se laisser guider. Le _ki _était si faible et si ténu qu'il eut du mal à seulement déterminer s'il s'en approchait ou s'il s'en éloignait. Il se trompa de directions à plusieurs reprises. Son père l'avait tellement bassiné pour le contraindre à aiguiser ses sens sur la perception des auras, il aurait été furieux de constater un si pauvre résultat.

Trunks commençait à avoir mal au crâne quand il finit par s'apercevoir qu'il avait réussi à 'orienter correctement et qu'il s'approchait de la source d'énergie. Elle était timide et submergée par d'autres auras beaucoup plus flamboyantes autour d'elle. Il fut bientôt convaincu d'avoir reconnu celle de sa sœur et, plus il s'approchait, plus elle prenait de la consistance. Il sentit de la colère en elle et sourit. Comment de la colère pouvait-elle émané d'un si petit bébé ? _Au moins, elle est vivante._

Le bruit d'une explosion le sortit de ses méditations et il aperçut qu'un groupe de personnes formait une masse sur le chemin un peu plus loin. Il y avait des chevaux et d'autres bêtes avec eux, ils avaient l'air d'avoir des charrettes avec eux. Et il y avait des saïyens. Ils étaient deux et l'un d'eux flottait au-dessus du groupe et venait d'envoyer une décharge d'énergie qui avait pulvérisé l'une des carrioles, entraînant par la même occasion la disparition soudaine de deux _ki._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Trunks, subitement soucieux.

Il accéléra pour rejoindre l'attroupement.

Un peu crispé, le saïyen qui se tenait à quelques mètres du sol l'observa tandis qu'il venait jusqu'à eux. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant, il se décontracta et se posa doucement en lançant un œil rassurant à son congénère qui tenait en respect un alignement de terriens tremblants.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna Trunks avec autorité en atterrissant près d'eux.

Les soldats échangèrent un regard incrédule. L'un d'eux sourit cyniquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait, gamin ?

Trunks contempla la carriole qu'ils venaient de désintégrer et qui fumait encore. Ce qui semblait être un corps calciné gisait sur le sol à côté, à moitié caché à la vue du garçon par les restes de roues et d'essieu de la charrette. Trunks fronça les sourcils, un peu effaré de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

- Vous êtes fous, ma parole ? rugit le garçon, pris par le dégoût et l'indignation.

Une main énorme le saisit au col et le souleva.

- Dis donc, on se demande qui est le fou, ici, grogna le saïyen qui avait lancé la rafale depuis le ciel quelques instants auparavant, tu ferais pas partie de la rébellion, toi ?

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Trunks

Il pivota et décocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine du saïyen avec force. Surpris par le geste et sa puissance, le soldat le lâcha avec un râle de désappointement. Trunks atterrit sur ses pieds, mais, le temps qu'il stabilise son équilibre, le poing du deuxième saïyen s'abattit sur sa pommette.

L'élan du coup déséquilibra Trunks qui faillit s'étaler et ne réussit à rétablir son aplomb qu'à la dernière minute. Il vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, prenant vaguement conscience qu'une femme plus loin lâchait un cri d'épouvante.

A aucun moment, le garçon n'avait cru que le soldat l'attaquerait si frontalement, _lui_. Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu. La douleur était aigüe et il sentait sa chair à vif et sa joue en feu. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits quand il sentit un coup de pied dans son dos. Il avait pressenti ce coup-là mais son esprit sonné ne lui avait pas permis de réagir assez vite pour que son corps réagisse en temps.

Cette fois-ci, il vola et put tout juste amortir sa chute de ses mains, quelques mètres plus loin. Il grogna sous la violence de son atterrissage. Il se releva et se retourna vers les deux soldats qui semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Son champ de vision vacillait encore un peu. Il essuya la poussière sur son visage du revers de sa manche.

- Idiots ! cria-t-il, je ne suis pas de la rébellion, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

« Tais-toi, petit » murmura quelqu'un derrière lui. Il lança un œil aux terriens à qui ils tournait le dos. Ils devaient être une douzaine, des fuyards certainement qui essayaient de rejoindre la ville. Il y avait même des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les soldats les avaient attaqués.

L'un des soldats s'était approché de lui sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il lança son poing vers l'estomac de Trunks mais cette fois-ci, il était attendu. Trunks bloque son coup d'une seule main et, prenant son élan, s'éleva d'un mouvement latéral pour abattre sa jambe au niveau de sa joue.

La surprise qui avait joué en faveur du soldat, joua cette-fois-ci en faveur de Trunks et le saïyen fut éjecté de tout son long vers une charrette dans laquelle il s'encastra littéralement. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol en expirant bruyamment.

Trunks observa le résultat de son mouvement avec satisfaction et regarda le deuxième soldat qui avait abandonné son air décontracté. Trunks ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par le cri d'un bébé, quelque part dans le groupe de terriens derrière lui. L'aura de sa sœur jaillit subitement avec fureur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour essayer de la voir. Il n'avait pas repéré de bébé parmi les fuyards. En un instant le soldat fut sur lui. Il tenta de le faucher d'un coup de pied circulaire, pour le faire tomber au sol. Trunks s'éleva dans les airs en repliant ses jambes pour éviter le choc.

Pris par la colère, il généra une boule d'énergie entre ses doigts et la projeta sur son adversaire qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Le soldat le rejoignit en un instant et décocha un coup de poing en direction de son visage. Mais Trunks était vif. En une fraction de seconde, il était derrière lui et lui assénait un coup de coude entre les omoplates qui, malgré son armure, le propulsa vers le sol avec puissance.

Le garçon redescendit très lentement en scrutant le corps du saïyen pour vérifier qu'il ne se relevait pas. Il resta immobile, face contre terre. Trunks se posa et essuya le filet de sang qu'il sentait dégouliner le long de sa joue. Le bébé continuait à hurler, indifférent au suspens du combat.

Trunks se tourna vers les terriens qui l'observaient avec vigilance. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, il sentit un mouvement de recul imperceptible.

- Hey ! je vous veux pas de mal ! lança-t-il sur un ton amical.

Malgré sa volonté de les rassurer, leur attitude demeurait réservée et silencieuse. Il se laissa guider par les cris du nourrisson et s'avança jusqu'à une femme qui avait effectivement un bébé caché sous les plis de son manteau.

- Elle a peur, annonça la femme à mi-voix, comme pour excuser les hurlements incessants.

Trunks sourit et écarta les pans du manteau. Bra était là, le visage rougi par les efforts qu'elle déployait pour s'époumoner. L'expression de Trunks s'illumina. Il la saisit pour la prendre dans ses bras. La femme bloqua son mouvement instinctivement.

- C'est ma sœur, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Les traits de la femme s'étirèrent dans une expression de surprise et elle lâcha prise. Il prit le bébé avec précaution.

- Et… elle n'a pas peur... Elle est en colère, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Demain, la fin..**

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

**Chapitre 31**

- Elle se réveillera d'ici une heure ou deux.

Végéta mit un temps à lever la tête vers le médecin saïyen qui venait de finir de mettre en place les perfusions sur Bulma. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'avait pas compris la phrase.

- Les blessures ne sont pas si graves…Mais avec sa constitution, son corps a besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il.

Il fixa le Prince qui avait détourné les yeux sans un mot. Il semblait soucieux, malgré les propos rassurants. Il semblait aussi décidé à rester assis ici et le saïyen, embarrassé par sa présence, s'éclipsa.

Végéta mit ses mains derrière la tête et s'adossa dans le fauteuil en contemplant le plafond. Il repensait à ce que Dende avait dit. Il avait détesté son entretien avec le namek. Ce n'était qu'un namek. Il était le prince des saïyens. Mais son cerveau ne parvenait pas arrêter là sa réflexion.

Végéta savait ce qu'il voulait. Si l'occasion se présentait, il n'hésitait pas à le prendre. Peu importait le prix, surtout si les autres payaient pour lui. Quand ce qui restait de son peuple l'avait retrouvé, il avait d'abord été ennuyé. Il n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir envie de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Surtout, il avait déjà enterré dans son esprit la possibilité de le faire.

Et puis finalement, rapidement, la séduction du pouvoir, ce monde où la moindre de ses volontés asservissait une foule, la déférence continuelle de ses sujets, tout ça l'avait enivré. Mais, pour autant, il n'avait pas voulu renoncer à ce qu'il avait construit ici. _Pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené les saïyens sur une autre planète ?_ Végéta s'apercevait qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé un seul instant. Il était bien ici, il ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui. Et il savait qu'il avait plus à perdre qu'une maison, s'il avait quitté la Terre. Il aurait perdu Kakarott, et Bulma et Trunks, peut-être…

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était à ce point attaché à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais été attaché à personne ni à grand-chose dans toute sa vie, à bien y réfléchir. Même son père…

Il renifla abruptement avec agacement en pensant à ça. Il se redressa et observa le corps de Bulma, reposant sagement sur le lit, une perfusion dans le bras, un bandage sur la tête. Il caressa sa joue sale de ses doigts et redescendit jusqu'à contourner sa lèvre blessée. Il sourit. Elle avait pas trop mal encaissé ces derniers jours. Bulma encaissait toujours tout malgré les apparences.

Il avait réalisé cependant qu'elle ne serait jamais totalement en sécurité dans ce monde de saïyens. Cérile aurait pu la pulvériser si Dende n'avait pas été là. Le namek avait tout juste et très bien calculé son coup pour lui faire comprendre tout ça. D'ailleurs, Végéta avait aussi perçu la pointe de mépris dans le discours du médecin quelques instants auparavant, quand il avait mentionné sa _faible _constitution. Un point pour lui.

Il se mit à jouer distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de Bulma.

Gokû arriva à ce moment-là. Végéta ne le vit pas tout de suite quand il entra dans l'infirmerie. Il hésita un instant et préféra ressortir pour attendre dans le couloir un moment, mais la voix de Végéta le stoppa dans son mouvement.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Gokû s'immobilisa et se retourna avec un air embarrassé. Il s'éclaircit la voix en se rapprochant du lit, les mains dans les poches pour se donner bonne contenance.

- Je venais voir comment se porte Bulma.

- Ca va.

Gokû scruta le corps de Bulma comme pour vérifier l'information. Végéta lâcha la mèche de cheveux et croisa les bras en dévisageant son ami.

- Autre chose ?

- Erg… Tu as pensé à ce que Dende a proposé ? demanda Gokû, mal à l'aise.

- Hm.

Gokû attendit vainement que Végéta détaille sa pensée. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda soudain Végéta en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- A quel sujet ?

- Que tu n'as pas voulu t'opposer à nous parce que tu voulais que je reste ?

La question était directe. Gokû fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop dire… La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde à la possibilité de vous virer d'une façon ou d'une autre. As-tu toi-même seulement pensé partir à un moment ?

Végéta détourna son regard et haussa les épaules.

- On avait trouvé un bon arrangement, pourquoi je serais parti ?

- Un bon arrangement… répéta Gokû, songeur.

Le silence se fit un moment avant que leurs regards ne se croisent à nouveau.

- C'était pas un bon arrangement, soupira Gokû. Et maintenant, tes soldats ravagent la planète allègrement, tu le sais ?

Végéta tressaillit mais ne répondit rien. A cet instant précis, le sort des terriens lui était irrésistiblement indifférent. Gokû le saisit par les épaules.

- Ils ont failli tuer Bulma, réveille-toi ! s'écria-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le prince ne réagissait pas. Gokû comprit subitement que son orgueil l'empêchait une fois de plus d'admettre ses erreurs ouvertement. Il relâcha ses épaules et baissa la tête.

- Et la rébellion a enlevé Goten… ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Gokû lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Si Vegitasei est reconstituée, tu devras choisir de partir avec eux ou de rester, c'est ça qui te fait peur, hein ? conclut-il, sans même prendre la peine lui faire face.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la pièce.

Bulma ne se réveilla complètement que le lendemain matin.

Végéta n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, tourmenté par les dernières paroles de Kakarott. Cet imbécile, en une phrase, avait dissipé toutes les brumes que son esprit avait mises en place pour occulter son vrai problème.

Bien sûr, les saïyens n'avaient pas leur place sur la Terre, bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais demandé à y rester et bien sûr, les terriens n'étaient pas de taille à supporter la cohabitation. La reconstitution de Végitasei était une perspective idéale pour les deux camps.

L'évidence le contrariait. Il était le seul qui ne trouvait pas son compte dans tout ça. Que ferait-il alors ? Il réfléchissait sérieusement à refuser la proposition de Dende. Tout simplement. Après tout, il était le prince, il décidait. Ses sujets ne se plaindraient pas, il le savait. Et les terriens seraient bien trop occupés à se mettre à l'abri pour apprendre quoi que ce soit de toute cette histoire.

Il se tenait sur l'un des balcons du palais qui surplombait la Cité, _sa _Cité. L'agitation qui la secouait la veille s'était largement calmée et la pluie, fine mais interminable, qui s'était mise à tomber pendant la nuit, avait éteint les incendies. Quelques bâtiments noircis et un silence inhabituel lui donnait maintenant un aspect sinistre. Le ciel était parfaitement vide, le bal des aéronefs avaient cessé.

Pendant la nuit, Venat était venu lui faire rapport de l'avancée des recherches, ou plutôt de leur absence totale de résultats. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Une ou deux planques d'armes, quatre rebelles qui n'avaient rien dit, ou plutôt, Végéta le soupçonnait, qui n'avaient rien eu le temps de dire avant de se faire désintégrés.

La seule annonce dont le vieux général avait pu s'enorgueillir avait consisté à apprendre à Végéta que Yamcha était un informateur de la rébellion. Il avait pu s'enfuir grâce à l'intervention de C-18 et de sa femme, mais il était blessé.

Le prince avait juste haussé les épaules. Venat, à qui Cérile avait déjà fait son rapport, s'était gardé d'essayer de faire glisser ses soupçons de trahison sur Bulma. Il n'avait même pas relaté l'incident de la salle de transmission.

Le général avait terminé son monologue en expliquant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver l'enfant. Végéta savait que c'était faux. Il savait que ses soldats se contentaient de raser et de piller. Il leur avait imposé une vie sage pendant si longtemps. Il savait que personne dans son armée ne cherchait vraiment Bra. Sa disparition avait finalement été une aubaine pour ses troupes, assommées par l'inaction.

Il en était venu à compter sur Videl Satan pour la lui ramener. Quelle ironie…

- Ne reste pas sous la pluie.

La voix Bulma le tira de ses ruminations amères. Il se retourna. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre, lavée et changée, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, malgré son visage meurtri. Il ne bougea pas et elle finit par s'avancer prudemment à l'extérieur sous le crachin. Elle vint jusqu'à lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en penchant sa tête contre lui.

- On a des nouvelles de Bra ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pas encore. Mais Videl et Gohan sont partis la chercher avec les garçons. Je sais qu'ils la ramèneront saine et sauve.

Bulma soupira et contempla la ville un instant.

- Elle voulait me tuer, chuchota-t-elle, sans ressentir le besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait de Cérile.

- Je sais.

- Végéta… Je ne suis pas taillée pour être une princesse saïyenne c'est trop dur…Je te jure que j'ai essayé…

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux déjà humides et la serra contre lui.

- Dende nous a fait une proposition, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix

Elle releva la tête et le fixa en plissant les yeux.

- Il propose de recréer Végitasei et d'y envoyer tous les saïyens, poursuivit-il.

Il sonda son expression. Les yeux de Bulma s'arrondirent progressivement et elle détourna le regard. La pluie les mouilla encore un bon moment avant que la boule dans sa gorge ne lui permette à nouveau de parler.

- Tu veux retourner là-bas ? articula-t-elle timidement.

- Tu viendrais ?

Elle le dévisagea, l'air perdu, hésitante. Il lut la réponse dans son regard douloureux. Il réalisa combien toutes ces années à la Cité Saïyajinn lui avaient coûté sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne jamais. Les saïyens pouvaient être une compagnie rugueuse mais Bulma savait se défendre et il avait toujours considéré qu'elle s'en sortait parfaitement. Elle savait être insupportable aussi. Il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point elle avait pu se sentir seule au milieu d'eux. Bien sûr, elle avait gardé quelques amis, il y avait la famille Son et Yamcha, mais elle avait perdu tous ses autres repères, toutes ces habitudes qui avaient constitué sa vie auparavant. Même leurs rapports n'étaient vraiment honnêtes que dans les quelques moments où ils étaient seuls et elle avait renoncé à avoir la main-mise totale sur l'éducation de Trunks pour concéder aux usages saïyens.

Si on rajoutait à cela la menace sur sa vie que pouvait représenter des initiatives comme celles du commandant Cérile, il était clair que Bulma renonçait et il ne l'en blâmait pas. Quelle vie aurait-elle sur Végitasei ? Elle perdrait tout contact avec les humains et n'aurait même pas la possibilité de rendre visite à ses parents ou à ses amis. Elle devenait son bibelot, à lui, et verrait ses enfants grandir loin de la Terre pour devenir, très certainement, d'authentiques saïyens.

- Ne restons pas sous la pluie, grogna Végéta en défaisant son étreinte et en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur.

Quand ils rentrèrent, des hurlements de joie retentirent dans les couloirs. Bulma sursauta et courut dans leur direction en reconnaissant la voix de Trunks. Il venait à leur rencontre avec Gohan et Goten. Gokû suivait un peu plus loin derrière eux.

- Maman ! cria le petit garçon.

Elle se précipita vers lui, le regard concentré sur le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est elle ? demandait-elle avec excitation.

Elle saisit le bébé avec précaution et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand elle reconnut sa fille.

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée ! annonça fièrement Trunks.

Elle enroula son bras autour de sa tête et le serra contre elle. Il portait encore la marque du coup qu'il avait reçu à la pommette. Elle s'en rendit compte et passa son doigt sur la blessure. Il se frotta la joue en ricanant.

- C'est des soldats de papa, ils ne sont pas très futés, des fois…

- C'est sûr répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se retourna vers Végéta qui observait la scène tranquillement.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le prince leva les yeux vers Gokû.

- Kakarott, ramène-nous chez Dende.

**oooo0oooo0oooo**

Gokû hocha gravement la tête.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

- Laisse-moi une minute.

Gokû se tourna vers Végéta et hocha la tête. Il fit un signe à Gohan qui le suivit en entraînant Goten. Son père lui avait expliqué le marché que Dende leur avait proposé. Le jeune homme considérait que c'était une idée géniale mais Gokû lui avait fait comprendre que Végéta était réticent. Le connaissant, Gohan et Gokû redoutaient jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'il ne refuse. Gokû devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que le prince projetait de dire à Dende lorsqu'ils seraient en face de lui.

Le Namek n'était pas en vue et devait certainement les attendre à l'intérieur. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Végéta et de sa famille. Gokû glissait un œil insistant vers Goten. Le petit garçon les suivait d'un pas traînant. En réalité, le saïyen était un peu étonné que son cadet soit revenu à la Cité Saïyajinn, surtout sans Videl.

- Videl est repartie ? demanda Gokû à Gohan en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu par Goten.

Son fils se contenta de hocher la tête. Il paraissait évident qu'elle ne se serait pas aventurée en terres saïyennes à nouveau, même en compagnie de Gohan et Trunks.

- C'est elle qui a convaincu le petit de revenir avec moi, marmonna Gohan.

Gokû regarda Goten pensivement. Il étendit sa main très lentement au-dessus de sa tête et la posa tout doucement dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Goten leva des yeux étonnés vers lui mais ne protesta pas. Gokû sourit et releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que Végéta revenait vers eux.

- Allons-y, marmonna simplement Végéta en passant devant les Son.

Bulma le regardait s'éloigner, une boule dans le ventre. Trunks courait déjà vers Goten avec excitation. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et resta assise là, sa fille blottie contre elle. Elle caressa distraitement la tête du bébé qui somnolait, indifférente aux complications adultes. Bulma suivit les deux saïyens des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent par la grand porte du Palais.

Végéta n'avait rien dit ou presque. Il avait caressé les cheveux de Trunks et l'avait félicité d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur. Le gamin avait aussitôt arboré un large sourire d'auto-satisfaction triomphante, comme lui seul en était capable.

Il avait ensuite dégagé le visage de Bra pour mieux le voir. Elle avait tourné ses yeux grands ouverts vers lui et l'avait fixé comme une bête étrange, avant de s'agiter un peu dans les bras de sa mère en lâchant un son monosyllabique. Puis, elle avait reporté son attention sur le ciel, source intarissable de lumière et de questions dans son crâne inachevé. Il avait effleuré sa tête minuscule du creux de sa paume et s'était enfin tourné vers sa femme.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres en essayant de décrypter son expression.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Il lui sourit avec un air mystérieux qu'elle détesta en cet instant. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta et le saisit par le bras.

- Quoi ?... De quoi ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Il dégagea son bras et lui prit la main.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin d'être leur princesse.

- Mais… et toi ? Et toi ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement en retenant sa main alors qu'il essayait déjà de s'éloigner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il dégagea sa main et repartit vers Gokû. Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule, un peu stupéfaite. Etait-ce un adieu ? Allait-il repartir vers Vegitasei ? C'était impossible à dire. Avec lui, rien n'était jamais ce qu'il y paraissait. Rien n'était jamais dit clairement.

Maintenant, assise sur le marbre du parvis, alors que les deux saïyens avaient disparu depuis un moment, elle s'apercevait que, très certainement, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait décidé ce qu'il voulait faire. « _ Ne t'inquiète pas_ » voulait dire « _Je ne me trompe jamais_ ». Quel imbécile ! Elle se mit à croquer anxieusement son ongle.

Au moment où Gohan la rejoignit pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, le ciel devint d'un noir absolu et le Dragon apparut.

- Ho, il a vraiment accepté ! commenta Gohan avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Bulma plissa les yeux et la boule dans son ventre se durcit. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, sans même s'en rendre compte. Trunks et Goten avait arrêté leurs idioties et contemplaient avec des murmures d'admiration l'animal extraordinaire qui venait d'apparaître.

Il sembla à Bulma qu'il s'écoula une éternité avant que Shenron ne disparaisse enfin. Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter à l'intérieur du palais pour formuler les vœux elle-même. Mais l'angoisse la tétanisait. Bra protesta même de son étreinte trop serrée.

Quand le ciel s'éclaircit à nouveau, ne pouvant plus y tenir, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée du Palais. Gokû apparut sur le pas de la porte et lui adressa un sourire et un petit hochement de tête. Végéta le suivit après un instant. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, pas un mot cohérent ne put faire son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle ne sut faire qu'une chose, lui envoyer un poing vigoureux dans le bras. Elle l'aurait tué.

Oooo0oooooo0oooO

Les saïyens avaient tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Aucun terrien ne s'était vraiment aperçu de ce qui s'était passé. Subitement, il n'y avait plus eu d'attaques. Les incendies s'étaient éteints, les morts avaient été enterrés, sans que de nouveaux guerriers reparaissent pour ajouter aux malheurs. Dans la désorganisation générale, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler. La rébellion l'avait emporté et certains juraient même avoir assisté à un départ en bonne et due forme des vaisseaux saïyens.

Par un calcul astucieux, Gokû et Végéta avait usé du troisième souhait pour être effacés de la mémoire des habitants de la planète. Ils ne pouvaient espérer mener une vie sereine s'ils étaient identifiés comme appartenant à la race ennemie.

Le grand vainqueur de la désertion inexplicable des saïyens fut sacré en la personne d'Hercule Satan. Végéta mit du temps à digérer cette usurpation mais elle semblait faire partie de sa punition pour avoir été si égoïste toutes ces années. Il soupçonnait même Dende d'avoir favorisé cette mascarade.

Son Gokû regagna le Mont Paozu avec soulagement. L'isolement des lieux ne lui avait jamais paru si attirant. Goten mit quelques mois avant de s'adapter à cette vie surtout il réclama longtemps Videl et les autres membres de la rébellion avec qui il avait vécu. Mais ses revendications s'espacèrent progressivement. Avec Chichi, les choses furent plus compliquées parce qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait failli tuer Videl mais avec le temps, il commença à accepter ses attentions incessantes.

Yamcha avait eu raison Goten était une bonne nature et il se sentit très rapidement proche de son père et de son frère.

Bulma avait, de son côté, réintégré la Capsule. Végéta était resté sombre et irascible pendant quelques temps et il finit par disparaître plusieurs semaines, sans que Bulma ne cherche à savoir où il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais eu le sens du sacrifice et c'était une grande et douloureuse découverte pour lui que de se priver d'une chose qu'il convoitait pour le seul bénéfice des autres.

Il n'avait jamais reparlé de ce jour au palais de Dende. Végéta ne parlait jamais des choses sérieuses de toute façon dans le meilleur des cas, c'est elle qui en parlait et il ne répondait pas. C'était un dialogue silencieux qu'elle avait appris à manier. Le laisser disparaître pendant des semaines sans poser de questions en faisait partie. Quand il reparut de sa mystérieuse retraite, elle comprit qu'il avait fait son deuil de son pouvoir mégalomaniaque et qu'il ne regrettait pas d'être resté.

La Cité Saïyajinn avait été investie par de nouveaux habitants qui l'avaient remise en état et le palais avait été offert, en gage de reconnaissance, à Hercule Satan. La ville avait été, tout naturellement rebaptisée « Satan City », du nom du premier maire élu à la quasi-unanimité.

Videl avait dépassé l'âge d'aller au lycée. Surtout, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner après des années à se battre pour la rébellion. Comment serait-ce possible ? Elle se retrouverait avec des élèves forcément plus jeunes, plus insouciants. Elle, que la vie avait contrainte à demeurer solitaire et totalement asociale, ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Elle fut acceptée à l'université, à la condition de suivre des cours de remise à niveau. Son père ne lui offrit pas de meilleure option.

- Que feras-tu dans la vie ? Tu vas proposer tes talents de saboteuses ? avait tonné Hercule quand elle avait émis l'idée que sa scolarité aurait pu aussi bien s'arrêter là.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, ce matin d'automne, en train de remplir des formulaires d'inscription ineptes au comptoir de la faculté. Elle louchait sur l'intitulé de matières dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du contenu.

- Philosophie politique ? Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? marmonna-t-elle en mâchonnant son crayon rageusement.

- Je te le conseille celui-là, répondit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Gohan se tenait devant elle. Elle sentit son sang quitter son corps en une seconde.

- Gohan ? articula-t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Bonjour Videl. Tu t'inscris ici ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de surprise dans sa question, il avait plutôt l'air de demander une confirmation.

- J'essaye, souffla-t-elle sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Il lui prit doucement son crayon et son formulaire des mains. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir à côté d'elle et cocha une série de cases sous les yeux effarés de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la fiche en retour.

- Voilà. Sur mesure, tu peux me faire confiance, conclut-il. On aura sûrement des cours ensemble.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le papier, hésita un instant et le tendit à l'employée qui attendait d'un air blasé au guichet. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui; elle avait eu l'idée d'essayer d'aller le voir au Mont Paozu, elle connaissait le chemin. Elle ne l'avait pas fait à cause de Goten, à cause de Chichi. Elle ne voulait pas raviver des blessures qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. En réalité, elle avait espéré que lui reviendrait vers elle. Il savait où la trouver, c'était plus simple. Mais les jours et les mois s'étaient étirés sans nouvelle et elle avait commencé à croire qu'elle avait rêvé une partie de leur histoire. Elle portait ce doute comme une pierre dans son ventre qu'elle n'avait jamais confiée à personne.

- Alors... Tu as choisi de t'inscrire ici? bredouilla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Quelle autre école aurait-il pu choisir s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de la revoir un jour ? Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- La guerre est finie, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Ooooo0oooo0ooooO

**This is the end.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont suivi et à ceux qui m'ont supportée par leurs commentaires assidus. Cette fic n'a pas été écrite dans les meilleures conditions pour moi et j'espère juste que ça ne s'en ressent pas trop. C'était pas censé être aussi long et j'espère aussi que ça n'a pas été trop long. Ah, et pour ceux (celles?) qui n'ont pas trouvé ça assez "romantique", j'ai de la pure romance dans certaines de mes autres fics (Porcelaine et Jusqu'ici tout va bien, really girly, mais M quand même). Un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal à personne...**

**oooooooooooooooo**


	33. Réponses aux commentaires

_**Réponses aux commentaires**_

D'abord merci à ceux qui se donnent la peine,

Principalement, au grand dam de tous, ce n'est pas une fic romantique Gohan/Videl, c'est annoncé dans le chapitre 1 et je crois que j'ai dû le redire à un moment donné. En plus, vous aurez remarqué que c'est un peu trop « à l'arrache » pour être romantique (pour reprendre une expression très pertinente de l'un des commentaires) J'ai bien compris que ça en déprimait plus d'une et ça me désole mais n'en jetez plus par pitié : les fans, vous êtes terribles, d'habitude, j'ai les adeptes du Végéta/Bulma sur le dos -)

Donc **MarieGohanVidel** : Non, ce n'est pas le « début » d'une fic romantique (qui dure 32 chapitres ? Tu veux ma mort ?),

Non, il n'y aura pas de suite sur la façon dont ça va tourner entre eux et oui je comprends que tu sois déçue si tu t'attendais à en savoir plus… Plus sur quoi, au fait ? Sur Gohan et Videl, j'imagine. Et au sujet de ton commentaire sur le chapitre 31…erg, je sais pas quoi répondre. Désolée, j'ai un peu le crâne en purée en ce moment.

Si je fais une romance sur G/V un jour, ce ne sera pas la suite de ce truc glauque en tout cas.

Pour l'instant ça ne m'inspire pas mais c'est difficile avec eux parce que tout est dit dans l'anime ou presque et que du coup, ça laisse pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Peut-être dans un AU. Mais **MissClo**, promis, j'y pense….

En tout cas, j'annonce la couleur : Mes persos ne « s'avouent jamais leurs sentiments » ouvertement. Cherchez pas…

**Ode**, merci pour tes commentaires émus.

Have fun, merci encore.


End file.
